The Dark Whisper Continued
by In Treatment for OCD
Summary: Alice tries to save Bella from a dark world of promiscuity, but things go astray! Dominant Carlisle & Jasper! Multiple Lemons! Adopted/Continued w/Permission. AH/AU, Completely OOC. Graphic Slash, Unusual Kink, Anything Goes! Rated M for a Reason! D/s.
1. Original Adaptation, much love Danie

**A/N:This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour. The first chapter has remained the same. Thank you so much Danie for trusting me with your baby. **

**If you fav this story or add me to your alerts please review as well. Remember, Read & Review. It helps with the creative juices!!**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, yada, yada, yada**

**The Dark Whisper**

* * *

**APOV**

_Poor Bella, Locked up in some hell hole! Edward is such a freak! She can't really enjoy when he spanks her or bites her, or teases her but doesn't let her cum._ I felt the wetness pool between my legs at the thought of being the one making Bella beg to cum.

Bella's my best friend and I like guys but the thought of seeing her that free, lost to the passion and the feeling. She's always making those around her happy. I often fantasized about bringing her body to that point of pleasure and of course Bella being the wonderful selfless person she is would return the favor.

No Alice, not now, later. After I've saved innocent sweet Bella, I'll satisfy myself thinking of her. But not now! I told myself as I made my way to "Dark Whisper" Seattle's most exclusive S&M club.

I had been cleaning the apartment that Bella and I share when I found the directions on the counter. I looked it up for my own curiosity after she left to meet Edward for their date tonight. I was shocked to see that the address was for Dark Whisper.

_Bella most likely thinks it's just a club. Edward is so dead if he hurts her at all!_ Needless to say as soon as I realized my best friend was headed for some kind of sexual deviant death trap I hopped in my Porsche to go save her.

_What if they try to drug her so they can take advantage or her! I swear to all things holy if any of those freaks so much as scare her I'll kill them all!_ I lamented to myself as I pulled into the dimly lit parking area. I practically ran to the front of the building and banged on the large black ominous door. A small slit in the door opened revealing dark grey eyes set in pale skin.

"What may I help you with, ma'am?" The sultry southern voice asked, looking at me.

"Umm…I…my, um friend." _Shit!_ I hadn't really figured out a plan, all I knew was I had to save Bella.

"Are you here for the beginner's class?" The man asked obviously mistaking my lack of a plan for nervousness.

"Yes?" I said a little too loudly.

"Sub or Dom?" He asked simply. _What umm, which one gets to spank Bella for scaring me?_

"Sub?" I said questioningly not having a clue which was which.

_I know sadist and masochist but sub, Dom…_ _wait a minute Dom, Dominant… So I just… Fuck!_

"Oh, great we were one sub short." He said opening the door and letting me in.

I stepped in and looked around. I was in a large darkly light room. Everything seemed to be black, walls, carpet, even the ceiling. I looked at the walls a little closer and saw all forms of medieval torture devises. I was just about to panic looking at one particularly nasty looking wooden paddle with small round holes in it, when someone spoke.

"Cash or credit card? The class is $2000 dollars for seven lessons with our best instructor Master Carlisle." The man said. My head snapped toward him finally taking in all of him. He was tall, 6'3 at least with golden curls falling just above his chin, and an amazing body almost completely exposed to me since he was only wearing black leather chaps with nothing under them. He was hard and large.

_Fuck me!_

I got my credit card out and handed it to him never taking my eyes off his perfect thickness.

"I'll be right back. Stay here!" The man commanded harshly, and my eyes snapped up to his only to see his darken before he turned to leave. I watched his perfect pale ass as he sauntered away into the darkness.

"He is exquisite isn't he?" Asked the most seductive voice I'd ever heard, from directly behind me.

I turned quickly, startled.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ No human man could be this fucking delectable. He was about 6'2 with short blond hair and beautiful golden butterscotch eyes. He had full lips that I wanted on my body as soon as possible. His body should have been uncovered; it's surely a crime to cover such perfection. I looked at his rippling muscles through the tight black tee shirt he was wearing. My eyes moved down to the black leather pants that did nothing to hide the fact that he was gargantuan and excited. I found myself whimpering in need as I looked at the sight before me. He chuckled sexily at me; my eyes found his as I blushed.

"Hmm, very responsive aren't you? What's your name Kitten?" The god spoke and my knees weakened at the sound.

"Alice Brandon, Mr.?" I managed to say after a brief moment of incoherency.

"Master, Carlisle Cullen." He replied and I briefly contemplated the chances of cumming just by listening to him talk.

_Hold on, Master Carlisle, as in the teacher of the classes I was signing myself up for? YES! I'm sure Bella will be fine without me._ I was thinking when a throat cleared behind me.

I turned to see the man who had met me at the door, his hand outstretched to give me my credit card back.

"You're signed up for the next seven classes Miss Brandon." The man said as I put the credit card away.

"Jasper, go check on everything, class is in 15 minutes. I'll get our little Alice here ready," Master Carlisle said and Jasper's eyes darkened at his master's words.

"Yes Master." Jasper replied turned and walked away once again, and once again I watched his ass as he left.

"Does Jasper make you wet, Kitten?" Master Carlisle asked me pulling me to him and speaking in my ear. I could feel every inch of his glorious body against mine. Before I could answer his right hand dipped down into my panties.

"Mmmm, yes…very wet for Jasper, he'll like that. He's such a good boy." Master Carlisle said in a gravelly voice as he stroked my pussy. His left hand was teasing my nipples through my shirt.

"Jasper makes the most wonderful noises when I fuck him." Master Carlisle whispered to me flicking my clit and making me call out.

The thought of the two beautiful men fucking was so erotic. Master Carlisle stroked faster and I bucked against his hand. I found myself imagining Jasper and Master Carlisle together. I felt Master Carlisle's lips hot on my neck as I pictured Master Carlisle fucking Jasper's mouth, Carlisle's head thrown back as he savagely took Jasper. Jasper's hands digging into Master Carlisle's ass, Carlisle's hand firmly in Jasper's hair.

Master Carlisle dipped one finger inside me and it was too much, my fantasy along with his skillful manipulation. "Master, Master…_OH MASTER_!" I called out as I came. Master Carlisle bit down on my neck, while simultaneously pinching my clit and my left nipple to the point of pain. This only threw me into a second and more powerful orgasm. He was holding me tight against him as I regained control of myself.

"That's the last time you ever cum without my permission, Kitten!" Master Carlisle growled angrily into my ear. Panic struck me.

I said near tears thinking of the wooden paddle with the little holes. "Oh, Yes Master, I'm sorry Master, so sorry!" I felt myself shake slightly in fear.

"Now, now Kitten you're here to learn, you won't be punished yet," assured Master Carlisle while licking the lobe of my ear as he pulled his hand out of my pants. He turned me, stroked my cheek and kissed me passionately for a long moment, wiping away my fears, with those amazingly soft full lips. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Come Kitten, we must get you ready. This class has a bit of a dress code and I'm afraid nothing you're wearing will do, but no fear I have something for you Kitten." Carlisle said taking my right hand in his left and leading me out of the open room, and down a dark hallway.

I followed, enticed by his lips licking my juices off his right hand. He made light meowing noises as he sucked, seeming to enjoy it. I was biting down hard on my own lip to keep from moaning. I tried to ignore the part of my brain that thought this was insane and that my rescue mission had gone horribly wrong. All I would allow my brain to process right now was that Master Carlisle had already given me two phenomenal orgasms and it seemed he wasn't even trying. I was no prude but what sex I did have was never more than lying under some good looking guy and playing along while he got off. Something told me Master Carlisle was not the type to just let you lay there pretending to enjoy it. That thought alone was both terrifying and thrilling.

_And besides I told myself, Bella will be here too, so I can keep an eye on her. Yeah, Perfect_. I had just finished this thought when Master Carlisle spoke again.

"Here Kitten." He said pointing at a costume that was hanging on the wall. It was a leather bikini top with black fur edging and leather crotch-less panties with a little black tail, thigh high black boots and a little set of black ears, completed the ensemble.

_That cheeky bastard had this planed from the moment he saw me, that's why he kept calling me Kitten!_ I thought, but secretly loved that he wanted me in this, it was so cute and naughty! He released my hand and got the outfit down turning back to me and putting the ears on first. I looked up at him through my lashes and grinned, taking the costume as he offered it. Then I looked around for a dressing room.

"Where do I change?" I asked, looking around again, thinking I'd missed it.

"You change right where you are Kitten, while I watch. You will change for me won't you Kitten?" He said seductively while massaging my neck with his hands.

I bit my lip but thought what the hell, and began undoing my pants.

Carlisle took a step back and watched me change palming himself as I slipped on the boots. I made sure to keep my legs open for him, watching him get more and more aroused was having the same affect on me.

"Good little Kitten." Master Carlisle said first patting my head then my ass before taking my hand again and leading me back toward the big room.

"Time to meet your new classmates Kitten," Carlisle said sexily as we got to the big room again.

I looked over to a gathering of people and my mouth fell open, there in the middle of the room was Bella.

My Bella standing in a leather one piece swim suit with cut out sides and a zipper in the front. Black heels and a leash in her left hand completed the outfit, her long mahogany hair was down and falling around her shoulders, she was stunning. I followed the leash to find it lead to a collar, a collar around Edward's neck?!

He was only in a black thong, crouching on all fours next to Bella. Or should I say Mistress Bella. _HOLY FUCK!_ Edwards lovely green eyes shot to my hazel ones and a look of shock swept over his face. He pulled on the leash and Bella stomped her foot yanking back. He whimpered but pointed at me. Bella's eyes snapped over to me and our eyes met. Shock first, but then her eyes darken? No, it was probably wishful thinking.

"Go join the rest of the class Kitten. Get on your knees so the rest of the class knows you're a Sub." Master Carlisle said turning to me and adjusting my ears again.

I smiled at him nodding and started towards the others taking time to look over the others. _Jasper was there? Was he in the class?_

There was a blond girl, a real beauty in a mesh mini dress with nothing under it. She was a Dom I guessed since she was standing next to a huge guy who was on his knees, in some kind of loin cloth.

He looked like someone to be afraid of, all rippling muscles and massive frame. He shot me a killer smile, with dimples, and it was obvious he wasn't the Dom type and it made his kneeling next to the voluptuous blond a little less ridicules looking.

I got on my knees by Jasper since he was the only person standing by himself.

"OK, Class, first off, I'm Carlisle Cullen, you may call me simply Master Carlisle or Master." He said sauntering towards us.

"Subs, over the next seven weeks you will learn how to obey and serve, you will learn to anticipate your Master's needs and wants, and you will learn to control your own needs to the point of only feeling pleasure when they let you!" He said walking over to a wall and getting down a ridding crop. He slapped it over one hand then turned back towards us.

"Doms, you will learn the proper way to take care of your Sub, the appropriate use of punishment and rewards, safe words, and how to use slight pain to create immense pleasure," He said winking at me. I blushed but never took my eyes off him. His perfection was still covered but that really wasn't a deterrent since it's not every day you find a god teaching sexual enlightenment.

"Now we will all introduce ourselves, but after that, Subs will only speak when specifically told they may… understood?" He asked the class and all the Subs nodded. He pointed at Jasper.

"Name and something about you please," Carlisle said running the crop down Jasper's chest. Jasper shuddered then spoke.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and I love anything related to the civil war." He said looking at everyone then stepping back to the place next to me. Carlisle put out a hand for me then. I took it and stood.

"I'm Alice Brandon, and I came here with every intention of rescuing my best friend, from what I don't know but umm, my plan was apparently faulty." I said with a little blush at the end.

All the Dom's chuckled at me, even Bella, and she gave me a real smile, making me feel a little better about abandoning the rescue mission. I sat back on my knees next to Jasper.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and I like to restore cars." Said the hot blond.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, ah, I like camping." The big guy said before sitting next to Rosalie.

"I'm Edward Masen, and I like playing the piano." Edward said and I couldn't help but admire him in the little thong.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and umm, I like to read." Bella said sweetly before moving back to her place.

"Good, it's important that everyone in this class gets to know each other because we will all be participating together, so if anyone has a problem sharing, or with homosexuality now would be the time to leave." Carlisle said coolly looking us all over. No one moved. Bella didn't have a problem with other girls touching her? I felt my heart skipping a beat at the idea of finally getting to see my Bella cum.

"We will start with control, now Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, you're couples so you have been with each other before, therefore we will be mixing things up a bit. Kitten you go over with Bella, Emmet go to Jasper, Edward you go to Rosalie. You Dom's will do everything you can to make the Sub's cum but Subs you must not come until _**I**_ have given you permission." Carlisle said passing in front of all of us.

_Wait Bella, my Bella is going to, and I can't. SHIT!_ I moved half dazed over to Bella. She didn't look so sweet and innocent now.

"Lay on your back Alice." She commanded in almost a growl and I complied immediately. I looked over and saw Jasper teasing a fully erect Emmett with the tip of his tongue. Then I looked to Rosalie, she was kissing Edward's neck and working his cock with her hand. I felt a light touch on my thigh and looked up at a very uncertain looking Bella. _Shit she didn't want me. I should have known._ I thought trying not to look to broken.

"Master Carlisle, I umm, need help, I've umm, never pleased another woman. Can you show me?" Bella asked him unsurely.

_That's it, she was afraid she wouldn't please me? Ha! She doesn't even have to be touching me to please me!_ I thought as Carlisle made his way over to us. He sat down next to me, looking down at me.

"Kitten, I'm going to let you speak, but when I say enough you must stop understand?" He asked.

"Yes Master." I said timidly.

"Now Bella, just start with kissing and go from there. Alice will let you know when it feels good, and I will provide encouragement when it's needed." He said simply.

I felt Bella's body pressing into mine as she leaned over to kiss me. Her hot lips on mine were so much better than I thought it would be. The kiss started off sweet but quickly turned urgent as she forced her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and that seemed to encourage her.

I could hear the sounds of sucking, and moaning, grunting, and humming coming from the others and it only made my already dripping cunt that much wetter.

"Mmm, now Bella massage Alice's breast." Carlisle said gruffly.

Bella's hand moved to my breast massaging, and roughly through the leather bikini top. I cried out into her hot mouth as she pinched my right nipple.

"Bella! Please, please!" I cried breaking away for air and bucking my hips, grinding against her. It felt amazing her, leather clad pussy against my exposed one. I did it again and again, and she began meeting my hips with her own and moaning.

"Move your hot little mouth to Alice's pussy Bella." Carlisle said in a breathtakingly sexy voice. Bella's body slid down mine.

"Fuck, you're dripping Alice!" Bella said as she arrived at my entrance. She wasted no time putting her face right in my cunt. This caused me to scream and move my legs further apart. She licked and sucked mercilessly.

I threw my head to the side and saw Edward and Emmet watching. Then I saw movement closer to me. There, just a foot or so from me, Master Carlisle had undone his pants and was working his own massive cock while watching Bella and me. I moaned at the sight of him.

"Master please let me?" I asked eagerly looking from his face to his engorged dick.

He growled moving closer and I tried to put my hand on him. His hand went over mine helping me get a rhythm he liked.

The feeling was so intense, Bella licking and sucking me while I pleased the god before me. I felt Bella slip a finger into me, then another. I cried out and squeezed Carlisle. He hissed and I started stroking him faster as Bella pumped in and out of me.

Master Carlisle sat there panting and I ran my thumb over the head of his cock before working him harder. He called out cumming into my hand. I pulled my hand back and began licking it clean tasting his salty goodness. He watched me lustfully before putting his pants back on.

"Next time I want your mouth around me when I cum." He said walking away from me.

I watched him go, what can I say I'm an ass girl. I was distracted from his breathtaking form when I heard Edward cry out; I looked in time to see him cum in Rosalie's hand as she bit down on his nipple. Rosalie chuckled seductively and it seemed to send Emmett over the edge and I watched him cum into Jasper's waiting mouth.

Bella was still pumping into me and she bit down on my clit savagely. I was about to cum without my Master's permission, but instead I pulled back from Bella. She didn't seem to like this. She slapped my ass hard.

"Never pull away from me Alice, Never!" she howled adding a fourth finger and began fucking me harder.

"Master, Please let me cum!" I cried, hoping Master Carlisle would let me have my release.

"Not yet Kitten." Master Carlisle said but it was too late. Bella's fingers curled as she found that sensitive spot inside me and she hit it over and over, sending the most amazing sensations through my core.

"BELLA! FUCK!!" I screamed cumming harder than I ever had before.

"Bad Kitten!" Carlisle yelled as I rode out my orgasm.

Bella looked up at me triumphantly, moved up my body kissing me and letting me taste myself on her lips. We kissed until Master Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention.

"This class is nearly over. Next week the Subs will be punished for cumming without permission." Carlisle said bringing my attention fully to him. He was grinning down at me evilly with the holed, wooden paddle in his hands.

I felt fear, but mostly I was thrilled at the thought of him punishing me. I felt myself getting wet again thinking of him spanking me then taking me from behind, feeling him fully inside me.

I shook my head trying to forget my need. _Next class, one week._ I told myself almost desperately, already addicted to this Adonis of a man.

"Fill these out please." Master Carlisle said while handing out pens and papers.

I looked at mine. It was a questionnaire on what we thought of the class. "On a scale from 1 to 10 how was the class?" "How could we make it better? " Questions like that. Then at the bottom it asked. "What did you think of your instructor?"

"He's one hot bitch!" I wrote, smiling wickedly, wondering if Master Carlisle would read this himself. I gave the paper to him and went to change back into my clothes. As I changed I thought about how what just happened would change my and Bella's relationship, hell this class would change my whole life from bottom to top. I was starting to worry that I had made the wrong decision when I heard someone behind me.

"I'm one hot Bitch? Am I, Kitten?" Carlisle asked me with playfulness in his seductive voice.

I turned slowly to face him. Nodding my head yes, I slipped my heels back on. His eyes darkened and he looked very serious for a moment.

"I'm going to punish you next week, Kitten." He said walking over and kissing my pulse point before whispering in my ear. "And I'm going to fuck you." Then he turned and left me there stunned and completely horny once again.

_Oh yeah, definitely a hot bitch and maybe a bit of a pussy tease_. I decided when I was able to think again. I left "Dark Whisper" counting the seconds until my punishment.


	2. High Expectations

**A/N: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour. Thanks again Danie. I hope I do you proud. **

**If you fav this story or add me to your alerts please review as well and let me know what you think about my adaptation of Danie's story.**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, yada, yada, yada**

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe that Bella asked me to go to Dark Whisper with her. Hell, I didn't think she knew what the Dark Whisper was. We've been dating for over 2 years and as far as I was concerned everything was going alright.

I met her a few years after grad school at the local bar in Seattle. What can I say, it was lust at first sight, well at least on my part. She was fine as hell. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and black skirt that hugged her hips perfectly. Big brown eyes, long brown hair and legs that led up to the cutest ass ever.

She was standing by the bar nursing a drink, scanning the room as if she was looking for on someone. _Fuck it._ I didn't want to risk the chance that she would find who or what she was looking for. I asked her to dance with me. She seemed reluctant at first but before she could say no, I grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Lifting up her finger she said "Wait," gulped down the remaining contents of her drink and proceeded with me to the dance floor.

The stars aligned that night because right as we hit the floor, the DJ slowed it down and played Adina Howard's _T-shirt and Panties On_. We started out dancing like we were in high school, with her arms around my neck and my hands around her waist.

I'm not sure whether or not she meant to start singing the lyrics to the song, but when she did my dick stood to give her a standing ovation. My hands gravitated to her ass and pulled her close. She sang these lyrics in my ear:

"_Picture this, I'm in my bed  
Body's hot, soaking wet  
Thinking 'bout, the things I'd like to do  
I'm open wide when it comes to freaking you  
Imagine me, wet as can be  
Between my legs, you're tasting me  
Boy when you get here you know my love will overflow."_

Before the song was over I was dry humping her ass all over the dance floor and she didn't pull away. She was grinding so close on me I could feel her wetness soaking the front of my jeans.

When the song ended my dick was harder than Thor's hammer and it wanted to nail something. The glazed look in Bella's eyes told me that she was ready for a good pounding and I would be just the person to give it to her.

"Let's get out of here." I told her, practically dragging her to the exit before she could come to terms with what was happening.

"I didn't come here by myself" she replied as reality began to set in.

Refusing to let the moment pass I asked, "Did you drive?"

"No," Emphatically shaking her head. "I came with a friend."

I stopped in my tracks and ran my hands through my hair. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know you." She answered but instead of pulling away, she ran her hands through my hair, trying unsuccessfully to straighten the unruly mess.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have trouble walking when I'm done." I closed the greeting by pulling her into my raging hard on.

I leaned into her and pulled her into a kiss that was designed to make her weak in the knees. I started by placing chaste kisses on her lips with each kiss lasting a little longer than the last. I then began to stroke her bottom lip with my tongue and started to suck on her bottom lip before gently pulling it into my mouth. My tongue pried its way between her teeth and I stroked hers in an effort to let her know what the night would bring.

"Fuuuck." She breathed out and I knew I had her. "Nice meeting you Edward. I'm, I'm …"

Continuing to grind into her I asked, "You're what?"

She giggled. "Shit! I fucking forgot my name."

"Does it matter? You only need to remember my name as it will be the one you call out."

"Damn."

"Your place or mine?" I asked leading her outside.

"Let's just go outside for now. I didn't drive remember?" She reminded me.

Once we were outside the confines of the bar her hands were all over me. She grabbed my dick through my jeans and started rubbing it. My dick quickly engorged itself fuller with blood; straining for relief.

"You got to stop or I'm not going to last much longer."

"Why wait?" she grinned. "Where are you parked?

I pointed to the edge of the dimly lit parking lot. "My car is back there, next to that huge oak tree."

"Perfect. Do you have protection?" she said as she unbuckled my belt and led me towards my car.

"Yeah," I fumbled around in my pocket and pulled out a condom.

"You were pretty sure of yourself when you left your house tonight huh?" she cooed into the night.

With a shrug I answered "Better to have one and not need it that to need one and not have it."

"Excellent advice." Pointing at my silver Volvo she asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes." I answered just as we reached my car.

Grinning evilly up at me, "Good thing because I want you now!"

"Now?" I almost lost my confidence.

Leaning up against my car and pulling me between her legs, she latched her arms around my neck and forced my head down towards her. "Yes," She breathed against my ear before releasing me. "Right now."

She unzipped my pants and unsheathed my cock from the confines of my jeans. It acknowledged her with a bubble of precum.

She grabbed the condom from my hand, ripped open the package and rolled the condom down on me in one fluid motion.

"I think you mentioned something about fucking me until I could barely walk?" She reminded me of the words I had spoken earlier as she reached one of her hands up and started to run her fingers through my hair while stroking me with the other.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I grabbed her ass, picked her up, pushed her panties to the side and slid her down on my rock hard cock. "Oh fuck, you're tight as hell."

She wiggled a little and the last few inches of me filled her to the hilt. "Ohhhh." we moaned simultaneously.

I remained still for a few moments allowing her to adjust to the size of me.

"Go." She commanded.

Under the shadows of the tree and the dark cover of the night, I started fucking her for all it was worth. I thrust into her so hard I rocked the car.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" she whispered into my neck as I plowed into her.

Her hands clawed and scratched my neck and shoulders as I picked up a steady rhythm. "Oh Edward, Oh Edward, Oh Edward" she chanted my name with each thrust just as I had predicted.

"Ed- Ed- Edward," She stammered and I knew she was close. I slammed her roughly against the car and reached my hand between us and pinched her clit. I felt her pussy clench hard around my dick. She bit down on my neck. When she released me she cried out, "Fuck me" in ecstasy.

Seeing the exquisite set of emotions roll across her face as she came instigated my own release. I thrust into her hard one last time and leaned into her.

Waiting a few moments for my breathing to calm down and for the blood to return to other parts of my body, I pulled out of her. I set her back down on wobbly legs.

"Damn." Was all she managed to breathe out.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I laughed cockily, realizing another one of my predictions came true.

"I got to go." She said as she smoothed out her skirt and started walking back unsteadily towards the bar.

"Wait," I finished adjusting my jeans, I reached out for her arm. "Why?"

"I didn't come here alone and I don't leave my friends." She repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Well at least let me help you back," I offered.

"Fine," she agreed and we walked back in silence; both of us lost in thought.

_I just fucked a girl and I don't even know her name; I haven't done that since what, college?_

As we reached the bar the door swung open almost smacking her in the head. A small pixie like girl emerged, when she saw us, she smiled in relief.

"Bella, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. You were gone like forever. Where have you been? And who the _FUCK_ are you?" She asked, poking me in my chest in an unspoken challenge, with fury in her eyes.

Ignoring the little spitfire I redirected my attention elsewhere. "So, your name is Bella?"

"It's Isabella Swan actually, but my friends call me Bella." She shrugged. "Alice, this is Edward and I plan on seeing more of him." She stated plainly.

"Damn, you just fucked her and you didn't even know her name." Alice asked incredulously. Then she turned and shook her head at her friend, "And you, I don't even know you anymore."

Bella lifted her hand to stop Alice's tirade, "Didn't you say before we left the house tonight that you wanted me to live a little and to pull the stick out my ass? Well I did, I took your advice and lived a little and it was fucking amazing." She smiled at me.

It must have been the alcohol that spurred her on that first night because 2 years later we haven't done anything nearly as exciting as that. Shit, since then I could barely get Bella to take off her shoes off in public. She wanted to keep all of our extracurricular activities relegated to the bedroom. The lack of stimulation killed my sense of adventure. We did only a few positions, the usual: missionary, doggie style, reverse cowgirl. A couple of smacks on the ass, a few quick grazes over her breasts and nipples and it was over. Sometimes Bella acted so prudish; she smacked my hands and dick away every time I even tried to get close to her ass. I'm not sure if she noticed how frustrated I'm getting with our lackluster sex life.

"Edward I want to try something new." Bella informed me soon after we completed one of our fuck sessions.

"What do you mean?" I anxiously awaited her answer.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but our sex life has become boring as hell and I want to switch it up a bit."

_Thank you all that is holy!_ I silently prayed. "Like what?"

She rolled over to where I was lying on the bed and straddled me, "Edward, do you trust me?"

"Yes." My dick stirred in interest.

"Good. I signed us up for classes at the Dark Whisper." She stared me in the eyes looking for my reaction.

_YES!! _I tried to hide my emotions, and thought about Barbara Bush naked trying to _'shake that thing like a salt shaker'_ in an attempt to keep my dick from doing its happy dance. I put on my best poker face. "Isn't that the sex club?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked surprised, awaiting my response.

_Busted. Shit. Lie or tell the truth. Lie or tell the truth. No way in hell I'm telling her about Jasper. That settles it: Half truth._ "Bella I have lived in Seattle nearly all my life and guys talk and things come up. Wait, how_ do you know_ about the Dark Whisper?" I threw back on her.

"Same as you, I talked to some of my girls at work and _things_ came up." She smirked.

Trying to feign excitement I asked "Um, so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow." She answered jumping off of me.

I swear I heard the Hallelujah Chorus playing somewhere in the recesses of my mind. My dick had gone from slightly aroused to painfully hard within a few seconds of that one word leaving from her mouth.

"Listen, I got to go." She leaned down and kissed me goodbye. "Get some rest and I expect you to pick me up tomorrow at my place no later than seven and we'll leave from there."

I got up and walked her to the door and she opened it, preparing to leave. I could care less that one of my neighbors could have walked by and saw me standing butt ass naked in the doorway in all my glory. I kissed her and grabbed her ass one last time before closing and locking the door.

I knew sleep would escape me if I didn't do something with my hard-on. I needed to take a shower. My engorged cock pointed the way to the bathroom. I reached in and turned the water on giving it time to heat up. I grabbed the shower gel and soaped up. I braced myself against the wall with my right hand and fisted my dick with the left. I bit my bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping as I began stroking myself thinking about all of the different scenarios we might experience tomorrow night.

_I wonder if she'll let me fuck another woman. Would she let me fuck a man? Would she be willing to watch? Would she join in? Would I be okay if she fucked someone else? Hell yes._ I jacked off to my vivid imagination spewing cum against the tile. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

I got into bed with a smile on my face, excited, like a child on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night. I could barely sleep thinking about all of the sexually deviant things Bella and I would be learning at Dark Whisper. I finally succumbed to exhaustion.

The work day could barely past fast enough. I completely zoned out during two meetings, one with a perspective client who could sense my preoccupation and requested a follow-up meeting and the other was a staff meeting hosted by the CFO of my accounting firm. I struggled through the meeting and I was sure I missed several key points that I should have questioned further but my lack of concentration on the task at hand prevented me from doing so. I asked my secretary to send me the meeting minutes as soon as they were available. I had to reschedule all of my planned teleconferences for later dates as I continued to daydream about all of the possibilities that will take place later tonight.

At 4:30, I started shutting it down. I transferred a few of reports that I started and stared at for the last two hours to my jump drive so I could review them over the weekend. I disconnected my laptop and packed it into its travel case. I straightened the loose papers on my desk and emptied my recycle bin. I was literally on pins and needles waiting for five o'clock to roll around. _Got to go!_ _Got to go! _Became mantra as my fingers tapped away the ticking seconds on the desk.

_Fuck it._ _What's fifteen minutes?_ I grabbed my coat, picked up my case and slammed the door to my office a little more forcefully than usual as I rushed out to prepare for tonight.

"In a rush?" Angela, my secretary, smiled as I hurried past her towards the elevator doors. I'd fuck her if I wasn't already fucking Bella.

"A little bit." I smiled back as the doors closed and started their slow decent down to the parking garage.

Lil' Ed jumped in excitement ready for tonight as soon as we hit the ground level. _Oh hell no. Can't have you fucking things up. I'm going to take care of you as soon as we get home. _I stroked myself in preparation.

As ordered, I picked Bella up promptly at 7:00. I wasn't sure what to wear but finally decided on a midnight blue long sleeved shirt and matching trousers. "We all set to go?" after greeting her with a kiss at the door after she opened it to let me in.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse," She answered as she walked back to her bedroom. I watched her cute ass jiggle slightly as she walked away. "Okay, ready." Grabbing her keys from the counter and walked towards the door.

We decided to take the stairs down to the first level. I was itching to go. _Come on. Come on. Places to go, people to fuck._ Bella sensed my nervousness and clasped my hand in hers as we reached the ground floor and headed towards the parking garage.

"Shit, I left the directions on the counter." She started to turn back.

Anticipating this, I smiled, "Don't worry about it; I programmed the directions into my GPS."

"Always prepared," She beamed.

Traffic was relatively light and we made it to Dark Whisper in no time.

I helped Bella out the car and led her to the entrance of the non-descript building.

I knocked on the ominous looking black door. A small slit opened and a pair of familiar gray eyes peered back at me. The eyes darkened in recognition.

"May I help you?" A male voice asked.

Not really knowing how to answer, Bella stepped in front of me and responded, "We're here for the beginner's class."

"Your names?" The eyes darted from Bella to me then back to Bella.

"Bella and Edward, we're a pre-pay." The door swung open and we were ushered into a dark room that was decorated to look like a medieval dungeon.

"Bella, so good to see you again." A man clad in all black with short blonde hair appeared from out of the dark confines of the room. He clasped both of Bella's hands in his own, took a step back and salaciously gave Bella the once over. He looked me straight in the eyes as he dropped her hands, pulled her into an embrace and proceeded to tongue her down in front of me, silently daring me to intervene.

I held my ground; nevertheless, I felt a surge of anger, jealousy, and lust tear through me as I watched their interaction. Bella made no attempts to step out of his hold.

His eyes never left mine and he was the first to break the kiss.

Catching her breath, Bella made quick work of the introductions. "Master Carlisle this is Edward."

_Master Carlisle. What the Fuck? _

As if he heard my thoughts he turned his full attention to me. "Bella, you were right; he is a fine specimen. He'll make an excellent sub." His eyes undressed me and his tone unnerved me.

Master Carlisle grabbed my crotch and rubbed it. "Nice." My cock hardened against my own volition.

"Such a naughty boy aren't you? I can't wait to properly break you in." He grinned.

"Jasper," He called out and a tall lanky man with blonde curls skimming his chin sauntered into the room.

_Fuck me._ I finally knew where I had seen those eyes before and my dick picked up on it as well. I had face-fucked him several times back in college while these same eyes looked up at me. My legs weakened as I thought about his perfect lips and tongue wrapped around me.

"Come escort Edward to the dressing room, while I take care of Bella." he requested.

"Yes Master Carlisle." Jasper complied and he led me out of the great room in to a small dressing room off to the right.

As soon as we were out of sight; Jasper threw me up against the wall and started kissing me roughly. My surprise left my mouth open and he took this opportunity to shove his tongue into it; his tongue battled mine for dominance. I submitted to his will and allowed him to tongue fuck my mouth.

_Damn, he has gotten better_. I moaned around his tongue, and he pulled back. I could feel how very excited he was by the way his erection was poking me in the stomach.

"Ed. I missed you." Jasper whispered against my lips. "We'll reconnect later. You've got to get properly dressed."

He handed me a black thong. "That's it?"

"Pretty much," He smiled.

"Ok." I stripped down, folded my clothes and put on the thong. "Let's go."

I followed Jasper back to the main room where I saw Bella. She looked sexy as hell. She had on a black leather swimsuit with black patent leather stiletto fuck me heels.

There was another couple near her, a blonde Amazon and a dark haired muscular male.

"So glad you could join us." He smiled at Jasper and me.

I walked over and stood next to Bella.

"On your knees." Immediately I did as he directed. "Here on out, you won't speak unless given permission to do so. You will address me as Master Carlisle and she is now Mistress Bella. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Speak," he commanded.

"Yes Master Carlisle."

"Good boy." He patted my head.

Master Carlisle handed Bella a small leather collar with a leash attached to it. "You may collar him to let everyone know he belongs to you."

There was a banging on the door that we had entered earlier.

"Everyone wait here. We still have a few minutes before we begin. Use this time to meditate on things to come."

About ten minutes later, Bella's roommate Alice entered the room. _What in the hell? Just what I don't need; Bella's overprotective friend ruining tonight's activities. But I would fuck her dry if given the opportunity in that cute cat outfit she had on. Rawr. _I forgot Master Carlisle's instructions and started to get up. This movement made Bella mad and she yanked the leash back forcefully. _Shit! Fuck! Damn!_ I forgot I couldn't talk, put Master Carlisle didn't say I couldn't gesture. It was obvious Bella hadn't recognized her friend enter the room so I pointed in Alice's direction.

Alice walked over to Jasper and got on her knees beside him.

Master Carlisle reentered the room and grabbed a riding crop from off the wall.

"Subs, over the next seven weeks you will learn how to obey and serve. You will learn to anticipate your Master's and Mistress's needs and wants, and you will learn to control your own needs to the point of only feeling pleasure when they let you!"

"Doms," he continued "you will learn the proper way to take care of your Sub, the appropriate use of punishment and rewards, safe words, and how to use slight pain to create immense pleasure." Master Carlisle tapped his leg lightly with the riding crop to drive home his point.

This small act caused my dick to harden; what I wouldn't give to have that spanked across my ass, my dick, my chest.

"Now we will all introduce ourselves. Subs speak when told… understood?" I along with the other subs nodded at his inquest.

"Name and something about you please," Master Carlisle went around the room.

When he got to me I didn't bother to stand. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm Edward Masen, and I like playing the piano."

Now that the introductions were dispensed with Master Carlisle informed us, "It's important that everyone in this class gets to know each other because we will all be participating together, so if anyone has a problem sharing, or with homosexuality now would be the time to leave." My dick jumped at the thought of being with Jasper again.

"We will start with control, now Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, you're couples so you have been with each other before, therefore we will be mixing things up a bit. Kitten you go over with Bella, Emmet go to Jasper, Edward you go to Rosalie." Master Carlisle commanded.

_Yes!_ My mind tuned out the last bit of what Master Carlisle had to say. _Wait…Did he say we had his permission to come?_ Bella dropped my leash, granting me permission to leave and I crawled over to the statuesque blonde known as Rosalie.

"On your back." She commanded.

I did as she ordered and she pulled off my thong and my dick sprang out to greet her.

"You're huge." Mistress Rosalie complemented me. "Bella's very lucky to have you." She fisted my dick with both hands and softly stroked my entire shaft. The head of my dick dribbled precum. She spread the moisture across the head of my dick with her left thumb. She stroked the length of me with her right hand while her left continued to manipulate the head. With slow strokes she picked up a steady pace. Up and down with slight twisting motions. Little did she know she would be working me all night if this was all she was going to do.

_Shit this feels so good._ I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and got lost in her touch.

I thought she was going to continue with her hand job when I felt her lips wrap themselves around the head. My eyes shot open. She released me and smirked.

"You like that do you boy?" she asked flicking the slit of my dick with her tongue before licking and sucking the length of me.

I didn't respond verbally but I arched my back and tried to thrust my dick back into her mouth. Rosalie showed me that she was in control. Each time I bucked she would back off. When I allowed her be in charge of pleasure she deep throated me and pulled me deep into her mouth until l hit the back of her throat. My toes curled.

Trying to concentrate on something other than my impending orgasm I looked over at Bella and Alice. Alice's face was the epitome of ecstasy. Bella's face was buried deep between her legs. This did nothing but fuel my need for release.

Rosalie stopped giving me head and went back to her hand job. She gave my dick a hard squeeze. She could sense that I was close. She kissed her way up to my chest and sucked and bit my nipples; first the left and then the right. With her left hand she grabbed my balls and massaged them and with the right she raked her nails back up the underside of my dick back up to the head. This was the little push I needed. My eyes rolled back in my head. I bucked into her hands and I shot my thick hot cum up my chest, barely missing giving her an eye full.

My dick continued to twitch for several seconds.

"My job is done here," Rosalie chuckled triumphantly.

Master Carlisle called us to attention by clearing his throat. "This class is nearly over. Next week the Subs will be punished for cumming without permission."

_Fuck._ I knew I should have listened harder.

Master Carlisle handed us a questionnaire about tonight's events and requested comments. I wrote at the bottom that I couldn't wait until next week. He pulled Alice into a private conversation.

"Go get dressed and I'll see you all next week." He dismissed us.

"Edward, if it's okay with you I'm going to ride home with Alice." Bella whispered.

_Damn, no fucking tonight_. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes I simply stated "Fine."

Jasper came up behind me and clapped me on the back. "Maybe we'll get the chance to catch up."

* * *

**AN: So did I do ****Danie-SweeterThanSour's story**** justice? Leave me your thoughts & opinions.**

**READ & REVIEW **

**(it helps with inspiration)**


	3. Be Kind and Rewind

**A/N: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, yada, yada, yada**

* * *

APOV

"Alice, what the hell were you thinking?" Bella asked as she unlocked the door to our apartment.

I purposely brushed up against her perfect ass while I pushed my way past her and kicked my shoes off by the door. I started pacing around the living room trying to formulate an answer. "Honestly? I don't… I don't… I don't know." I stammered running my hands through my inky black hair. _She wants me to think after she fucked me earlier tonight? _

Bella looked at me in such a way that I knew I had to start explaining, quickly. _Damn, she's got that mistress stare down pat._

"I wasn't being nosy, honest. I was cleaning up a little bit around here and I saw the name and address on the counter. I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I knew I had heard the name before, but I had to be sure, so I googled it. The more I found out, the more my imagination got away from me. Next thing I knew I was driving in my car to Dark Whisper trying to figure out a way to rescue you, _my best friend_." I paused my pacing long enough to look at her through veiled lashes.

Bella ripped into me. "Rescue me? Seriously Alice what did you think you were going to do once you got there?" She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows; this alone told me she wasn't buying it. She folded her arms up under breasts which made them jut out a little bit more than usual.

_Bella has no fucking idea how sexy she is when she's upset._

I licked my lips and smiled at her. I couldn't help it.

All I want to do is rip her top off and bury my face in her creamy mounds, gorge myself on the feel of them. I closed my eyes and I could see myself sucking and biting on her nipples until I had them as hard as erasers. I would leave her tits glistening from my salvia as I licked my way down her torso, softly nipping here and there as her body shivered in anticipation. Her hands gently locked into my hair and pushed me further down voicing what her mouth couldn't say. I looked up into her big brown eyes as my lips captured her clit and sucked it between my teeth. I could feel the moisture from my arousal soak my panties just thinking about it.

_Is it me or is the heat on in here? _I started to fan my hands in attempt to cool myself off.

_Focus Alice._ I felt my body start to flush. I got to stop this before I start masturbating in front of her.

"Hell Bella, I don't know." I threw up my hands and resumed pacing.

"What?" she asked like she couldn't believe the verbal diarrhea that was spilling from my mouth.

"It sounded good in my head. To be honest I hadn't thought it out fully." I admitted.

"I wouldn't disagree with you on that," she murmured under her breath as she grabbed the remote, sat down on the couch tucking her feet under her and turned on the TV.

Now it was my turn to say, "What?" as I spun around on my heels and looked at her with my hands on hips.

"Nothing, nothing," she said as she started flipping through random channels.

An uneasy silence filled the room and I returned to my pacing; both of us lost in thought over tonight's events. I kept seeing flashes of Bella's face buried between my legs and my need for her started to build again. _I have to sit down soon or I'll have my hand buried knuckle deep in myself thinking about the way her lips felt on both sets of mine._

Bella was the first one to break the silence. "Look Alice, I know you mean well but I'm grown and I'm not some little kid that needs protecting. Edward and I have been dating for almost two years now."

"I know that," I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her. I pulled her feet from under her, placed them in my lap and started rubbing on them. I wonder if she would freak out if I took one of her feet and started sucking on her toes. Give each one their own little blow job.

"Yes, but did you know that I was the one who suggested Dark Whisper to him?" She asked shifting to get more comfortable.

"You?" I crooked my eyebrow at her as my mouth fell open and my hands stilled. _I didn't see that one coming_. _Who knew that my sweet Bella was a little freak? _I mused.

"Yes me. Don't give me that look," She grinned evilly. "And don't stop rubbing" she added wiggling her toes.

I resumed massaging her feet. "Bella you are the biggest stick in the mud ever." My hands slowly moved up to her calves.

_I wonder how far up her leg she will let me go._

"Yeah, I kinda felt like things were getting, you know, lackluster in the bedroom with Edward, so I wanted to break us out of our comfort zone and add some spice to our sex life. I mean Edward is always so careful. We only do _three_ positions for heaven's sake! Every time I try to move us into a different position we either get jumbled up, the rhythm gets thrown off, it starts to hurt, which is never good, or I start to laugh at lunacy of it all. And as you very well know nothing makes a dick go limp faster than a girl laughing during the middle of sex. Then Edward wants to stop and talk. Ugh. I just want to fuck. You know? Through my legs up over his shoulders while sitting in his lap, lean back a little and grab unto his forearms and just have him plow into me, while my boobs are bouncing up and down, hmm…" she sighed.

I could tell she was getting turned on by her own words because she temporarily closed her eyes and attempted to bring her legs together. Shit, I was getting turned on just thinking about her tits bobbing and her head thrown back in ectasy.

"We lost the magic of that first time," She continued. "That wild abandonment, that night at the bar, he owned my ass. He fucked me hard." Bella trembled at that thought. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip.

"TMI," was the only response I could think of as I controlled the urge to lay her back on the couch and kiss and suck her tongue into my mouth before drowning in the intoxicating warmth of her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, the sex is still good; thankfully I don't have to use my vibrator to finish the job myself. But, if Edward and I kept going the way we were…. I figured, I want to be with him, I want this relationship to work, then I will need to be the one to take charge of the way things go in our sex life; if we are to both be satisfied. Dark Whisper just seemed to be the next logical step." She divulged.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. _If she would just let me have my way with her for 10 minutes...I'll show her who owns her ass._

"So do you want to talk about tonight's class?" She invited, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Can we do that?" I was hoping she would ask, as I wasn't sure how to bring this up and I was dying to talk to her about it.

"I don't see why not. Master Carlisle didn't say we couldn't." She said as she switched off the TV. She shifted slightly on the cushion so that her back was resting against the arm of the sofa and gave me better access to her legs.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella." I gushed. "It was amazing. No, it was more than amazing. It was marvelous, astounding, frightening. It was better that I could have ever imagined, not that I could have planned it any better than this. I mean I had every intention of coming in there tonight and rescuing you. Only I didn't know how I was going to do it. I was so worried about you. I started banging on the door like the big bad wolf, and before I could think about what I was going to do once I was inside, I was being asked if I wanted to be a Dom or a Sub, and as you know I blurted out sub before I could think about it. "

I rambled on as Bella made no efforts to stop me. "Fuck, did you see Jasper? I know you weren't looking at him like that because you were with Edward and all, but damn Bella how could you not? Did you see his ass, his dick, his body? He's just my type: tall, blonde, hung and completely fuckable. Did I mention he has a super cute ass?" I made gripping gestures with my hands to stress my point as I bit down on my bottom lip. I could feel myself getting moist just thinking about him.

"Do you think he likes me; no don't answer that." I asked and answered self-consciously as I resumed rubbing her legs. "I can't wait to fuck him." I said more to myself than to Bella.

"And Master Carlisle," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before I spontaneously combusted from the heat that was building between my legs. "Oh my damn, I mean Jasper is sexy. But Oh. My. Gawd. Master Carlisle, he's one hot Bitch. Bella you saw him, he practically oozes seduction. I would fuck his shadow if he'd let me. Did you see the way his tee shirt fitted him; it practically skin fucked his torso, and he looked absolutely scrumptious in his leather pants." I knew I would be playing with myself, for days to come, on the way he looked tonight, until I saw again him next week.

"And his voice, I swear it was so fucking erotic it practically gave me an _ear_gasm just hearing him talk." I started to test Bella's boundaries as my hands move past her knees and I began rubbing a little bit further up Bella's legs, edging towards her silky smooth inner thighs. I made sure that my hands moved agonizingly slow to the crest of entrance without touching her and back down again. I could feel Bella squirm with need on each pass.

"I could definitely get off on his voice alone." I teased.

"Don't stop." Bella said when I paused to reminisce about meeting Carlisle and Jasper. I couldn't tell if she was talking about me rubbing on her thighs or my inane chatter. I looked over at her and I could see her eyes darken and knew she was deeply aroused.

I continued, "I hadn't even been there 10 minutes and I swear it was like he knew just by looking at me, he knew everything about me sexually. He could tell that I was feening for Jasper and he used that against me. I think it turned him on knowing that I wanted both him and Jasper."

_Hmm, I wonder if Master Carlisle will let me fuck them, both, at the same time, a blonde Adonis sandwich. Jasper on top, Master Carlisle taking me from behind; the two of them kissing over my shoulder. Master Carlisle marking me on my back. Jasper biting my nipples and me massaging his ass._ I digress.

"They way he touched me, Bella, it was incredible. I couldn't stop him; fuck, I didn't want him to stop." My eyes glazed over thinking about all the things I experienced with Master Carlisle while we were waiting for the class to begin.

"What did he do?" She inquired.

My mind and my hands froze. _What do I do? Do I tell her or show her? Fuck._

"What did he do?" She repeated when I hesitated too long.

"He pulled me close to him, and then he… He…" I stalled as I deliberated within my mind on what I was going to do or say next.

_You know you want to. What do you have to lose?_ I asked myself internally.

_Only my best friend if I scare her._

_She's practically giving you an open invitation._

_But…_

_She did it to you. You'll just be returning the favor._

"He what?" She demanded, starting to grow impatient.

I threw caution to the wind as one of my hands slipped inside her panties. "First, he did this," and I began to gently caress the folds of her cunt; they were slick from her arousal. "Bella, you're already soaking wet."

"Umm-hmm," Bella whimpered as she closed her eyes and spread her legs wider giving me greater access to her pussy.

I was emboldened that she didn't pull away. With my free hand I moved Bella's leg to the outside of me so that I was in between hers. "Then he did this," and I flicked her clit causing her to buck up into my hand. I brought my free hand back and I ran it up her side until I got to her breasts. I moved my hand across the both of them feeling her nipples pebble against my touch.

"And he did this," I said as I introduced two of my fingers to her pussy while continuing to rub on her clit with my thumb.

"Hell-ll-ooo," She whispered out as she thrust herself down on my hand.

_I_ _can't believe how responsive she is too this. Fuck she is really turning me on. _I could feel my own nipples tighten from excitement_._

Encouraged, I added another finger and started stroking her pussy deeper, faster and harder. I was mesmerized by the tightness, the wetness, the smell. I worked my way into a good rhythm and I could feel her juices coat my hand. I begin to alternately twist and tweak each nipple through her bra.

Clearly enjoying herself Bella began to squirm from my ministrations and tried to close her legs around my hand. "Yes Alice, yes Alice, yes Alice almost," she groaned out, tossing her head from side to side.

I knew she was getting close. I inserted the last finger and turned my hand slightly so that my fingers could angle towards her g-spot. I knew I had found the right place as her breathing became labored. I rubbed hard on her clit and was rewarded by having her walls clamp down on my hand as her ass bucked and thrashed against the seat.

"Yes!! Alice!! Yes!! This feels so… ss-so… sooo… aaaahhh!!! So good!!!" she cried out and her pussy squirted all around my hand as her climax went on for what seemed like days. She sucked air into her lungs in short gasps as she rode out the tide of her orgasm. Each gasp punctuated by "So good."

My own juices soaked the couch as I came from watching her. I removed my hand and licked each finger dry. "Hmm." I moaned; her taste was exquisite.

"Damn Alice," Bella smiled, somewhat embarrassed, after her breathing returned to normal.

"What can I say? We don't call him _Master_ Carlisle for nothing." I shrugged. I was secretly pleased that I was able to bring Bella to orgasm and fulfill one of a thousand different fantasies I had about her.

_One down, nine hundred, ninety-nine to go. No one ever said progress was going to be easy or fast._

Bella pulled herself back up into a sitting position, "You sure that was all him?"

"Some of it," I wouldn't admit that a lot of me was in what had just occurred.

"Well what about us?" Bella quizzed.

"What about, what about us?" I stammered. _Did she really want to continue this?_

"What did you think about our, um, _encounter _at Dark Whisper?"

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment. "Truthfully, Bella?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you'd be honest with me."

"It was amazing, a dream come true." I said in a rush. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to feel your body pressed up against mine. See your face buried between my legs and feel your tongue on my clit, your fingers fucking my pussy." I stopped at her obvious discomfort. _I've got to work on that._

"Being on display like that, with everyone watching us, was such a huge turn on. You know, for a first timer; you've got skills." I gave her props.

"I know." She looked at me and snorted, as if I was questioning her ability to please me.

"I am a little worried about next week's punishment." I admitted. "I wonder what Master Carlisle has in mind? What is he going to do? I mean there's so many ways to punish us. Do you think he's going to spank all of us? Do you think he'll use the riding crop or the paddle? Who do you think will get it first?"

"That's for him to know and you'll definitely find out. I wouldn't worry too much about it; at least you know you'll be rewarded by him when it's over."

"True." The thought of Master Carlisle fucking me ignited the smoldering flames back into a raging inferno.

Bella untangled herself from around me, stood and stretched. "I'm a bit _drained_ from tonight's activities. I think I'm going to take a shower and call it a night."

I was slightly disheartened that she didn't ask me to join her; however, I agreed with her assessment. "Yeah, me, too." I stood and watched her cute ass walk past me she left the room.

I started to follow her out the room when my phone rang.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and vote on the next chapter of who you want to see.**

**Read/Review**


	4. Here Kitty Kitty

**AN: This chapter contains graphic male on male slash and if this isn't your cup of tea, you may need to drink elsewhere. You have been warned.**

****Thanks DanieSTS and you know why ;-).  
Disclainer: Stephenie Meyers owns etc. yada, yada, yada **

* * *

JPOV-

I waited quietly for Master Carlisle to acknowledge my presence. This would be my last session with him as his sub. Although I wanted to continue in this role as a switch; Master Carlisle felt that it would be best if I devoted my attention to being a Dom. I was resigned to the fact that he was right.

This last time would be bittersweet.

"On your knees," He ordered.

Immediately I dropped to my knees.

"Open," he slipped his stiff cock into my mouth.

I fastened my lips around him. He pulled himself almost all the way out of my mouth before ramming himself all the way back in. I used my teeth to graze the underside of him and his hands immediately grabbed tufts of my hair. I maintained a seal around him.

"You are so good at this," he cooed as he set a languid pace.

I hummed my appreciation around him and this temporarily caused him to break rhythm. I inwardly smiled at the power I held in giving him pleasure. I loosed my hold around him and began to curl my tongue around the length of him and lightly nipped my way down to his balls and sucked them into my mouth hummed once more. Again his resolve was broken. I licked my way back up the lick of him and took him back into my mouth.

I held my mouth open with my tongue extended so that each time his dick reached the back of my throat I was able to tickle his balls with my tongue while skimming the top of him with my teeth.

He tightened his hold on my hair and moaned signaling his impending release. I closed my mouth and he shot his hot cum down my throat. In my younger days I would have struggled to swallow, today it was effortless. Once I had cleaned him, I carefully placed him back into his pants.

He loosed his hold on my hair. His right hand traced a path from my ear to my chin and he raised it so that I could look him in the eyes. "It will be difficult to find someone as_ talented_ as you. I will hate losing you as a sub."

He released my chin and my head fell to my chest.

"Stand, I think I have just enough time to reward you." He grasped my dick and began stroking.

"You may come when you are ready." Under his expert touch, I knew it wouldn't be long. The feel of his fingers on my dick caused me to groan. The up and down motion on my shaft was exhilarating.

With his free hand he caressed my sack with the softest of touches and I felt them tighten against my wanting to impede the inevitable. He used his thumbnail to scrape my frenulum and my eyes closed. I don't where or know how he managed to get a small vibrator out and turned it on and held it against me and I felt the pulsations throughout my body and in seconds I was bucking into his hand against my will.

My knees locked and I discharged into his hand. When I had calmed down enough to open my eyes, I saw that he was looking at me with a smirk on his face. He wiped his hands on a cloth that was on top of his desk.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "We must get ready for tonight," he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Sit." He extended his hand and offered the open seat in front of him. "I gave you an assignment. I am ready to hear it."

_Here goes nothing. _I took in a deep breath.

I sat across from him and exhaled, "We should keep it light tonight. Don't you think?" I second guessed myself when he hesitated to respond as quickly as I liked.

Carlisle shrugged and then tented his fingers, "This is your show; I am here simply to mentor you through it."

"Okay, we should keep it light," I repeated a little stronger in my conviction. "Just to see where everyone stands, test their experience levels, see how the subs obey and see if the Doms are capable of bringing their subs to pleasure."

"But if they are already in a relationship, wouldn't they know what brings their significant other pleasure?" Carlisle pointed out.

_Fuck, he must think I'm an idiot_.

"Valid point," I hadn't thought of that.

"How about this," he started. "You may want to switch it up a bit. You can still keep it light; however we'll mix the couples up, this way everyone is on even ground."

My head fell. "Maybe I'm not ready for this yet."

"You're ready." He stood up and walked from behind his desk towards me. "I will be there with you."

"But…" He touched his fingers to my lips and silenced me.

"No buts." Carlisle admonished me. I was saddened that I was no longer in the role of his sub. I know I needed to be punished for my lack of trust and doubtfulness.

"How about a compromise," He offered when he could still sense my hesitancy. "If just the two couples that signed up for tonight show you will teach the class. If there are more; I'll take the reins back."

Relieved, I shook my head in agreement.

"Let's shower and I'll meet you in the foyer in 15 minutes."

When we met downstairs in the main room, I was glad to know that we were thinking along the same lines. I decided to go with my black leather chaps. Carlisle was dressed in all black. He made the mundane mouthwatering. Black leather pants and t-shirt never looked so good; my dick hardened at the sight.

Before I could let my mind wander, there was a knock on the door. My heart raced as this indicated the first students had arrived.

I walked over to the door and slid open the slot and peered out into the night. "May I help you?"

"We're here for class." A haughty voice responded, instantly killing my hard-on.

I knew who the voice belonged to. Rosalie Hale, a tall, blonde, classic beauty with a fucked up attitude. She had worked with Carlisle several times before she left to be mentored by a dominatrix. Just to piss her off, I asked "You mean the beginner's class?"

She tried her best to be cordial, but her answer, "Yes" came out strained.

I continued my ruse, "Dom or sub?"

"Shit. What the fuck? I'm the Domme." She nodded her head back to her dark hair friend, "He's my sub."

"Jasper," Carlisle walked up behind me before I could antagonize her more. "Let them in."

I complied with his request, closed the slot and opened the door. I could feel the heat from her steely gaze.

_Bitch._

"Jasper, take them back to the get dressed."

_She knows where the fucking room is._

Rosalie interjected. "I brought my own things." She opened her trench coat to reveal a short steel mesh dress. She held up a small brown bag, "And I have what I want Emmett to wear."

_I would never hit a girl outside of scene, but this bitch would make me break all the rules._

Carlisle ignored her insolence. "Well, if that's the case, Rose, lead the way."

As I watched her leave there was a second knock on the door.

_The last couple for my new class has arrived. _I internally did my Texas two-step.

I opened the slot and instantly recognized the face of my past lover, Edward Masen. The needle, that played the music for my happy dance in my head, scratched across the surface of my album. I unexpectedly got lightheaded as my previous flaccid dick instantly rose from the dead and throbbed with renewed life.

_Shit. He's not supposed to be here._

_Keep it together Jazz. _

"May I help you?" I asked trying to keep my voice even, grateful that he could only see my eyes. Damn he looked good.

His female friend pushed him out of the way, "We are here for the beginner's class."

"Your names?" I could feel his gaze continue to bore into me as she responded; I couldn't help but steal a quick glance over to him.

"Bella and Edward, we're a pre-pay." With Carlisle still standing behind me I didn't hesitate to open the door.

Carlisle greeted them, and I hid behind the door like a pussy.

"Jasper, come escort Edward to the dressing room, while I take care of Bella." Carlisle called.

_SHIT!!!!_

_Keep cool. You can do this._

I moved from my hiding place and Edward's face instantly flashed recognition. I knew he was recalling some of our encounters together after a few shots too many of Jagermeister, and a few that were not so alcohol induced.

"Yes Master Carlisle." _Fuck, did I just give up the power?_ Hopefully Carlisle hadn't notice.

Edward looked good. Time did nothing to end the feelings I thought were long buried for him. I had to see if he felt it too. I led him to the changing rooms to the right and did a look around. And before I could wimp out, I pushed him into the wall nearest the entrance and kissed him with more force than I intended.

His lips were soft against my own. I had to taste him as I sucked his lower lip into my mouth. I used the tip of my tongue to stroke it up and down. He opened his mouth, my tongued danced with his and the sensation was more that I could bear. If I didn't stop… I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. "Ed. I missed you. We'll reconnect later."

_Okay, what the fuck was I doing?_ I shivered although it was sweltering hot in here.

_Think. Oh yeah, I remember, got to get him undressed. _I took a black thong from off of nearby peg and handed it to him. "You've got to properly dressed."

He looked at me quizzically, "That's it?"

"Pretty much," I licked my lips in anticipation of seeing him naked again. He got undressed slowly performing a mini-strip tease as I eye fucked every inch of him. It was over much too soon and he put on the thong. My dick obviously enjoyed the show as it cried a tear of pre-cum.

_Shit, I got to get that before the night is over._

"Let's go." I walked away from him before I would ravish more than just his mouth. I led him back to the great room to his lady friend. Before he could make the introductions there was another knock at the door.

_Fuck._

_Well this could change the dynamic of things_. I mused, as the knocking grew more aggressive. I hope it's another couple.

I opened the slot in the door and looked straight out. _Hmm, no one there._ I saw a slight movement in my peripheral and looked down. Blue eyes connected with my gray and time moved in slow motion.

As soon as I remembered how to breathe I asked, "What may I help you with, ma'am?"

"Umm… I… My, um friend." She stammered.

"Are you here for the beginner's class?" _Please be here for the beginner's class._

"Yes," she announced boldly.

"Sub or Dom?" I waited with bated breath. _Please say sub. Please say sub. Please say sub._

"Sub?" She answered more like a question.

I breathe a sigh of relief. _He shoots, he scores!! _My dick stiffened painfully hard. _I am going to have the worst blue balls if I keep this up._ I opened the door and ushered her in.

"Cash or credit card?" I asked before she could change her mind and she handed me her credit card.

I recollected my earlier conversation with Carlisle and smiled because I knew that he would be taking over the classes and I would be paired up with this raven haired beauty.

I updated her on the cost of the class and while she soaked this information in, my dick stood at attention and I jerked it slightly to get hers. Once I had it I stood perfectly still so that she could take me all in and I had the opportunity to do the same with her. She looked amazing and she was fully dressed.

Shit, I got to process her card. Scared that she might leave I demanded for her to stay where she was. I put an extra swagger in my step as I walked away because I knew she would be watching.

I ran her credit card information through and received the approval that she had enough funds to cover the cost of the class. I rushed back, and slowed as I drew near to her.

_Fuck. _Carlisle was with her when I returned. I handed her back her card and told her she was signed up for the full set of classes. He shooed me away by instructing me to go and check on everything while he stayed with 'our little' Alice.

_Cock blocking bastard._ I was glad his back was towards me as the green eyed monster reared his ugly head.

I remained respectful and did as he requested. I went to the room and waited. Carlisle came into the room shortly thereafter with a very flushed Alice. He introduced himself to the class and grabbed my favorite apparatus off the wall.

He knew by simply holding and touching me with it, all of my earlier grievances were instantly forgotten.

He mixed the class up just as we discussed, and I was paired with Emmett. I was disappointed that I wouldn't get the opportunity to pleasure Alice until a later time.

I was gold when it came to fellatio. I knew that Emmett was ill at ease; however, once my lips wrapped around him he would care less whom he was receiving head from. I used my hands to caress his inner thighs, tickle his taint, and fondle his balls. I touched everywhere except the head. I would leave that for last. I kept my eyes trained on his face to gage every reaction to what I was doing. His eyes were hooded but I could still see he had a slight frown of discontentment. I knew that would soon change.

I followed every place my hands touched up with my tongue, using slow wide strokes, making sure no spot went undiscovered. I blew on his skin still slick with my saliva and goose pimples puckered his skin.

His hands went to my head and I knew he was ready. Opening my mouth slightly, I sucked him in and kept my lips tight around him as he slide into my mouth.

"Mmm" He whimpered. This was all the encouragement I needed.

I flatten my tongue so that I could lick the length of him. I grabbed him around the waist and pushed him further into me until my face was flush against the front of him.

"Fuck" he moaned beneath his breath as his eyes closed. My dick got hard just from hearing him.

I pulled back and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, sucking it like it was a lollipop before swallowing back down the length of him again. Although his brain didn't want to, his hips bucked on their own accord. With the fingers of my right hand I grabbed the base of dick where it met up with his balls and stroked it lightly. I stroked the line from the top of his sack to his taint. I got dangerously close to his asshole before I made the return journey. He stopped moving each time as if waiting to see what I would do.

_I know you want me to._ I smiled around his dick. I remove my mouth briefly, and used my palm to slide and twist over the length of his shaft and head and then glided my left hand back down followed by my mouth again humming my way down. I repeated the process a few more times.

Bella and Alice were making the most beautiful sounds from across the room and when I looked back up at Emmet I could see that his eyes were on the two of them. His hands tightened in my hair.

I could hear him struggling to breathe. I knew he was close. Throwing caution to the wind I deep throated him one last time and began to using my finger to gently manipulate the outside of his ass before I stuck my index finger in. The stimulation from my finger pushed him over the edge. His taste was salty but clean and natural and undefiled.

Carlisle called an end to the class informed the subs that they would be punished. My dick was painfully swollen from the lack of release.

_So the Doms are being punished tonight. Shit!!_

Emmett grinned, "It was worth it."

Soon after, Carlisle passed out contracts and summarizations to the participants. He had Alice cornered before I could talk to her.

I was left standing alone. Feeling foolish, I started to walk toward Edward before I was cut off by Bella. She informed him that she and Alice would be riding home together.

I smiled. No need for the night to be a total loss. I came up behind him and tapped him on the back. "Maybe we'll get the chance to catch up."

"Sure. Tonight?" He asked a little too eagerly.

"Okay. Let me just check with _Master_ Carlisle to see if he needs anything else." I left Edward in the changing room and sought out Carlisle.

I found him in his office. "Do you need me for anything else tonight?"

"No. We'll talk in the morning. Be here at 10:00AM." He raised one eyebrow. He dismissed me by saying, "Have fun."

I turned and went back to Edward who was waiting for me in the same room I left him; but this time he was fully dressed.

"Follow me to my place." I requested after changing back into my regular clothes.

Edward trailed me in his car to my loft on the upper east-side of Seattle.

He pulled in next to me in the parking garage and we walked side by side to the elevator. I pushed the call button and the doors opened. As soon as we stepped in and the doors closed he was all over me. I managed to hit the button to my floor before he pushed me into the wall and kiss me just as forcefully as I did him earlier this evening. It was over much too soon as the elevator dinged its arrival to my floor.

We stepped off the elevator, and walked the short distance to my door. I unlocked it and we immediately went back to kissing. My need for him was great.

His hands pulled my shirt out of my jeans. I stopped him before we could go any further and led him back to my bed room. He kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned my jeans, zipped them down and used the toe of his right foot to pull on them. My breath hitched when my jeans started to slide down my legs. I stepped out of them.

"Still like going commando I see." He grinned.

"Underwear can be a huge time waster, besides; they would have clashed with the chaps." I smirked back.

Edward hugged me to him after his pants joined mine on the floor. He kissed me slowly and his hands caressed every sinew in my back. He broke the kiss. He nuzzled my chin with his nose before trailing it up to the right side of my face to my ear. He licked the inner canal before he sucked the lobe into his mouth tenderly biting it with his teeth. I quivered at the feeling.

He brought his lips back to mine for a couple of quick kisses and began to follow the slow process of nuzzling and licking my ear on the left. I felt myself harden further. I needed more. He returned once more and I began panting into his mouth as his one of his hands slid to the front of me and touched my dick lightly. My hips bucked into his and my eyes closed as his lips went to my neck. His hand slid up my abdomen and grazed my nipple with his thumb and then tweaked it. I turned my head, hissed into the air and kissed then bit into his shoulder.

"Are you still good at giving head?" I had to do something, anything before I ejaculated like a prepubescent teen having a wet dream.

"Well let's see," he said as he kissed his way down. He sucked and kissed each nipple and the cool air made them tauten. He kissed and licked his way down my waist. He knelt down before me and stuffed my cock into his mouth. He started sucking me off slowly.

He sucked me off for several more seconds. I began to tremble while standing up. I knew if anyone could see my face, they would see the very essence of pleasure from having his lips wrapped around my cock.

Every time his lips came to the head, I shook; he slurped me back down his throat like a vacuum. Pure bliss rushed through me.

"How does it feel?"

"Ss - Ss -Seriously?" I hissed. My eyes closed in ecstasy. My brain couldn't formulate the words of everything I was feeling. Unconsciously, I shoved my dick down Edward's throat, almost causing him to gag. He quickly recovered and grabbed my ass pushing me further down his mouth. He pulled back and began rolling his tongue around the length of me before sucking me back down. The movements he made with his tongue and lips almost made me have a seizure. I began to jerk wildly, and I came inside his mouth.

A growl alien to me, ripped from my throat. His fingers pressed into me, preparing me for the things to come. Everything he did just felt _right_. I handed him a jar of lube and a condom from my nightstand. He stood up and turned me around I felt his dick pressed against my back.

He moved me onto my stomach, and I bent my knees as he prepared to enter me. He placed himself between my legs. He caressed my ass and moved the head of his dick up and down the crack of my ass hole. I pushed back against him giving him silent permission to enter me. He moved slowly, carefully and as gently as he could into me. My sphincter loosed and welcomed him in. We both moaned at the same time, from the feeling.

"Shit Jass-ss-sper." He hissed as he slid further and further into me.

He stilled his movement and I bit my bottom lip when he was all the way in. I gripped the sheets tightly in my fists at the feeling of having him completely seated inside of me. It felt do good it was almost overwhelming. My body quivered as it reacquainted itself with the size of him. He hooked his arms underneath my own and his hands gripped my shoulders tightly and pulled me closer to him. He rolled us over onto our sides.

"Fuck," I whispered out. I wiggled my ass a little bit and this signaled to him that I was ready. He pulled all the way out and slammed into me. The sensation made my toes curl.

He thrust himself deep into me several times. I moaned. He moaned louder.

His right hand went down my stomach and grabbed onto my cock while he pumped me in rhythm with his thrusts. I closed my eyes and pictured Alice's hand wrapped around my dick, stroking me. I felt somewhat ashamed that I was thinking about her while he did this to me.

Edward moved some of my hair out of the way and pressed his lips on my neck and moved them down along my shoulder in feather light kisses. Each kiss made my skin tingle. His left hand moved from my shoulder to my midsection and wrapped itself securely around my torso.

"I want you to come with me Jasper," he growled out in to my ear. Edward's thrusts became irregular as he groaned into the side of my neck. I shivered as our hips connected again and again, the sound of skin slapping together filled the otherwise quiet room. The sweat from his body rolled down onto mine. His breath became uneven and I could sense that he was close.

He squeezed my penis and continued to stroke the length of my dick from the shaft to head; his thumb gently swirled around the slit and made hard circles all around my overly sensitive skin. I closed my eyes and I could see the small elfin-like girl with the midnight black hair and blue eyes on her knees beside me. Earlier, I swear I could feel her eyes burn holes into my back as she watched me walk away. My dick stiffened, and I knew Edward thought it was because of him. _Cocky bastard._

His left arm remained hooked around my own pulling me closer and tighter to his own body. The strokes on my dick quickened and I screamed Alice's name out loudly as I shot my load into my comforter. I haven't cum so hard in a long time. I pushed it to the floor.

"Unnngh, yes, yes, yes," I felt his cock twitch in me as he cried out his orgasm. He continued to thrust and pump into me, gradually slowing down to a stop. When he could move no further, he pulled out, disposed of his condom into the wastebasket next to the bed and collapsed on top of me, panting heavy in my ear.

When I should have been a sleeping off a sex induced high, my mind was consumed with thoughts of a dark haired seductress with sky blue eyes. I just met her and all I could think was her. We didn't even really get a chance to know each other. All I knew was her name, but I wanted to know so much more about her.

_I wonder if she's a screamer. Does she like dirty talk? Will she like to moan or whimper when I'm giving it to her rough?_ _Does she scratch or bite? Will she keep her eyes open or closed when I'm fucking her, making love to her. _My dick couldn't help but waken at the thoughts playing out in my mind. I absently began stroking myself thinking about the myriad of ways I could bring her body to rapture.

_I am not going to jack off in the bed like some love sick teenager. _My hand just wasn't going to cut it this time. I needed the real thing. I needed Alice's pussy wrapped around my dick.

"Fuck." I sighed as I tossed restlessly in the bed, pulling the covers from off of Edward's nude body. He was lying on his stomach, with his arm hanging off the bed. He is a beautiful sight to behold. Even in his relaxed state I could see the well defined muscles in his back, the firmness of his ass. But that wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted… her. Alice _fucking_ Brandon.

_Alice. Shit, did I call her name out loud?_ _I don't think I did._

I exhaled noisily again. I silently hoped that Edward would hear me, feel the mental vibes I was sending his way and talk to me. Tell me what to do. _When did I become such a girl?_

"Call her already." Edward mumbled into the bed.

"What? Call who?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Alice. Call Alice." He deadpanned before rolling over on his stomach. "If I hear you call her name out one more time, I'm going to call her myself."

A wide smile emerged on my face as I looked over at him. The arm that was hanging off the bed was now draped over his eyes. His perfectly sculpted abdomen rose and fell with each breath. His semi erect dick lolled to the left.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, "Do you think I should?" I asked a little too eager.

"It'll be better than hearing you bitch and moan about her all night." Edward pulled himself off the bed and stretched. He raised his arms up over his head, clasped his hands together and bent first to the left and then to the right twisting his body slightly as he did so. He arched his back and his dick bounced in its own calisthenics. His body was perfect harmony in motion. He rotated them down and released them before leaning over. I couldn't help but take him all in.

He walked over to where his pants lay crumpled on the floor and retrieved his smart phone. He scrolled through his list of contacts and hit send before handing the phone to me.

**Read and Review. Thanks again**


	5. Ahead by a Toe

**AN: ****Expect the unexpected in this chapter. It's VERY kinky and umm, did I mention VERY KINKY?!!. This isn't your typical lemon. Remember the summary said _ANYTHING_ goes. ;-) MUAH!!**

**Thanks Danie-STS and you know why.**

**Also my friend cravingtwilight has just written her first fanfic, Strawberry Delight. Be sure to check it out and show/leave her some love.**

****Step. Meyers own, etc. yada, yada, yada **

* * *

APOV

_Who in the hell would be calling me at this hour? _I picked up the phone and glanced down at the preview screen.

_Edward? Why would Bella's boyfriend be calling me? _

What the fuck does he want? Probably wants to yell at me for ruining his night with Bella. Fuck it. Whatever he has to say can wait. I don't have time for his bullshit. I'm going to let his ass go straight to voicemail.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Bella asked behind me, causing me to jump.

"No."

"Why not?"

_Because it's my phone, _I wanted to answer, but responded, _"Because it's Edward."_

"Edward? Why is he calling you?"

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. He's your boyfriend, you know him better than I do. I'll find out tomorrow. It's going to voicemail tonight. "

"Oh, okay."

"I thought you were going to bed." I noticed that she was only wearing her robe.

"I was but…"

"But what?"I posed.

"I dunno, I felt guilty."

"About what?" Bella's mood swings were beginning to freak me out.

I don't know." She held her head down and began to fiddle absently with the belt t holding her robe closed. "I, um, I guess, because I got my release but you didn't get yours."

My heart skipped a beat. "But Bella, technically, I did get my mind. I got mine earlier tonight at Dark Whisper. "

"But, umm, that's not the same." She whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"What are you saying?" I asked as I swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. My heart started to race and my skin flushed as if the heat was suddenly turned up in the room.

"The night doesn't have to end."

I suddenly got dizzy as the room seemed to swirl around me. My nipples tightened hard as rocks at her words. I shifted from foot to foot, my nervous energy bounded. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to take a bath, and if you want you can join me." She held out her hand to me.

I looked at her hand and faltered. _Fuck Alice. She wants you. Why are you hesitating?_

I grabbed her hand. "You'll still respect me in the morning?" I asked coyly.

"I hoped to do more than _respect_ you in the morning." She winked at me as her tongued darted out and moistened her lips.

_Fuck. I love it when she does that. _I could feel myself getting wet.

She pulled me close and somehow the belt that held her robe closed, worked its way open and revealed her flawless alabaster skin. I slipped my arms inside and wrapped them around her waist and hugged her in a gentle embrace. I felt her nipples brush my own through my blouse.

Bella whispered in my ear, "Alice, I don't know what's happening t me. It seems as if you, tonight, something awakened in me." She lifted uncertain eyes towards mine. She lifted one of her hands to my face and I nuzzled and kissed it. She leaned in a bit in waiting, wanting something.

I tilted my head up and kiss her and that was all the incentive she needed to devour me. I closed my eyes at the feel of hers on me for the second time tonight.

"No, open them; I want to see what you're feeling."

My eyes held hers as I deepened the kiss, swirling my tongue over both her top and bottom lips. I sucked her bottom lip and continued stroking it with my tongue, before slowly pulling back releasing it.

She mimicked the same actions shyly. Her shyness turned to boldness as her tongue forced its way into my mouth, ran along the edges of my teeth, before curling around my own. Her actions made me moan and I tightened my hold on her.

"Fuck Bella." I whispered when she finally pulled back.

She asked innocently, "What?" Her eyes darkened with desire. She grabbed one of my hands from around my back and pulled me to the bathroom that we shared together.

"Come on," she grinned. "Let's go get wetter."

"Fuck" I moaned again practically skipping to the bathroom behind her.

Open getting there she shrugged out of her robe and let it pool around her legs on the floor. She turned and commented, "You have way too many clothes on."

I shimmied out of my jeans and panties and allowed her to help me lift my shirt over my head. I unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms. I stood before her naked and she stepped back and took me all in. Her gaze was so intense, it made me squirm and I made a move to cover myself.

"No," she grabbed my arms and pulled them down. "I told you I want to see you."

I shivered.

She moved to the edge of the tub and sat down pulling me to her.

She let my hand go and stopped up the tub and turned the water on. She poured a small amount of bubble bath under the stream and the scent of freesia filled the small room. She turned back to me ad whispered, "Alice, I need you."

I stepped closer to her in anticipation of what would happen next.

She didn't disappoint. She kissed my mound and my knees shook. She breathed in and the intake of air that rushed past my pussy was unreal. I felt the wetness from my arousal run down my leg.

"Alice," she whispered and kissed a little lower this time and my legs opened. Her nose stroked me.

"Alice," she moaned, kissed and nipped the outer lips of my pussy before taking a swipe at them with her tongue, and my legs opened further. She blew air on the section she just licked and my entire body became inflamed.

"Alice," she hummed and kissed me a fourth time and then wrapped her arms around my torso before burying her face between my legs.

My arms that had hung limply went to her hair and brushed it back from her face. Her tongue continued to lick me.

"Alice," She murmured before her tongue found what it was searching for and flicked my clit. My legs opened as far as they could go and I was rewarded by the feel of her teeth nibbling on my clit. She used her hands to caress my ass and I thought I would stop breathing. She used the pinky of her right hand to touch my asshole.

I bucked into her face and she lost her balance. Her hands loosed their grip on me and she fell with a splash into the tub.

She came up out of the water, sputtering looking like a drowned cat. She tried to push damp strands of hair and bubbles out of her face.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the sight. "Are you alright?" I asked. "You didn't bump your head did you?"

All she could do was shake her head, _No,_ the mood was somehow broken. She moved herself next to the spigot and turned the water off.

"Don't get up," I told her as I climbed into the tub with her. "Umm, this water feels good." I situated myself so that I had one leg between her legs and she had one between mine.

I grabbed the foot that was between mine, and started massaging it, moving my fingers between her toes. I rubbed the ball of her foot and stroked the rest of her foot down to her ankle before dropping it down in the water. I looked at her and the same smoky look that she had earlier reappeared.

She drew her foot out of the water and pressed her big toe to my lips. I kissed it and sucked it into my mouth. She pulled it back and it popped out of my mouth. Bella drew her foot down my chin, to my neck, and lowered to my chest. She swirled her foot around both of my breasts and grazed each nipple with her toes. I was caught off guard when used her toes to grip my right nipple and tug on it. My breath caught.

She loosed her grasp and dipped her foot lower. She circled my belly button with her big toe prior to sticking it in and poking a couple of times. I snickered at the odd sensation. She used the heel of her foot to push against my mound.

A deliciously wicked grin came across her face and she edged the top of her foot below the water line. She used her toe to rub up and down my clit.

_Could she, would she?_

She did. She rubbed her toes up and down my pussy and my wetness mixed with the water in the tub as I squirmed closer to her. I grabbed my breasts and started rubbing on them pulling at nipples and her grin widened. I scooted lower in the tub to give her foot greater access and again she didn't disappoint. She stuck her toe into me and began to fuck me with it.

"No, yes, _oh_," I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted this, my emotions were a jumbled mess.

"No or yes, Alice," she paused her ministrations. "Answer me."

God help me, but I couldn't stop the "YES "that I escaped my lips. Pleased at my response, she renewed her efforts with vigor. I couldn't believe that I was turned on by this. I could feel my body contort around her foot and my pussy began to clench around her toe. She grabbed my legs and tried to push more of her toes into me.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh," I cried out. I was so close.

"Come for me Alice," she commanded as she wriggled her toes and I exploded around her. I was literally shaking. My eyes closed shut.

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Alice, Alice" I heard Bella call my name.

"Hmm?" I was still shaking

"Alice, wake up."

I opened one eye to see Bella's hand grabbing my arm, shaking me. My cell phone fell out of my hand and onto the floor.

"What?" I blinked several times trying to comprehend my surroundings.

"Alice, get up hon. You fell asleep on the couch." She looked down at me with a lopsided grin; she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What, why, how'd you get dressed so fast?" I sat up on the sofa to fast; the room shifted slightly before righting itself.

"Silly girl. Get up. You fell asleep out here." She tossed me an opened fed-ex box.

I reviewed the label and saw that it was addressed to me from C. Cullen. "You know it's a federal offense to tamper with someone else's mail."

"I think that's US mail, not sure this applies." She remarked.

"So what's in it?" I asked as I dumped the contents onto the coffee table.

"Your release forms, a copy of the contract and questionnaire that you filled out last night, and a few other things I didn't read through. By the way you have an appointment with Carlisle's personal doctor today for a physical and blood work. This has to be done before you can go back to Dark Whisper."

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to take in all that she said. "Okay" I heaved out as I stretched and yawned.

She pinched her fingers over her nose, "Morning breath."

She leaned down and picked up my open cell phone from off the floor and placed it on the table next to everything else.

"Who were you talking to on the phone last night?"

* * *

**Alice fell asleep and dreamed of her encounter with Bella.**

**Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Past, Present, Future

**A/N: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, yada, yada, yada**

**I know you all have been waiting on Master Carlisle's take on things. Thank you for being patient. Emmett's POV which will be the last version discussed of the first night at Dark Whisper. His story will be told when I get to his punishment.**

**;-D MUAH!!!**

* * *

MCPOV

_I opened an eye to see my sheets tented. Ah, morning wood. _

Last night was one of the most fitful bouts of restlessness I had suffered through in a long time. I tossed and turned more than slept because Alice and Jasper subjugated my thoughts and dreams. Each time I closed my eyes snapshots of the two of them floated across my mind. I still wanted Jasper, but now, I wanted Kitten in addition to him. I was being selfish and that just wouldn't do. I needed to start looking for another sub to replace Jasper soon, because if I didn't, I had a bad feeling that this would all end disastrously.

Alice's body was so in tune with my wants, my needs. Her personality was infectious and somehow she had unwittingly charmed me down to the core. I couldn't get the vision of her squirming under my touch, the softness of her lips, and the taste of her pussy out of my mind.

And Jasper… I had trained him well on how to serve and please me. He did it without complaint, always eager to be pushed to the limits as he learned more and more about himself. His skill at giving fellatio was second to none. The things he could do with his lips and tongue…

_Damn it all to hell_. _I have to get up._

I needed to clear my head before going to Dark Whisper this morning. Maybe a run will do the trick. Five miles later Jasper and Alice were still on the forefront of my mind. Him and me, she and I, she and him, Ménage–a-trois.

_This is not good. _

I showered quickly, dressed in a white shirt and jeans before fixing myself a light breakfast of fresh fruit and coffee. I checked my email, grabbed a legal pad and began to write a list of the things that needed to be accomplished while I was at Dark Whisper.

I needed to do inventory, place orders with my suppliers for new toys, fetish wear and other materials for class. I also had to assemble kits for each couple. I grabbed the note pad and headed out the door.

The drive to Dark Whisper was uneventful. I couldn't keep from smiling once I was inside my palatial palace of pleasure.

I walked to my office and sat down at my desk. I looked down at my watch. I still had ninety minutes before Jasper returned.

I promised punishments, and I had planned to do this with Jasper when he arrived later this morning. We would need to script out various scenes for next week. I would need to place a call to Bella and Rosalie and gather their input as well.

_Maybe I should call them in._ _There's still time._ I mused.

I reviewed the list that I had previously started at home and started a new page.

_I think I might introduce the Violet Wand to this group and maybe even medical play._ _Public Humiliation would be interesting. I wonder who I should pick for that scene. Who's going to be my little exhibitionist? _My lips curled up into a mischievous grin.

I definitely needed to discuss behavior modification with the Doms and subs, and the subs would need to continue to work on breath and orgasm control. _This group seems to be pretty healthy so body modification won't be an issue._

_What else? What else?_

_I can't think!! Ugh, a Dom needs to be focused._

My concentration was shot. Being here in the club got my body all keyed up again just thinking about last night's events.

_All and all things went according to plan._ I replayed last night's events in my mind…

***

I had reviewed the forms and saw that two couples were enrolled for upcoming seven week class scheduled to begin tonight. I knew all about Isabella and Rosalie; I had worked with the both of them before. Tonight would be the first opportunity I would receive to meet their partners.

Bella surprised me when she called me, out of the blue, to inform me that she could no longer continue to live her _vanilla_ life. I was astonished that she was able to suppress her dominant inclinations for the past two years. She had subbed for me prior to Jasper. After a few sessions we both knew that our arrangement was not going to work out. I tried to place her with my friend Kate, a dominatrix; so that she could be mentored properly, however but Bella only wanted to be a Domme with someone she was committed to and didn't want to do this 24x7.

She met Edward and was quite taken with him. She gushed on about him like the typical smitten school girl. After allowing Bella to talk herself into silence about_ her _Edward, I asked her to come in and fill out the appropriate paperwork and arrange payment for the upcoming classes. Unfortunately, she came in on a day that I was not in the office, so I wouldn't be able to see her until tonight.

Rosalie Hale. _Sigh._ Natural dominant. I had to give her an 'A' for effort in trying to be my submissive; but I found myself having to hold myself in check each time we scened together. We spent much of our time trying to modify her behavior and doling out appropriate punishments. She actually took me up on my offer to have her mentored by Kate and was currently offering her services 4 days a week as a dominatrix. She never had sex with any of her clients outside of occasional oral, but wanted to come clean to her boyfriend on what she did when she was not home. She wanted to explain the reason why whenever she came home she wanted to fuck his brains out. She begged for my help; I reluctantly agreed but only after I had a signed contract in hand from her promising not to interfere with my instruction.

_Sigh. _

I had to prepare for tonight. Today was the last day with Jasper. He was an excellent sub, and I was somewhat taken aback when he informed me several weeks ago that he wanted to become a Dom. He was superb as a submissive, and although he attempted to top from the bottom, those occasions were rare. I knew I would be selfish as his Dom not to allow him the opportunity to become all that he could be. I agreed to be his mentor.

When I allowed him to suck me off one last time, his eyes looked up at me with pure devotion. I couldn't help but acknowledge that he was indeed talented, and that it would be difficult to find a worthy replacement.

The feel of his lips around my dick was always pleasurable; the silken strands of his hair fisted between my fingers would be forever embedded in my mind; the feel of his massive cock responding to my touch, empowering.

_Get it together Carlisle._

I placed my final kiss on his lips as his master and struggled internally to keep myself from deepening it, overpowering him and dominating him once more.

I had to put space between us and retreated behind my desk.

"Sit." I offered him a seat for the first time as my equal. I had given him an assignment and wanted to know how much thought and effort he put into my request. So I asked him about it.

I watched him try to steady his nerves by taking a deep breath "We should keep it light tonight."

I agreed with his assessment; but before I could provide a comment, he cut me off. I decided to make him squirm a bit and simply shrugged. I didn't want to tell him what to do because as a Dom he would have to carefully script out every scene from beginning to end. You're not supposed to second guess yourself up front; that's a part of the communication and negotiation process that you're to have with your submissive before and after the scene has ended.

He affirmed his early statement by repeating it and added "Just to see where everyone stands, test their experience levels, see how the subs obey and see if the Doms are capable of bringing their subs to pleasure."

I couldn't see anything wrong with his logic, if all of the participants were truly novices in the lifestyle and if they had all met for the first time tonight, however that was not the case.

I provided him an alternate solution with the same premise. My experience seemed to unsettle him and I did not want to shake his confidence. I had to quickly dispel any feelings of insecurity. I moved to calm him and offered him a compromise. He agreed just as I knew he would.

_Still submissive._ I smiled at him. I knew that moving from sub to Dom would take some getting used to. Under my tutelage his transition would be easy.

***

I went to my dressing room inside of the club and selected what I was going to wear tonight. I settled on my supple butter leather black pants and a black tee.

I grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. I turned on the faucet and allowed the water to heat up before stepping in. I stood under the rain shower head and let the drops caress my body. I mentally cleared my mind and focused solely on my responsibilities for tonight. I emerged from the shower and admired my well defined body in the full length mirror.

_Still got it. _

I dressed and met Jasper downstairs. He was wearing the chaps I purchased for him a while back. His eyes glazed over in admiration when he saw me but I refused to be charmed.

A knock on the door broke our mental battle of wills.

I heard Rosalie before I saw her. I listened to her and Jasper's tête-à-tête and interrupted it before it got the opportunity to escalate. I allowed her to lead her brawny dark haired companion away to the dressing lounge.

Rosalie was still a force to be reckoned with. I chose to ignore her behavior rather than acknowledge it. A tap on the door announced the appearance of Bella and Edward.

I didn't hear the exchange between the new arrivals and Jasper because I was too intrigued with his body language. Something was off.

Unfortunately, I couldn't devote the time on this, as I moved forward to greet Bella and Edward.

Bella looked good enough to eat; literally. "Bella, so good to see you again." I would have to settle on a kiss, with liberties. I gathered her into my arms and kissed her like she still belonged to me. Her lips were still soft; her breath was still sweet.

My eyes locked onto Edward's and I used this kiss as a barometer to gauge his temperance. I knew that Edward was practically fuming, trying to understand my familiarity with his girlfriend, but his inherent curiosity and submissiveness prevented him from stopping me.

_Well done Edward. _I conceded as I released Bella.

Bella introduced me to Edward. His interest was obviously piqued at the title Master. Still he said nothing. "Bella, you were right; he is a fine specimen. He'll make an excellent sub."

I decided to test him further. I wanted to feel what he was working with and stroked his crotch. I felt it when his inquisitiveness changed from want to need as his dick stiffened in my hand. He still had a cocky air to him.

"Nice," I appraised him. "Such a naughty boy aren't you? I can't wait to properly break you in." _And I will break you in._

_Not here, not now._ I reminded myself.

"Jasper, come escort Edward to the dressing room, while I take care of Bella." I said these words to get an additional rise out of Edward, fully knowing that nothing was going to happen between she and I . His reaction to my declaration was the same, nothing.

I led Bella back to the women's lounge and handed her the outfit I had selected for her. "Change your clothes and I'll meet you in the playroom."

I left her alone to give her some privacy and went to find Jasper to reconfirm the plans for tonight; that he would lead tonight's training session. Before I could reach him, there was a knock on the door for the third time tonight.

I monitored this conversation closely as this new potential client would change the dynamic of the class.

_A sub, Jasper's sub._

I observed the instantaneous connection between Jasper and this unknown beauty. I was certain they weren't aware of it, yet.

_Shit._

She wasn't the type I was usually drawn to, being petite and short haired; but her vivacity compelled me to her. Greed forced me to compete for her attention. I had to be the first to know her, taste her, fuck her.

I realized it was wrong to imply that Jasper might still belong to me; I couldn't help it. My carefully guarded reserve was shot to hell; I grew hard under her intense gaze. I felt like meat at the market and hoped that she liked what she saw and would select me.

I knew the longer she perused my features the more enamored with me she would become. I had to laugh knowing that when I poured out the Cullen charm, she would be putty in my hands.

I lowered the timbre in my voice so that it was husky, laden with charisma. I practically moaned, "Hmm, very responsive aren't you? What's your name Kitten?"

I saw her nipples hardened from the sound and I knew I had her exactly where I wanted her. I had overwhelmed her. She literally had to shake herself before she could formulate a response. "Alice Brandon, Mr.?"

_Not mister, dear kitten, I will become your, "_Master, Carlisle Cullen."

Before I could go any further Jasper interrupted us. Momentarily I felt guilty for manipulating her, but when I realized that I had lost her attention because her focus was on Jasper, I was grew envious. I had to regain my advantage.

I had to know how deep her attraction was for him. "Does Jasper make you wet, Kitten?" I needed to feel it for myself. I pulled her close to me and could feel the heat from her body sear into me. I couldn't stop my hand from seeking out the evidence that her body couldn't deny. I was disappointed by this undeniable truth; her panties were drenched from her arousal. She was _very_ wet for Jasper.

Machismo compelled me to explore this uncharted territory before I relinquished her over to Jasper. I had to be the first one to make her come. Jasper was once mine; she would be mine too. I ran my free hand up her body, memorizing each and every contour. Alice had perfect breasts. Just a handful; any more on her would be a waste. I continued to stroke her pussy, every now and then flicking her clit, imagining that it was my dick sliding against the slick folds of her pussy. I needed to feel her from the inside and began to finger fuck her, pushing in and out. She came much too fast for me to enjoy what I was doing to her.

I had to show her how much she was driving me insane; I had to make her my own. She would wear my mark tonight.

Alice had to realize her moaning and writhing against me was absolute torture as my dick strained for relief. All of my tantric training was forgotten. I had to make her feel what she was doing to me, mixing pleasure with pain; I pinched her clit and nipple at the same time and damn if she didn't cum again.

She's too fucking responsive. I had to put an end to this. I had to regain control. "That's the last time you ever cum without my permission, Kitten!" I had to shock us back into reality.

I guess I was too forceful because her eyes brimmed with tears and I had to do something, anything to keep her from crying. So I kissed her, and, it was heaven on earth. She closed her eyes and molded herself into me once more.

_Fuck!! What in the hell is this nymph trying to doing to me?_

_Gotta get her changed and I have the perfect outfit. _I mused, licking her essence off of my fingers as I led her to the changing area.

Damn if Alice wasn't trying to make things incredibly hard for me by performing an impromptu strip tease. My dick threatened to explode in my pants and I had to keep adjusting myself because it was becoming more and more uncomfortable. The thought of having to walk around in wet and sticky leather helped.

I escorted Alice back to the others. I did not want to hand her over to Jasper, but this was the compromise that I agreed to.

I introduced myself to the class and relegated my spiel to them just as I had done so many times in the past with previous couples. I grabbed the riding crop down from the wall to drive home certain points.

I introduced the scene just as Jasper and I discussed and mixed the couples. The first lesson was always about control and would be a reoccurring theme throughout the training.

Everything was going well with Rosalie and Jasper and their assigned subs. They were well on their way, but Bella and Kitten…

I would have to coach them through their scene. I sat down next to Alice's head, so that I would not to be an added distraction, and instructed them each on what to do. Bella, did exactly as she was told and Alice reacted accordingly, like I knew she would. Alice's moaning and screaming ignited a fire in my loins and my dick stiffened in response. This time, I would not be denied my release, even if it had to be done by my own hand.

I took my dick out and started palming it from the head to the base. Seeing Bella's head bobbing up and down between Alice's legs was euphoric. Then Alice said four words that almost pushed me over the edge, "Master please let me."

Her feather light touch was ecstasy; but I needed her to be a little more forceful. I closed my hand over hers and built up a slow and steady rhythm. Once she got it; I removed my hand and sat back and enjoyed the show.

Alice used her thumbnail to scrape along the underside of my dick with each downward stroke. She twisted her hand slightly on the return trip. She gave the head an unexpected squeeze, rubbed her thumb along the slit and I bucked into her hand. I was having a hard time controlling my breathing. I knew it would not be long before I succumbed to her touch, especially with her increasing the speed and friction on my dick. I could feel the tension leaving body as my toes curled, stretched and popped as I ejaculated into her hand. I knew then that I would never be satisfied with just a touch of her hand. I wanted her mouth wrapped around me next, then her body.

I was proud of the fact that she made me come before she achieved her own release; but I wanted to know how much longer she could last.

To hear her beg me for her release was music to my ears; the display of emotion on her face caused my dick to become semi-erect. If she could just hold out a little longer she would be rewarded.

Unfortunately, Kitten, like Edward and Emmett, disappointed me and would now have to be punished.

I passed out the customary end of lesson Kirkpatrick assessments and informed the class of what we would be covering next week. After I had collected them, I reviewed the written comments. I had to smirk after reading her comment. So she was infatuated with me as well.

I bid them all goodnight and allowed Jasper to leave as well. I needed to stick around to clean and straighten the play room and get Alice's folder together. I needed to get her medical information, contract, and other agreements to her as soon as possible; for without them she would not be able to participate in next week's session.

I wiped down and folded the mats that were used during play, cleaned and put away both the paddle and riding crop that I handled earlier. I made sure that the play and dressing rooms were spotless before heading back to my office. I phoned my personal physician, Dr. Marcus, answering service and scheduled an appointment for Alice the next day.

I put Alice's paperwork in a Fed-Ex box. I would have to drop these off at the mailing facility if I want to get these to her by tomorrow.

_So Kitten has a thing for both me and Jasper._ I had the perfect punishment planned for her.

_Emmett likes to go camping. _I am sure I come up with several scenarios to light a fire under him.

_Edward._ I wonder how many stokes he would be able to take before I could break his cocky demeanor.

This was going to be a great fun for the next 6 lessons. I smiled as I turned off the lights and armed the security system before leaving for the night.

* * *

**Show me Love**

**Read & Review. ;-) MUAH!!**


	7. Waiting Games

**A/N: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thank you to all those who gave me a review. ;-D MUAH!!! **

**The polls were so, so very, very close, but Alice won one by 1 vote. **

**Some of you are not fond of rehash. Just have to say some things are better when served a different way, different day. **

* * *

APOV

"Who were you talking to on the phone last night?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. The last person that called was Edward. Apparently I talked to him for…" I looked at the phone and scrolled to the settings, "37 minutes."

"You talked to Edward for 37 minutes, about what?"

"I have no freaking clue. I thought I let his call go to voice mail, but I guess he must have called back later." I tried to recount the last few hours. I made a mental list inside my head.

_1. __Dark Whisper, met Masters Hot Bitch and Jasper ~ SQUEE!! __2. __Chewed out by Bella, made it up to her __3. __Phone Call from Edward let it go to voicemail __4. __Went bedroom checked and responded to email __5. __Phone rang again got another phone call from…_

"That's what happened. I heard my phone ring again during the middle of the night while I checked my email last night. I had to come out here to get it, but because it was so late I guess I must have fallen asleep with him on the phone, out here."

I stretched trying to remove some of the kinks that had formed in my back, trying to recall even a little bit of what I could have talked to Edward about and continued to draw a blank. I gave up after a few minutes. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alice," Bella started, but then her cell phone started to ring. "Never mind," She shook her head as she left to go answer it.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. My body heated remembering the erotic dream that I had just woken from moments earlier. I removed my shirt and bra.

"Alice, I have an unexpected meeting I must attend. You better put a move on things if you want to be on time for you appointment."

"_Alright!"_ I shouted through the closed door like a petulant child. I quickly got into the shower and washed away all the physical traces of last night from my body. The experience itself was forever embedded in my mind.

My appointment with Dr. Marcus was uneventful. We did the usual blood work and exams. This was all done in one self-contained facility. Dr. Marcus said everything looked well, but wouldn't know until next week.

I checked my voice mail and discovered that Jasper, not Edward, left me 2 messages. The first message was from last night. It was discombobulated and quirky. It almost sounded as if he was nervous. The second one, left today while I was being examined, was shorter, authoritative with a promise to call me later.

_That's odd._

I cocked my head to the side as I scrolled through my recent call list. I knew I wouldn't see Jasper's from today. Dr. Marcus requested that I turned off my phone while I was in his office and I complied, but, I didn't see any unknown numbers archived I just saw Edward's number and calls that I had taken prior to that.

_Hmm…_

_***_

Four hours later I returned home, Bella still wasn't back from her meeting. I took this time, to immerse myself, with the documents that were sent over earlier. I committed to memory my safe words, reviewed the other instructions and BDSM etiquette for subs.

Never look your Dom directly in the eyes unless requested to do so. That s_eems easy enough._

Remain silent unless requested to speak. _I think I can do that._

Responses should include 'if it pleases you or not unless it pleases you, master or mistress. _That shouldn't be too hard_.

Hard Limits will be respected and soft limits will be tested and pushed. _Good to know._

Punishments are just that punishments; not designed to be pleasant for the Dom or the sub. _Hate them but necessary._

There's so much information to try to remember. I completed the requested documents and placed them in the pre-paid envelope went downstairs and mailed them off.

The weekend flew by and even though I didn't want to, I had to return to the land of the working. Monday came and went and Bella and I didn't get a chance to reconnect. She was holed up in her room when I returned from work and when we did see each other, it was only in passing.

I tried to talk to her a couple of times, but each time I knocked on her closed bedroom door she responded "Busy."

I tested the knob of her door also and found that she kept her door locked as well. "Bella," I whined.

"Busy," was her only reply.

There were no calls or messages from Jasper although I kept my phone by my side all day and all night and took to sleeping with it under my pillow out of fear I would miss his call.

By the time Tuesday morning arrived, I started to grow despondent waiting for his call. I decided to stop obsessing over it. He'd call when he's ready.

Going to my boutique, Wonderland, helped take my mind off of things as well as lifted my spirits. My eclectic designs and my free-spirited consumers were a perfect match. By the time noon came, a steady flow of customers kept me busy.

I had just finished ringing up a customer when my phone rang. "Thank you and have a nice day," I tore off her receipt and handed it and her items to her.

"Wonderland, this is Alice may I help you?" I answered on the third ring.

"Kitten?" the voice on the other end purred. Master Jasper called back.

_Omigod, omigod, omigod._ I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down.

_Keep it together, Alice. _My whole body heated with desire merely hearing the sound of his voice. His southern twang made me weak in the knees.

_Okay Alice. Stop. Breathe, and respond._

"Yes Sir?" I answered just as I practiced all weekend long.

"I would like to meet with you today at 5:30 pm at your boutique."

_Yea!! He wants to see me. _I couldn't control my excitement as the nervous energy that I had just squashed came back with renewed ferocity.

_Can I refuse him?_

_Seriously Alice,_ d_o you really want to? _

_HELL NO!! _

I took a calming breath. My response came out barely higher than a husky whisper_, "_If it pleases you, Sir."

"Kitten," He drawled. "There's one more thing."

I whimpered, "Sir?" I held my breath in expectancy and a slow burn started to build between my legs as I waited in anticipation of his next words.

"I want you to take your panties off."

The phone slipped from my grasp and I had to catch it before it hit the counter.

_Did I hear him correctly? Did he just tell me to take off my panties?_

"Sir?"

"Right now!" He added with authority.

His two word command caused my body to tremble and my arousal instantly soaked my panties. I stepped out of them, at the register, without another moment's hesitation. The cool air that greeted my wet pussy caused me to moan in pleasure. "Yes Sir."

At first I was slightly self-conscious walking around my shop without underwear on. I had to make sure that whenever I had to pick something off of the floor I bent at the knees instead of at the waist. I never realized how often I broke that cardinal female etiquette rule in the past until today. But as the day wore on, I was floating on air and I felt sexy, free, powerful and primal all at the same time. I am sure this is what Master Jasper wanted all along.

_I wonder what he has in store. Will he punish me now or wait until we meet again Friday._

My body thrummed like a tightly coiled violin string, knowing that he was on his way. I assisted my customers with their purchases; and despite any complaints or problems they had, I couldn't remove the stupid grin that was plastered on my face even if I wanted to.

I had just brought out new merchandise from the stock room, and was preparing it for display, when I heard the bell above the door ring. My back was turned to him, but I knew it was him when I looked down at my watch. The face read 5:30 on the dot.

_On time._

I am not sure why I was surprised; I knew he was coming. I stopped what I was doing, and turned around. He stopped briefly at the door and I used this opportunity to steal a quick peek at him before quickly averting my eyes downward.

I committed all that I saw to memory. He was dressed in an all black. I knew his suit had to have been tailored, and not something off the rack, the way it molded to his perfectly sculpted body. His shirt was crisp and opened at the neck, and I longed to place kisses all along the exposed expanse of his throat and neck. My mouth pooled with excess saliva as I stared at him hungrily. I had to swallow a couple of times to keep from drooling.

I stood patiently, next to a folding table and watched his feet as he walked towards me. My heart pounded in my chest as time seemed to move in slow motion around me.

Master Jasper came up to me and grabbed my chin and tilted it up. His eyes darkened from cool gray to dark steel. I couldn't help but lean my body into his, and close my eyes, as I waited for what I hoped to be a kiss from his lips.

Jasper stepped back and released my face, "Kitten I think you forget your place."

My eyes sprang open.

_Denied._

I wanted to whine, but remained silent. I was miffed a little bit but respected his decision. Instead, I pouted and frowned in disappointment.

The corners of his mouth curled up into a smile as he bear witness to my frustration, "Are we alone?"

I knew we were, as I looked around the store and I saw no one there. I went back to the open changing room area, in the back of the store, just to make sure.

Master Jasper followed me back and sat down in one of the dark chocolate brown leather chairs that was off to the right.

I checked each of the three changing rooms, after proving that they were empty and we were indeed alone in the store, I did a quick pirouette.

"On your knees Kitten and come to me."

Did he expect me to crawl?

"Now!" He snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor, next to him, on the right hand side.

_Fuck, he is so sexy when he's demanding._ I fell to my knees and crawled, as sexily as I knew how, to him on all fours.

Once I reached the place he designated, Master Jasper yanked my skirt up and spanked me sharply on the left ass cheek twice. "Never, make me tell you more than once."

Even though it wasn't overly painful, it stung like hell, and he got his point across.

"Understand?" He smacked the right side two times in quick succession before I had the chance to recover. "Answer me."

"Yes master." I heaved out, struggling for breath, tears and my arousal leaked from my body.

He rubbed my cheeks until the sting dulled to a reasonable ache.

_I can't believe I'm getting turned on by this._

"Stand," he ordered in his smooth as silk voice and immediately I complied.

"You learn quickly." I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't tell whether or it was a back handed compliment or not.

"From now on when you are ordered to stand I want your hands clasped behind your back, you head bowed, and your legs spread shoulder length apart," he informed me.

Every step that he listed I followed to the exact detail.

"Excellent." I smiled knowing he was pleased.

"Let me see if you did what I asked."

I almost snorted. _Duh, you just spanked my bare ass._

As if hearing my thoughts, "Humor me."

His right hand slowly caressed my left knee. It both tickled and was strangely erotic at the same time. My nipples constricted rigidly.

I knew, from the materials that were sent to the apartment over the weekend, I was to remain silent. It took a great deal of effort to stifle the moan that threatened to come out as his hand skimmed further up my leg. To help myself, I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth.

His pace was agonizingly slow. My heartbeat quickened and my breaths were so short I felt like I was going to have an asthma attack, just waiting for him to reach my juncture. My body swayed as I locked my knees.

He stopped his advancement and I think my heart temporarily stopped as well.

"You need to relax, okay?"

I nodded my head mutely. My downward cast eyes shifted sideways and I realized, from the massive bulge in Master Jasper's tailored black slacks, that his efforts were turning him on as much as me. I could feel another wave of moisture trickle out of me.

His hand disappeared under my skirt and grazed the inside of my upper thighs making me tremble. His fingers flitted across my bare pussy before they found purchase on my clit and he promptly pinched it. I bit my bottom lip so hard I drew blood.

"Feels good doesn't it Kitten?" He asked, smacking my pussy hard before he stood up.

This time I couldn't stop the whimper of pure unadulterated ecstasy that slid out between my lips.

He grabbed me by the upper arm and walked me over to a large the table that I used for folding clothes in the changing area. He raised my skirt and exposed my sopping wet pussy; dripping as if weeping in need of release. He continued to play and stroke me; but it was never enough.

I continued to whimper.

"Silence kitten, not a word." He unzipped my skirt and let it fall into a pool of fabric at my feet. He took my shirt off, easily sliding the buttons through the holes. He turned me around so that I was facing the table and he unhooked my bra. He tugged slightly on my hands until I unclasped them and the rest of my clothes joined my skirt on the ground. The only things left on were my heels.

"Step out of them, fold them up and place your clothes on the table." He ordered.

I quickly complied with his request before returning to my earlier position.

He took a scarf from off of the display stand that centered the table and tied my hands behind my back.

"This is a lesson in trust. You do trust me, Kitten, don't you?" he purred into my ear, licked the entire length of the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. He released it and blew cool air over it and my body shivered.

I numbly nodded my head again.

Pleased at my response, he took a second scarf off of the stand and wrapped it securely around my eyes; enveloping me in darkness.

I felt feather light touches all over me. My knees began to tremble and shake, trying to figure out where his next touch would be.

"Does it excite you knowing that anyone can come in here and see you naked and on display for me, kitten?" His tone had a slight edge to it.

Heaven help me but I was incredibly turned on. The thought of getting caught made my entire body flush with desire. Unabashed I bobbed my head up and down at his question.

"Letting me do this," he tweaked my nipple and I jumped.

"And this," he continued, as he fisted his hand in my hair, pulled my head to the side, and used his tongue to lick his way up the curve of my shoulder, to the crook of my neck , where he placed three lingering kisses before biting, than licking and sucking the same spot.

_Fuck!_

"Or this," he added and I felt him use his open hand to graze down my torso stopping a few inches below my belly button. His palm pushed down on the fleshy part of my mound dangerously close to where I wanted him to be. I could feel his body pressing up against mine and I had to will my fingers not to reach out and grab him.

He moved his hand around me across the swells of my ass checks and to the small of my back. His free had touched my right shoulder blade and together they pushed me forward until my chest was lying flat against the table.

Suddenly, he stopped and moved away from me.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

I heard a slight movement and turned my head in the direction of the sound.

I heard him move again and heard what I thought was a zipper being pulled down.

_Yes!!_

I couldn't tell where he was until I felt his hot breath blowing on my clit. My bundle of nerves was inflamed from need. He took a playful nip at my ass.

"Kitten, your body is so hot, so wet and ready for me to take. Your pussy is glistening." I felt his fingers spread my lips apart but he did not touch me further.

I heard another movement; and next thing I knew Master Jasper was teasing me with the head of his dick. He made swirling motions around the entrance of my pussy. He would stick the head of his dick in and pull out. I wanted to thrust back on him but his arm held me pinned down to the table denying me. I felt like screaming at him.

_The dirty rotten bastard,_ _I hated him!_ _But Master Jasper told me to be silent_ _but I needed my release!_ My stomach was tight and I was so close, if he would only push his dick all the way in.

I had never felt like this and it was pure agony. Sexual yearning and pure lust raged through me and threatened to boil over. How could he keep me wound up like this? I wanted to kick out my legs.

_I will beg him if I can get what I so desperately want._

"Do it Master Jasper, do it please." I begged and was rewarded with a hard whack on my ass.

I needed to be hit but not with his hand and not on my ass.

"Please what Kitten?"

"Fuck me, take me; make me yours."

"Ah kitten," he laughed from behind me. "You are mine, all of you, even your orgasms."

He resumed teasing me with the head of his dick, sliding it up and down my pussy. He was bringing me so close to the brink that I was screaming out and wiggling against the table. I continued to beg and plead for my release to no avail.

"I'll be good I promise. Just please, please, please, don't leave me like this."

He pulled back a third time, and I heard him zip himself up. I began to cry behind my makeshift blindfold.

"Kitten, I told you to be silent. I do not reward bad behavior. I am in control." He smacked my ass hard and it caused me to yelp in pain.

He pulled me back up into a standing position.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

"We are done for today." He said with finality.

_But, but…_

He tugged one time on the scarf that bound my wrists and it slid off effortlessly. He rubbed each one gingerly before he untied the scarf that was around my eyes. The light momentarily blinded me. The tears continue to flow.

"Shh, Kitten," Master Jasper consoled me as he cupped my face. My eyes closed involuntarily as I could not take his intensity of his stare. He used his thumbs to wipe the moisture that had collected beneath my eyes and I felt him lean in and kissed my eyes. "This is all a part of the training. Nothing can be rushed."

"Get your clothes and come with me." He placed scissors into a bag that I did not see him with earlier and tucked it under his arm.

He led me into the stockroom and to the employee restroom. He lined the toilet lid with paper towels and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down and placed my clothes in my lap.

He turned on the water and opened the bag. He pulled out a washcloth and wet it under the stream before wringing it out. He wiped my face. "You did well. There is so much more you are going to experience with me. You're going to learn more about yourself and your body and do things you didn't think possible. And it's not always going to end the way you want it to. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, stand." He held out his hand to assist me and I accepted it. He ran the cloth underneath the water again and wiped my body down.

"Kitten. From now on, no masturbating unless you are given permission to do so."

_What the fuck. You mean I'm going to have to stay keyed up like this until Friday?_

"I trust you will obey me."

I grimaced but nodded my head again.

He rung out the cloth and folded it over the basin. He opened the bag and pulled out body oil and proceeded to rub me down. _Hmm_. I smelled chamomile and lavendar.

As soon as he was done, he packed it back into the bag. "Get dress and I'll meet you out front."

He left me in the restroom and I did as directed.

He was waiting at the counter when I emerged.

"I would like to make a purchase." He held up the two scarves that he used on me and smiled a disarmingly wicked smile.

So we're back to being normal.

I rang him up for his purchases. "That'll be 58.96."

He handed me sixty dollars, I placed his change into his hand along with his receipt.

I bagged his scarves and handed it to him. "Thank you and come again,"

He walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Kitten, the next time I return, we both will."

_**S**ugar, **H**oney, **I**ce, **T**ea._

* * *

**Click it. You know you want to.**


	8. Getting Ready for the Weekend

**AN: ****Thank you to all those who gave me a review. ;-D MUAH!!!**

**I know some of you have been wondering about the posting schedule. Every 10 days is my goal. If you show me lots of love it maybe sooner.**

**Also, some of you PM'd me about the 'Sugar. Honey. Ice. Tea.' quote at the end of chapter 7. It's a euphemism for Sh**. **

**BTW: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour & a****ll characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

* * *

**BPOV**

_What the fuck Alice?!  
_  
I had to slam on the breaks to keep from t-boning Alice. Her Mini Cooper cut me off as we entered the parking garage nearly at the same time. The driver behind me must have had a thought similar to mine, because he screeched to a halt to avoid rear ending me and leaned on his horn.

"Sorry." I mouthed into the review mirror, hoping he saw my apology. Before I could complete my turn into the garage, he sped around me, flipping me the bird.

"Fuck you too asshole!!" I yelled.

Alice was out of her car and headed towards the elevators before I could locate an empty parking space. Her usually spry stroll was noticeably off. Her eyes were blank and she was completely oblivious to the fact that I was running towards the elevator as she allowed the doors to close seconds before I could reach her.

"What the fuck Alice?!" I yelled again; this time at the closed doors that whisked her away.

I punched the call button repeatedly in frustration, hoping that the more I pushed it, the faster the lift would arrive.

The elevator mercifully came minutes later. I arrived on our floor only to see Alice standing outside of our apartment door, digging through her purse, searching for something. Giving up the search, exasperated, she threw up her hands. "Oh geez," she shook her head in dismay. I guess she must have been searching for her keys and didn't realize she was holding them in her hand the entire time.

I slowed my pace to watch her struggle to locate the right key for the lock to the door. When she finally found it, she dropped her keys, and had to start the entire process over.

"Alice, do you need any help?" I approached her gingerly.

She exhaled noisily. "No, I got it." She responded with an attitude.

I rolled my eyes at her behind her back._ Hold up, what's with the attitude?_ I wanted to ask her but decided to let it go. "Okay," I threw up my hands and backed up a bit so that she could continue unhindered.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open so forcefully that it banged against the inner wall.

Not used to seeing her so grumpy I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She ground out as she retrieved her key from the doorknob.

Jasper had called me earlier at work and warned me that she might be cranky when she came home, but this was ridiculous. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, after she slammed the door closed, literally shaking everything in the house.

"I said I. Am. Fine." She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

I stared at her incredulously. _Who the fuck do she think she is talking to me like that?!_ I felt my mood sour, but again, I refused to get drawn in.

"Alice, I haven't done shit to you." I said calmly. "I will not let you talk to me that way. I am just trying to find out what's bothering you."

"_You_ are bothering me." She snidely replied.

"I'll give you until the count of three to change your tone towards me or I'm going to spank your ass until you beg for mercy and you will thank me for doing it."

She turned to me with a wicked gleam in her eyes and smiled, "Start counting."

_The little brat. _

Before I could renege on my declaration I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the sofa. Before she could think to struggle, I helped her down to my lap by grabbing her right wrist with my left hand and giving her a tug forward, making her fall in place. I threw my right leg over hers to pin her legs down and applied my left elbow to the middle of her back allowing it to rest between her shoulder blades, effectively pinning her down, and stopping most of the struggle that would no doubt soon be coming. She immediately quieted as she knew she was overpowered and dominated.

"Bella, Wait! Let's talk about this!"

With my free hand I snatched her skirt up and held it in place with my left. I was hardly surprised to see her bare because Jasper warned me she would.

I rubbed her ass admiringly. It was smooth, unmarred and it had the cutest little dimples at the top. As beautiful as it is now, it'll be even more beautiful when it's bright red. I ran my nails down the right cheek and heard the undeniable sound of a frightened whimper coming from her mouth. "Don't get scared now Alice. I have you right where I want you, Alice. I'm going to give you what you wanted."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"The time for apologies is long gone, Alice. I'm done discussing this."

Alice almost shot out of her skin with when my hand gave her the first of two firm smacks across her flawless ass cheeks, first one, and then the other. I barely granted her enough time to cry out between blows.

"Oh my gawd!" She shrieked.

"Quiet Alice or you will make me lose count and I will have to start over. Is that what you want?" I waited for her response. I was glad for the brief intermission as this gave me the opportunity to admire my handiwork of seeing my beautiful and unmistakable red hand prints on her ass.

"No, no, no!!" She begged.

I gave her four more cracks across the tops of her ass before placing a few slaps down her thighs, as well as on the sides of her ass. I tried not to hit in the same spot; trying to leave her guessing for where the next hit would land.

I gave her six additional very fast sharp slaps and she brought her hand back to protect her ass.

"Move it again and it starts over do you understand?"

Tears and drool moistened my thigh as she nodded her head.

Alice yelped, as quietly as she could, as my hand made contact with her ass again and again. I decided to ignore this outburst. Little did she know her whimpering left me mildly affected, but I knew she could and would take much more. I concentrated, on keeping the total number of licks I gave her in the forefront of my mind, while trying to keep myself from going into sensory overload watching her white skin warm from a lovely shade of soft pink to a raging red.

By the thirtieth slap, my official cutoff, she was squirming on my lap and was sobbing incoherently. "Please, please stop." She pleaded.

I stopped and began rubbing and stroking her inflamed skinned. I couldn't prevent myself from caressing her heated flesh of her backside. I had to restrain myself from leaning over and kissing any parts of it.

Snapping myself out of my reverie, I commanded her in the sternest manner I knew how. "Now thank me for your punishment, beg me for forgiveness. Make me believe it or it will start over again."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just so frustrated. Please believe me. Please forgive me." She breathed in and out shakily, the pain of what just happened to her still evident in her voice.

I removed my leg from off of the top of her. "On your knees in front of me, now!"

She scrambled down off my lap and did as I asked.

I sat ramrod straight in my seat. Her tear stained face pulled at my heartstrings and I wanted to wipe her face dry; but instead I spoke to her softly, "Shush, Alice. You know I had to do it. You asked for it. You deserved it. I couldn't let you keep talking to me in that manner disrespecting me. I may not be your Mistress, but I am one none the less. I want so much to hold you and make you forget my harsh chastisement, but, I can't. I won't. I never wanted to hurt you like that, but, you asked, and you knew I wouldn't back down." I stroked her face, then hugged and caressed her, and smiled softly. "I still care about you and there is no love loss. Now are you ready to be a good girl?"

"Yes." Alice whispered and nodded. She kept her eyes averted downward. I noticed that not only was her face wet; but also the insides of her thighs. They were slick with her arousal. I had to escape before her punishment turned into a reward.

I stroked her chin. "Did I turn you on, Alice?"

She shook her head in denial and kept looking down.

"Alice" I snarled warningly. "Do not lie to me. Maybe I didn't punish you enough." I grabbed her chin and forced her head up. "Answer me!"

Alice closed eyes and took in a deep breath. "Yes." She sniffed. Yes, you turned me on."

I grinned. I released her chin and it fell back down to her chest. I moved forward to the edge of my seat and let my fingers trail down her chest and stopped and rubbed on her breasts through her shirt. With both of my hands I grasped the sheer fabric of her blouse and ripped it open. I pulled her bra above her breasts and found her nipples pebbling, begging to be touched. I obliged. I pinched and pulled them until they were perky and erect. She shuddered under my ministrations. "You like this, don't you? You like being in my control, being submissive for me. Don't you, Alice?"

Alice whimpered, "Yes, Bella."

"Yes, Mistress," I reminded her.

"Yes, Mistress."

I leaned into her and licked the shell of her ear. "Mm… So tell me, Alice, have you learned your lesson? Are you going to be a good girl from now on?"

Alice shivered. "Yes, Mistress. I'll be good."

I smiled at her acceptance. "Now…tell me what you've learned today."

"I've learned not to take my problems out on you. That if something is bothering me, I need to talk about it respectfully."

"Is that all you learned today?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. Jasper told me to ask her about it; I just didn't know that it would come up this way.

She understood my question and murmured so softly I almost didn't hear her. "I also learned that it's not up to me to decide when I come, my orgasms are not my own."

"Very good; what happens when you're a bad girl, Alice?"

She swallowed hard. "I get punished."

I smiled and cooed, "And tell me, Alice? What do you think happens when you're a good girl?"

"I get rewarded?" She asked with no confidence in her voice.

T_hat wouldn't do._

With my ass still at the edge of the couch I leaned back and spread my legs as wide as I could. "Come, Alice. Crawl to me and get your reward."

Alice shrugged out of her ruined shirt and crawled between my waiting legs. Kneeling in front of me, she place tentative hands on either side of my out-stretched legs. She leaned in and flicked my clit with the tip of her tongue, sending shock waves through my entire body. I couldn't stifle the moan that came out as she began to lick my outer lips and my body trembled as I felt her hot tongue exploring my pussy. "Mm, that's it." I hissed. "This feels so good. Mm, I bet you love this, don't you Alice? You love being on your knees for me like the obediently little slut that you are." I reached for her hair and pulled her closer into me. I wanted, no needed everything that her tongue offered.

Emboldened, she placed her lips around my pussy, trying her best to make a tight seal; but all of my squirming made it difficult. She attacked my clit with her teeth nibbling on the sensitive bud before plunging her tongue deep in to my pussy. She pulled back and put her tongue on my clit and began to rub it and suck it with unconcealed fervor, before plunging it back in to my pussy. Her thrusts left me breathless. If it weren't for her hands holding my legs apart I would have wrapped my thighs her head. She never lost stride. She alternated between sucking on my clit and lapping up my abundantly flowing juices, we were both reveling in her handiwork.

"Make me cum Alice," I commanded her, and she did, placing the flat, wetness of her tongue on my clit, rubbing and pressing it against me until I surged to my climax. Then, as I drifted blissfully down from my orgasm, she planted tender licks and kisses all over my pussy. "You like that, Alice. You like licking my pussy?"

Alice moaned. "Yes, Mistress."

I couldn't help but grin as I grazed her breast and latched on to her left nipple. I twisted it almost to the point of pain. "And now you want me to make you cum don't you Alice?"

"Yes, yes, please Mistress, please." Alice's orgasm deprived d face begged.

I wanted nothing more than to give her the release she so desperately craved, but Jasper and I agreed that her pleasure would have to wait. "Can't," I shrugged. The look of sheer devastation almost left me haunted.

"Stand, take off the rest of your clothes. There will be no release for you tonight or any other night until we return to Dark Whisper."

Crushed, she hung her head in defeat; and she did as she was told.

"Jasper asked me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't try to please yourself. So to help you out, I bought you something." I held it up to her.

Her eyes piqued in interest. "Since I can't be with you 24 hours a day and I know you haven't master control just yet, he gave me this for you."

I saw the curiosity in her eyes and answered her question before she got the opportunity to ask it. "It's a chastity belt. This one's intended for long-term wear." I strapped neoprene lined stainless steel waist band snuggly around her waist. I was surprised when she didn't put up much of a struggle. I grabbed her arms pulled her forward aligning her pussy perfectly with my lips. I gave it a kiss and sucked her clit into my mouth before locking her pussy away behind the front shield. I tucked the key into my bra. I adjusted the double wide rear chains for comfort. This caused Alice to jump and then winced at the tenderness of her ass.

"I'm sorry Alice," I rested my head on her abdomen before rising in front of her. "Come along. Let me take care of you." I led her to the bathroom to administer her aftercare.

Alice said nothing. The wicked grin that she sported earlier was back into place.

Worried about her quietness I asked, "You okay?"

Alice only grinned. I wasn't sure she didn't mind having on the chastity belt so much. Truth be told I think she actually enjoys it.

* * *

**I betcha didn't see that one coming did you? I will post a link of the chastity belt on my profile. **

**Because you have all been so kind waiting for me, PM'ing delectable little tidbits of what you would like to see, I'm going to let you in on a little secret: We will be going back to the DW in the next chapter and the punishments will finally be here. Sorry, no peeking, my pets. **

**See the review key below? Click it, Finger it a little, a few strokes more and leave me a little gift of love.**


	9. Almost

**AN: Thank you to all those who gave me a review. ;-D MUAH!!!**

**I'm so excited about the upcoming punishments that I decided to give you ALL a short chapter (a semi sneak peek). **

**There's a link on my profile showing a picture of Edward's cage.**

**BTW: This story was adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

* * *

**MCPOV**

I walked around the three of them, my riding crop in hand, looking down at them in their submissive poses. They were all on their spread knees, with their hands clasped around their ankles, two with chastity devices attached, their eyes trained on the floor. They were a sight to behold.

"My pets I am so disappointed in you. I had expected great things from you, but you let me down. You were told not to cum without permission and yet," I paused for the dramatic effect, slapping the crop into the palm of my hand, "you each failed... miserably."

I saw the look of disappointment in each of their faces. This pleased me. They were all so new to this, so eager to please, so willing to be trained.

"Last week I told you that you would be punished. These," I tapped on Edward's stainless steel cock cage with the tip of my boot, which caused him to tremble, "are just the beginning."

I turned to where Jasper, Isabella and Rosalie were sitting and addressed them. "Punishment for your subs is to create feelings of anticipation, fear not to fail you again, pain, love and affection. You can't go soft on them just because you care for them. This will not teach your sub anything, except that you are weak and that they can top you from the bottom."

They had all heard this before in our meeting last week, but it didn't hurt to repeat it. "Their punishment is not for pleasure. It is to be used to modify their behavior. Their punishment should be harsh enough for your sub to remember them as an experience to be avoided. You have to make their punishment so that they won't want to fail you again. But, inevitably, they will. You have to decide how to correct this. You need to make sure the severity of the punishment suits the crime. They have to be pushed, you will grow together. "

I walked backed over to the three subs in question. I glared down my nose at them. "You were given a directive, by me. You were unsuccessful in this task and so you must; you will be punished. In the future, you will follow whatever order your Masters and Mistresses require of you. You will learn to control your release. If you do, you will be rewarded; if you don't, you'll get more of today."

I knew this isn't what they wanted to hear. No one liked a lecture. Emmett was starting to lose sight of what I was saying; he rolled his head to loosen some unknown kink in his neck. I walked over and slapped him with my riding crop none too gently in his face to maintain his attention. "Did I give you permission to move?"

Six sets of eyes, for one brief moment, were all focused on me before three pair immediately dropped back down to the floor. "Your insolence astounds me. You three need to be happy that Master Jasper and Mistresses Isabella and Rosalie will be punishing you tonight and not me."

Alice started to visibly shake.

My arms folded, I continued to pace around them. "Everything I do is designed for your benefit, to bring us mutual pleasure. When you step outside of that carefully crafted and established boundary…" I shook my head and lightly popped Alice, Edward and Emmett on the head with my riding crop, as if playing some weird game of '_Duck, Duck, Goose'_.

"Very well, no need to delay this any longer." I puffed. "Repeat after me my pets… For my disobedience…"

"For my disobedience ..." They all repeated in three part harmony, loudly.

"Of not following the will of my Master..."

"Of not following the will of my Master..." Their pitch was slightly lower, but still together.

"And letting my own selfish needs and lack of control ..."

"And letting my own selfish needs and lack of control ..." Again the volume in their voice decreased.

"Come before those of my Master…"

"Come before those of my Master…" They mumbled in unison.

"I deserve to be punished ..."

"I deserve to be punished," Their tone was barely above a whisper.

"Ah, my pets," I shook my head at them again. "You disappoint me yet again. This time with your lack of enthusiasm. None the less, punished you shall be, my pets."

"Tonight- Edward you will be back with Rosalie, Emmett this time you will be paired with Bella and you dear Alice you will be with Jasper… and me."

* * *

**Tell me how much you want the punishments. Go on, a little lower... **

**Right there.**


	10. Compassion

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM punishment. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

******A/N: ****Welcome aboard to all of those who have discovered The Dark Whisper. Welcome back to all those who seek and are in need of a Virtual Spanking. ;-D MUAH!!**

******There will be 5 POV's to the punishment and all will feature slightly shorter chapters (1850-2500 words). Leave me _LOTS_ of love and I promise I will post them faster. **

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

RPOV

Master Carlisle graciously provided the entire left corner of the room to myself and Edward. However, I knew I wouldn't need all of it. I would only need a few things tonight to punish Edward; the primary pieces would be a bench, my special paddle, lube and my strap-on with the thick black eight inch dildo.

He was on his knees patiently waiting for me. His sloped shoulders spoke untold volumes of dread, fear, and possibly regret for his earlier misdeed.

I stepped to him and ran my fingers under his chin caressing his handsome face and he flinched slightly from my touch.

I smiled.

"You were set up to fail. No man can resist my touch; nevertheless, you were given an order. You were unsuccessful; so now it is time to pay." Smartly he remained silent. He didn't even try to acknowledge my words or make excuses for himself.

"Stand," I ordered him to his feet for the first time tonight. He immediately did what I asked.

"Give me your hands." When he did, I encased his hands into a pair of patent leather gloves that kept his fingers pointed up as if he was praying. I laced and straped them tightly and asked him to try to pull his hands apart. Satisfied that he could not, I grabbed him by his upper arm and led him to the waist high small padded bench.

"Lay down on your stomach." Without the use of his hands, he did so awkwardly. I walked around the bench, looking at him. I scooted him forward a bit so that he was in the proper place. His torso was flush against the bench but both his head and his dick were not. I cuffed his arms to the restraints attached to the front legs of the bench and bound his upper body to the bench with a retractable belt that ran from under the bench up under his arm pits and across his shoulder blades pulling it tight. I restrained his thighs to the bottom legs of the bench and then cuffed his ankles together in leather restraints.

When he was settled in, I checked all the bindings again, to make sure he had good blood flow. I stood back and admired my handiwork; knowing that this added to his trepidation. Secretly I was thrilled to look Edward's naked body. He looked beautiful lying submissively over the bench. His bare ass, back, and thighs were waiting practically pleading to be punished.

I raised my hand and brought it down quickly landing with a loud smack on poor Edward's ass. His naked body reacted immediately and he squirmed and wiggled uncomfortably. I gave him no time to settle down and quickly landed another smack on those tempting ass cheeks that begged to be spanked, and spank them I would.

I continued to land crisp hard smacks on poor Edward's upturned and unprotected bare ass. He began to struggle and twist, to no avail in earnest, as his ass started to turn a bright red. I knew he hoped his squirming would avoid or lessen the impact of the smacks landing on his ass but I was too experienced for that. Edward could move all he wanted to but I would never miss a landing. I hit him hard enough so that sounds could be heard throughout the room, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.

Edward did not know that I was getting turned on watching him writhe and squirm before me as I continued to spank him. I had to let him know of the seriousness of his disobedience and I knew that I was making much leeway. Watching the muscles in his back tense up waiting for the next blow caused sensual pleasure to course through my body. This was not right. I wasn't supposed to be deriving pleasure from his pain.

_Dammit!! Focus Rose._

I would lay forty smacks on Edward's ass and thighs before I paused. Other than a few soft yelps, Edward remained stoic through it all. He took it like the good submissive I knew he was trying to be. I rubbed his ass making sure all of the heat came to the surface. I knew he thought this would be the end of his punishment as he sighed a breath of relief. I shook my head.

"Foolish boy. Did you think that was it?" I picked up my favorite paddle that had the words 'Bad Boy' cut out on it and I showed it to him. His eyes stretched in horror and I smiled at the pain that I knew I would soon be inflicting.

"You will count and thank me after every smack." I ordered and delivered the first blow on his tender left ass cheek. His head snapped back, he struggled in his restraints and he turned hollered.

The words were distinct and clear from his mouth, "Ow, one, one. Thank you for punishing me, Mistress.

This time I was deliberate in the timing of the blows I placed on his ass. I made sure to land crisp hard smacks of the paddle to Edward's ass. Bad Boy puckered nicely with each pop. His toned body made my paddle bounce off of it nicely every time it landed. Edward continued to count and starting to cry and snivel like a four year old, yelling '_ow'_ and '_ouch'_ after each stoke of my paddle. I pressed on, as he again resumed trying to move his ass from side to side, as my paddle continued to add heat his bare ass.

I had only made it to fifteen strokes when Carlisle stepped in front of Edward to admire my handiwork. Carlisle raised his hand to stop me. He grabbed Edward's hair and pulled his head up. "Open," He whipped out his dick and shove it down Edward's throat. I loved it when Carlisle was so forceful with his submissive. It was the most erotic thing in the world. Carlisle's face was contorted in pleasure and I wanted to see more of it.

"Keep sucking, cumslut!" I yelled. "I won't stop whipping your ass until Carlisle cums in your mouth! And, don't spill a drop, or I will beat you until you bleed!"

Seeing Edward suck off Carlisle made it difficult for me to keep my mind on the important discipline job but I kept my cool and gave Edward a total of thirty swats of the paddle. Bad Boy was showing up nicely all over his ass and thighs.

I finally stopped swatting him once Carlisle had his release, I'm sure to Edward's great relief. I knew he assumed yet again that my punishment and discipline was over but was he was so sadly mistaken. Little did he know that I was going to take him up the ass. I went to where his head was, bent down a little, and whispered in his ear. "It's not over yet."

I went over to the table where my strap-on was displayed. I put it on adjusting the leather straps so that it fit snuggly against me. I poured lube first onto my fake cock and the down the crack of his ass. Stepping between his legs, I rimmed him with my index finger prepping him for the assault to come. Then I added another, stretching him continually preparing him. Although my prime goal was to discipline Edward, I could not deny certain strong sexual urges building within me.

I could feel his shock when he felt the tip of my black dildo pressed against his tight little asshole. Any squirming and wiggling Edward had done before would pale in comparison to what was about to happen.

I leaned forward and felt a slight twinge of compassion for him; knowing full well how much pain he had endured and was going to endure at my hand, I tried to warn him. "You need to relax and prepare yourself for a real ass fucking."

I could tell when his sphincter gave way as my cock slid into him. I grabbed onto his waist and slammed into him over and over feeling the edge of the dildo rub against my clit.

"You like that? You've been a bad boy. Take your punishment you cock-sucking whore." I was getting turned on by his grunts each time I slammed the cock into his ass to the hilt. The nubs on the underside of the dildo massaged and pushed deeper into my clit.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, my fingers entwined in his hair, and I continued to pummel his ass. I felt his struggling subside and felt him give into the pleasure and the pain of me fucking his ass. I knew by his silence that he was getting closer to the edge. "I know you wish you could cum don't you. Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress," he strained through clenched teeth. I could hear his breathing become more and more erratic. I knew he was hoping for the one thing that would not be granted; at least not by me.

I pulled out of him slowly without any warning. "But you can't and you won't; not until you have permission. I'm not a _complete_ sadist. Neither one of us will have our release. I am not going to punish you any further. I think you have learned your lesson don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," he whispered. "Thank you, Mistress".

I proceeded to unbind him from the restraints working in reverse order. "Let's go and take care of your bruises. Mistress Rosalie is going to rub some cream onto your backside to soothe it. We want to keep your skin nice and soft and sensitive, now don't we? " I noticed that several of the _Bad Boy_ marks were already starting to fade. I assisted him up and led him to a nearby massage table and ordered him to again lie down on his stomach. I picked up some soothing ointment and began to rub it gently on Edward's very sore ass.

"You did well. You're going to be sore a while, but this is just a reminder. Edward you need to learn control. It's required of you." Edward whimpered softly and nodded his head in understanding. He then allowed himself to enjoy the gentle touch of my hands. I continued to work in the ointment.

I began to apply some additional cream to his thighs as well. He moaned and I knew it was because his flesh was still tender. After rubbing the afflicted areas for about 30 minutes, I massaged his upper back and neck and the other parts of his body that were held by the restraints.

I went to retrieve him a bottle of water. "You need to drink this." I handed it to him and I watched him as he sucked it down eagerly.

When he had finished, I gave him a subtle warning. "It's all about control. Next time, if you are with me again, I won't go so easy on you."

I smiled as I saw him grimace at my words.

* * *

******This is to show you what a good Mistress I am. I listen to you, I hear you and I am anticipating your needs. So continue to please me and you won't be punished. **Touch it and Leave it.


	11. Hot like Fire

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM punishment. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

**A/N: About those shorter chapters… Hmm. I tried, really I did. But not going to happen. Not unless I break them up into pt 1, pt 2 & .... ;-D MUAH!!**

**Anyhoo, I wanted to post this yesterday but document manager wouldn't let me.... Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. **

**Also, Yes, Rosalie really is a sadist. **

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

EPOV

Although I had reconnected with Jasper, he kept me completely in the dark on what would occur at the Dark Whisper for punishments. He practically kicked me out of his bed and his apartment the next morning stating that he had an early meeting to attend. His aloofness made me feel like a one night stand that had overstayed their welcome, especially when he added that he'd call me later. I didn't hold out any hopes that he would actually do what he said.

Bella was no better. I tried to call her several times but most of my calls went straight to voice mail. The few times I actually got a chance to talk to her she simply answered, "Edward, I am busy right now. Can I call you back?" Eventually I stopped waiting for her to return my calls.

All of this waiting was slowly driving me insane.

Wednesday Bella contacted me on my Blackberry. She sent a single photo of herself dressed in full dominatrix regalia. She had on a black latex cat suit that looked like it was painted on her. She had on a corset that cinched her waist to a phenomenally small size and pushed her breasts upwards where the top barely covered her nipples or her breasts. A coiled whip adorned her right hand, while her left was planted on her hip. Her outfit was completed with the same patent leather heels she wore our first night at the Dark Whisper. My dick rose to get a better view.

The more I looked at her in the picture, the harder my cock became. I could feel the blood race downward and could feel it pulsing through the veins along my shaft. I shifted uncomfortably in my office chair knowing that if I did anything to adjust myself it would end in me masturbating and I had signed a contract indicating that I would not. And although no one could see me, my word was my bond.

Acknowledging her gift, I typed a quick message of "Thanks."

"Hey baby. How are you?" She texted me back.

Not sure how to respond especially after I received her photo, I decided to go with what was safe. "I'm fine. No disrespect, but I'm also very horny." I held my breath as I waited for her response.

"Did you masturbate?"

"No." I hastily typed back. "I wanted to though. You're making this extremely HARD for me." I hoped she noticed the double meaning in my last sentence.

"Poor Baby. I appreciate your honesty. Maybe we should do something about that."

When I read her message I was so excited. "Can we please? Will you allow me some relief?" I felt my heartbeat quicken as I waited for her reply.

I think my heart stopped when I opened her last message. "Maybe... Go open your office door."

_Fuck. As soon as I open the door everyone will be able to see my massive erection. Shit._ This realization did little to deflate my hard-on. In fact it made me painfully harder. I debated for about 2 minutes on what I should do. My next incoming message decided my next course of action.

"I'm waiting."

I got up from my desk and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. I was greeted by Bella standing on the other side of it dressed in a black trench coat belted at the waist and heels. Her ensemble would barely cause anyone to look twice with the way our Seattle weather was. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back into the office. Once we were far enough inside she grabbed me by the tie before turning back and closing the door.

She yanked my tie down hard so that I had to bow down towards her. Then she ravished me with her lips. She kissed me hard with passionate kisses, softly biting my lips before making a silent demand with her tongue for entrance into my mouth. Her tongue danced with mine as she explored my mouth before pulling away.

"Wow." I whispered.

With playful desire in her eyes she asked, "Did I give you permission to talk?"

I shook my head no.

She smiled at my silence. "You better follow my instructions, my pet, or you will be punished for your misbehavior. I'm going to use your tie to restrain your hands, behind your back, after you take all of your clothes off. You will follow all of my instructions and you are to not make a sound unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Mistress." I answered as soon as she released my tie. I kicked off my shoes and started to undress. While I did, she removed her trench coat as well, and laid it on the arm of the sofa that graced my office. She was absolutely naked underneath except for a garter that held up her black seamed nylons, heels and a slip of lace that could barely constitute a bra.

"Good boy." She praised me as I folded my clothes in the guest chair opposite my desk. She grabbed my tie from off the top of the neat stack and used it to do exactly as she said she would. She patted me on the ass before circling around me, touching and groping me everywhere except where I needed her the most.

All I could do was stand there and wait.

After standing there, for ten minutes, on display, she finally ordered, "Come to me. I want you to open your mouth and suck my nipples until I tell you to stop. I want you to suck them hard, like this might be the last time you get the opportunity to touch them. Yesssss!!" She hissed when I commenced doing what she ordered. "Bite them, yes, just like that. MMMMmmm that feels so good."

She moaned as I slathered over her breasts. I sucked on them until they were practically glistening with my salvia. I sucked and pulled on her nipples until they were hard and swollen. The cool air coupled with my attention cause them to stand at full attention.

When she had enough, she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me upwards. She used her breasts to rub up and down my chest, and it was an immediate turn on. She rubbed her nipples against my own and they tightened as stiff as hers. She continued to wriggle her breasts down my torso until she was kneeling in front of my hard cock. She placed it between her breasts until they were encased between the two satiny pillows.

"Fuck them," she ordered and I complied with her request. It felt like heaven. Eight strokes into it she suddenly pulled away.

My dick slapped against my belly and mentally I groaned at the lost of sensation.

Then I felt her delicate hands stroke my dick.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My mind, now frantic, tried to think of anything cold, to keep from cumming in her hands.

_The frozen tundra, 35 below zero, ice, snow on the balls._

Unexpectedly, I felt her warm wet mouth sucking just the head of my dick and it felt so good I couldn't hold back a moan of ecstasy.

Immediately she stopped and grasped my balls. She squeezed them almost to the point of pain. "Did I say you could moan?"

"No, Mistress." I winced and whispered through clenched teeth; thankful that my eyes were still closed, so that she could not see the fear in them. I was truly scared of how I would react if she chose to squeeze harder.

"Do you want this?" She asked and I was unsure of how to answer.

"Um. Not unless it pleases you Mistress."

"I am feeling especially benevolent today. So I think it will please me." She sucked me back into her mouth and I willed myself not to buck into her face as she resumed sucking just the head.

My knees began to shake, because I didn't know if I could hold out much longer. I had to speak.

"Forgive me. Please do not punish me, Mistress. But, may I please come now? I can't take much more. Please?" I begged in earnest.

"You won't be punished this time." She pardoned me. "But no, not yet." Without warning she deep throated me. I almost keeled over from the force of her suction. She sucked me down her throat harder and further than we have ever experimented before.

_Shit!! How am I going to keep from cumming, if she keeps this up?_

My entire body began to shiver in need of release. "Please," I whispered.

She let my dick slide out of her mouth. "No, you will not come. "Does this make you feel like I'm in control?" she asked, as she lightly touched and ran her fingernails over the length of my dick and surface of my balls.

"Y-Yes, Mistress." I whimpered. I was hers and she could do anything she wanted to do with me. I secretly enjoyed being her toy. Her light strokes had me close to the brink.

"I will allow you to come, but you must pleasure me first." Happy for the reprieve, I was only too glad to comply.

She walked over to the sofa and laid down. "I want you to eat me."

I had never heard her talk like that before and I almost came right then. I turned my hands to her and wriggled my fingers.

"No. No hands." She shook her head. "I only want you to use your mouth."

I sat down awkwardly on the sofa and leaned forward until I basically fell into her pussy. I went to work leaving no part of her clean shaven pussy untouched. I used my teeth to suck the head of her clit out of its hiding place and worked her and it to the point of convulsion.

"Yes!!" She shrieked and I was rewarded with her first orgasm.

I parted her pussy with my tongue and let it roll up and down her creamy center. I slurped up her juices like she was a popsicle on a hot summer's day.

"Oh yes, fuck yes!!" She screamed. "Just like that… Ahhh! Yes!! Lick it!! Suck it!! Harder!! "

When I didn't think she could take much more, I thrust my tongue into her and she sat straight up on the couch. "Oh shit, that feels so good." She cried out as she came again.

As soon as she regained her composure, she tugged on my hair once more. "Now, it's time to fuck. Give me your hands." I slid off the couch so that I could crawl to her and she could untie my hands.

She rubbed my wrists gently. "I want you to pick me up and fuck me."

I picked her up from off of the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her pussy slick from her arousal, although tight, easily accommodated my dick. She began to bounce up and down on my dick like it was a pogo stick and I in turn tried to drill a hole straight through her pussy, attempting to fill every nook and cranny with my dick.

The feeling was euphoric and we were equally loud. She groaned as I grunted each time my dick slammed into her pussy. "I'm cumming, cum with me," she yelled and I willingly obliged. I slammed into her one last time tightly, holding her down on my dick, as the walls of her vagina quivered around me. My dick sprayed inside of her.

We were both struggling to breathe as we came down from our suspended wave of bliss. I pulled out of her and placed her back on her legs. She clung to me for a few moments before going back to the couch and sitting down near her coat.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes Mistress." I was spent. It seemed as if all of my fluids were used in that orgasm.

"I have a gift for you my pet. Will you wear it?"

Unsure of what it was, I answered, "Not unless it pleases you, Mistress."

"It will please me greatly. Come to me." She reached into the pocket of her trench. "I have something that will help you with your commitment to me."

Before I could think about her words she had my dick encased in some sort of steel dick cage.

_What in the hell? _

"Yes, I am pleased." she smiled and then she snapped closed the padlock.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure my love." She smirked.

"Um, when does this come off?"

She stated matter-of-factly. "When I say it can."

"But… won't people see it?"

"Who should be looking at your crotch other than me? Get dressed."

I did as I was told.

"See," she tapped it lightly. "You can barely see it."

She stood and I assisted her with her coat.

"If you're a good boy, I'll take it off Saturday."

"But that means that I have to wear it to Dark Whisper."

"Um hmm," she nodded. "You won't need it off. Besides, you belong to me, including this." She rose up on her tippy toes and kissed me. "Pick me up Friday at seven, dress in unrestrictive clothing. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

***

I couldn't believe that I was actually anticipating this moment. I was scared and excited at the same time. I could barely focus on anything trying to figure out what was coming up for me tonight. And so I waited on my knees, patiently.

Mistress Rosalie, who was currently naked except for the six-inch stiletto boots that graced her shapely legs, busied herself preparing the scene that she had planned, while I waited quietly, along with the others, anticipating my punishment. I have to admit that I was fairly panic-stricken.

"If it gets to be too much, you will say _paper, _okay?"

My mind flew in a multitude of different directions at her request; all I could think to do was nod my head to acknowledge that I heard her. I had a bad feeling she was reminding me of my safe word because tonight was going to be brutal.

She had me to stand and then lean on my stomach. She situated me so that I was bent over at the waist at the end of a large, padded sawhorse type bench. My arms were cuffed to the front legs and my thighs were strapped to the rear legs of the bench.

Her words 'y_ou were set up to fail, no man can resist my touch' _kept repeating and replaying itself in my head.I knew that I would be the first man to prove her wrong. This would be the first and last time I would receive punishment as a result of her hand.

Mistress Rosalie quickly snapped me back to reality when she stepped back and delivered the first stinging blow to my right cheek. The "smack" resounded throughout my body. If I could move I would have surely been on my toes, but somehow I managed to remain quiet.

I was a jackass to list forty licks as the negotiated rate for not following the direction of my Dominant.

_Smack! Smack!_ _Smack! Smack! _

She delivered the next four swats in rapid succession. I clenched my teeth to hold back all sounds of distress. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I underestimated her. I tried unsuccessfully to move my ass out of her way.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

She popped me on my thighs, catching me completely off guard. I could stop myself from letting out a small girlish squeaks each time these were delivered.

The next swats, like the rest, stung unmercifully, setting my entire backside on fire. When she was done, she chafed over them a few times causing my body to heat and throb in low-grade pain. I silently hoped that this was then end of it.

I felt her gliding something leather covered across my ass, as she told me that the spanking was just a warm up to the real punishment. This caused a small whimper to escape and my body to shiver momentarily. I knew my ass was a fierce shade of red and it would only be getting worse.

She showed me her next instrument of pain, a rather large, flexible, strap-like paddle with the words 'Bad Boy' cut out of it. She made me count each time its stinging blow made contact with my ass. THAWK!

_Fuck!_

"Ow, ow, One. Thank you for punishing me Mistress," I said, biting my lip to keep from crying out more from the sudden pain she gave me. THAWK!

_Shit!!_

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Two. Thank you for punishing me Mistress," I yelled as the paddle fell upon my ass again. THAWK!

_Son of a Bitch!!!_

"Three. Thank you Mistress." I thought my ass hurt before from her spanking; but now my ass was really beginning to sting in every place the paddle had struck. It was all I could do to keep myself from making a more embarrassing noise as the next blow rained down on my ass. THAWK! I started panting heavily and tears sprang to my eyes because now my ass truly felt like molten lava was falling onto my bare flesh.

I was too busy trying to keep the tears from falling from my eyes, while maintaining the correct number of blows Mistress Rosalie delivered to my ass, before I noticed Carlisle standing in front of me. The next thing I know I could feel Carlisle's thick cock plunging into its depths of my open mouth. I was ordered to use my tongue for extra stimulation. It was painful; but strangely erotic as I couldn't control his thrusts; each time I started to gag, Carlisle would back off; but the process never stopped. It repeated, over and over. And, I knew that the end result would be a mouth of cum.

"Keep sucking, cumslut!" she yelled. "I won't stop whipping your ass until Carlisle cums in your mouth! And, don't you dare spill a drop, or I will beat you until you bleed!" My ass was really smoldering now. She was timing her blows to coincide with his cock's arrival at the back of my throat. My reaction to the paddle hitting my ass helped propel his cock out of my mouth. This alleviated the gag reflex somewhat; but then he would shove his dick back into my mouth, and she would smack my ass. I squeezed my eyes shut; not sure if I wanted this assault to stop. I sealed my lips around him, out of fear, not wanting to be punished by him as well.

In and out, THAWK, THAWK, THAWK, THAWK. My mouth and jaw muscles were becoming sore and my ass sorer. THAWK, push, THAWK, push was the rhythm we had going. Mistress Rosalie grunted each time she swung, really putting her whole body into each blow.

Suddenly, Carlisle grabbed the back of my head. "Swallow it all, you dirty boy!" he ordered. "Swallow all of my cum." Suddenly his big cock swelled, completely filling my mouth. His cock was now pushing against the back of my throat. I wanted to gag. But, he would not let up the pressure. Then it happened. A sudden blast of sweet substance filled the back of my throat. I had no choice but to swallow or choke. He was holding the back of my head, so I could not pull it away from the flow of his cum. There was no air gap between his cock and my lips. It was either swallow or die, and, I had lived through too much to die. I quickly began to drink it up.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I knew my punishment was now over, but Mistress Rosalie leaned over and whispered something differently.

Suddenly, a cold substance was applied to my asshole. Then, Rosalie stuck a finger into my opening, then two. Next, I could feel what I knew was Rosalie's strap-on prodding at the opening of my ass opening. Slowly, it began to enter.

_Muthafrigging-ow_, it hurt. Thankfully my hands were in the position I needed to pray to any deity that would make this end. I tried to struggle but the restraints prevented me from doing so. I gasped as the widest part stretched me painfully. My eyes closed to keep the sweat from rolling into them. I clenched my teeth tightly and I groaned behind them.

_Relax! Relax! Relax! Relax! Relax!_ I chanted and motivated my body to do so.

Rosalie grabbed my hips and pushed a little harder and my sphincter mercifully relaxed and the thick dildo pushed further into my ass.

I could feel Rosalie leaning forward, bending over to whisper into my ear. "Prepare yourself for a real ass fucking."

She began to fuck me hard and fast. My moaning undertook a new tone; it was deeper, more animalistic. She didn't let up; she kept fucking me harder and faster. I was completely helpless to stop what she was doing.

"You've been a bad boy. Take your punishment you cock-sucking whore." She screamed as she slammed her hips into my ass.

She hammered the massive cock deeper and deeper into me. My cries subsided to whimpers; my body was now open to receiving, no, demanding anything and everything she had to offer. My mind just shut off, and my body took on a life of its own; had it not been restrained I would have tried to push back, to feel more.

She grabbed my hair and pulled and I rejoiced in the sensation. "Your ass is MINE!" I shivered as my balls tightened. I wanted to cum so badly but the fucking cage prevented me from doing so.

She must have been reading my mind, "I know you wish you could cum don't you. Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress," I hoped the blue balls that I would inevitably suffer from would not last longer than the burning in my ass. I almost started freaking out just thinking about it.

Then she pulled out of me slowly, inflicting additional torment and agony to my unfortunate asshole. Once again, she stopped when the widest part was at my anus stretching it to the limit. Finally she pulled all the way out. I thought for sure she was going to inflict more punishment.

Thankfully she told me it was over and I had to thank her for having compassion on me.

She helped me off of the bench and assisted me to a comfortable massage table. She stated the obvious and told me that I was going to be sore; while she rubbed ointment on my inflamed skin, tenderly checking for any damage. She proceeded to knead and rub my body into a lethargic state so that none of my muscles were aching. I couldn't help but smile when she praised me.

Hell I was proud of me. I didn't even think to use my safe word.

She left me alone on the table for a few moments, and I didn't care, my ass was still too sore and the rest of my body was too relaxed to move. Upon her return, she handed me a bottle of water and told me to drink it. Not wanting to disobey her, I rose up on one elbow and did as she asked.

Watching me intently, she tilted her head to the side. "It's all about control. Next time, I won't go so easy on you." She said with a smirk on her face that wasn't quite a smile; but yet, wasn't exactly a frown either.

_Fuck!! If that was easy I am definitely doing everything they require of me so that I wouldn't have to know what she considers hard!!_

* * *

_**Time to pay the Domme with a review or you will be punished in with a delay in the posting of the next chapter.**_

**_A happy Mistress is a Happy sub. ;-D_**


	12. Getting off Easy

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

******A/N: You guys surprised me. I didn't realize you could care less about how Edward got his cock cage. Go figure. ;-D MUAH**

**Anyhoo...**

******Yes, Alice's punishment is the next chapter after this one. Stop cheering. **

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

Em POV

When Mistress Bella approached me I was on my knees in an appropriate stance of submission. Kneeling, in the spot designated by Master Carlisle on the far right side of the room, with my knees a couple of feet apart, my feet behind me touching, my hands clasped on my ankles.

I could hear her move across the room towards me at an agonizing slow pace. It was torture not being able to look up. When she drew close enough to touch me, she placed her riding crop under my chin to raise my head so that she could look into my eyes. " Hmm… Emmett is it? You have been a very naughty boy."

I used this moment to take her all in. She stood in from of me, sensuously clad in all black. Her thigh high boots, corset, and leather mini skirt, exuded both beauty and power.

_Nice._

She grabbed a handful of my hair and forced my head down. Afterwards she told me to lick her boots. I made long sweeping motions with my tongue; pretending that I was licking her skin. After applying a thin coating of saliva to her boots, she dropped two set of cuffs before me. "Put these on."

While I was doing so she asked. "So, you lost control when another man sucked your dick? How did that make you feel?"

Embarrassed by her choice of words my face burned red. Honestly, I wasn't sure how I felt.

It was heaven and hell at the same time.

***

All I wanted to know is was what Rose did when she wasn't with me. A simple explanation would have sufficed. Nothing really prepared me for what was supposed to be my birthday present.

Rose picked me up in a limousine. She was tightlipped about what the night would bring. She wouldn't even tell me where we were going. I was blindfolded on the way to the mystery spot and it felt nice letting her take control and not having to make decisions.

"You really want to know what I do?"

"Yea Rose, I do."

She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, unfaltering. "Tonight I am going to show you a glimpse into my world when I am not at work or with you. You have to keep an open mind. You cannot be judgmental. Tonight, we are going to explore another…" she paused trying to figure out the right word or words to use. "…another _way_ of giving you pleasure and living out the dark baser sides of your sexual desires."

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"When you get there you're not allowed to talk to anyone or ask questions; you kneel by my side and do whatever I tell you to do. When it is over, we'll talk about everything later at home. Okay?"

"Fine," I quietly agreed.

She took the blindfold off when we reached our destination. I had no idea where we were.

"Remember, no talking." She reminded me.

She knocked on the door of a nondescript building. A door with a slot built into it opened; reminding me of a speakeasy from an earlier era.

Words were exchanged between my Rosie and the answerer of the knock. I could tell that she was getting agitated by her body language and I was about to step in when the door opened.

Two golden haired males greeted us.

I didn't know why I hadn't noticed what Rose was wearing before; maybe because I was blindfolded, but when she exposed her short mesh see-through dress, I released a low wolf whistle. Rose smiled at the unspoken compliment. When she said she had what I would be wearing; I tried to figure out what it could be that fitted in the small bag that she was holding.

I found out that it was a Tarzan-like loin cloth.

I knelt and waited next to Rosalie in the great room while another couple, a brunette and a wild-haired male) entered and took their place, soon thereafter one of the two golden hair males entered the room where a petite raven haired female later knelt next to him.

One of the golden haired males introduced himself as Master Carlisle and I later found the other blonde male was Jasper. The brunette was Bella, her partner was Edward and the small cute one was named Alice.

7 weeks of sex. Not a bad birthday present. 5 other people in the room 3 women that I could potentially play with and who do I get paired up with…

I was thrilled and disappointed to be paired with Jasper. I was going through an internal conflict on how good he made me feel. Japer's talented tongue swirled over my cock before he took my cock into his mouth and began to suckle. Having his lips wrapped around me instead of Rose was like the difference between night and day.

I think I almost came the first time he flicked the tip of his tongue like a snake against the underside of my dick. I wanted to thrust into his mouth with raw animalistic power when he lip sucked just the head.

I couldn't have asked for more. This feeling was so new and I craved this moment now that it was happening. Jasper opened his mouth wide and took me in deeper. The immense bliss I felt was unbelievable. I forgot everything except that feeling and moaned. My dick reached the back of his throat and he continued sucking me down. He didn't even gag. I began to thrust my hips forward and push my dick down his throat further. I could feel the saliva pool around me enveloping in its warmth.

The paradox of emotions scared me, especially when I felt his nimble fingers stroking my ass. I lost tempo each time he got close to my bud. The anticipation of what he would do next was agonizing. It was like I wanted something but I didn't know what I wanted or if I wanted him to be the one to do it; all I knew is that I wouldn't stop it from happening.

My hands felt alongside his ears, my fingers, by their own accord, laced together behind his head as I literally fucked his throat. Jasper was unrelenting, licking and sucking my cock from tip to base, lifting my balls up with his fingers and sucking them into his mouth. Each lick, kiss and suck had one focus: to make me cum and dag-nab-it if he wasn't succeeding in his efforts. My breathing became shallow as I felt my dick swell and balls tightened.

Hearing and seeing Mistress Bella and Alice getting off on the other side of the room provided the stimulus I needed to get to the edge of my impending nut. Master Jasper's finger pushing into my virgin ass was the motivation I needed to fall completely over.

He held a vacuum like seal around me and I exploded in his mouth. I came so hard that I saw starbursts behind my closed eyes. When I could cum no more he stopped sucking and withdrew his wet mouth from my cock. It felt so fucking good that my knees buckled and I think I momentarily blacked out from the experience.

***

Bella snapped her fingers breaking me out of my trance. "Stand up hands in front of you." Her voice was dark and heady, I did not hesitate, I stood up quickly and did as she ordered.

"Right here, right now there is only you and me." As she spoke, she checked to see if the restraints were properly fastened around my extremities. She first cuffed my wrists together and then secured them to a chain that that hung from the ceiling. She latched my leather ankle cuffs to metal loops that were bolted to the floor approximately two feet apart. She went behind me and did something that caused the chain attached to my wrists to ascend until I was pulled so taut that I could only stand on the balls of my feet. She walked away and the only things I could hear were the punishments of the other subs in the room.

I clenched my hands tightly about the chains that held my arms above my head. Each moment I had to wait only made me tense up further. I fought against the urge to call out to Mistress Bella not wanting to raise her ire. I had no idea how long she left me waiting for her return. Sweat poured off of me from nervous expectation. A cold breeze blew down, teasing my skin, forcing a shiver from my body. I shifted my weight as best I could, however it was almost impossible to find a position that would ease my discomfort.

I quickly realized that in this position, Bella easily had access to every part of my body. I looked upward at my wrists and the cuffs that bound me to it. I suppose I should have been frightened but I wasn't. I was getting turned on and wondered what Mistress Bella had in store for me.

When she finally came back I grinned inanely at her, happy to have her back in front of me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She tapped the crop lightly against my dick.

I couldn't help the condescending tone of my smart ass comment, "My dick, Mistress."

She laughed. "Is that what you call it? A dick? It looks more like a maggot."

Hurt, her snarky remark caused both my ego and my dick to deflate.

"I guess it will have to do for now. Perhaps it will grow before your punishment is over."

"Yes Mistress."

Moving her hand with lightening speed she used the crop to slap me hard across my face, SMACK! "Did I ask you a question?"

I was dazed from the stinging blow. "No, Mistress,"

_Why in the hell is everyone hitting me today?_ First Carlisle now Bella.

"I see your little maggot is squirming; you must enjoy being slapped around." She had scarcely provided me a chance to recover before she backhanded me with the riding crop on the other side of my face. The bite from this lash caused my eye to tear up and my dick to twitch.

"I can't have you coming from your punishment now can I? There's a number of ways I can prevent it, but I think I have just the thing for you." She went to a stand that was nearby. When she came back she held up a thick rubberized band.

_Cock ring._

Bella placed the cock ring on over the head of my dick and stretched it with her finger, moving it down to the base. Once it was locked into place she smiled, "There."

I knew that no matter what she did I would be unable to cum until she let me.

Standing in front of me she asked, "You deserve to be punished don't you?"

I nodded my head. I heard the crop swish before connecting with my face.

"I asked you a question." She then slid the crop down my bare chest.

"Yes Mistress." I visibly shivered from her touch, my heart pounded wildly.

"You think this is all fun and games don't you? I have something for bad boys who don't do as they are told. I guarantee you will remember to follow directions the next time." She went back to the table and came back and stood in front of me.

She spoke softly in my ear. "You will count each stroke of the paddle. When you are ready for the next, you will ask for it. You will not make me wait too long before I deliver the next hit or it will be worse. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," I nodded, trembling.

She walked behind me. All of a sudden I felt her spray cold water onto my backside. The first slap of the paddle had me gasping at its intensity. It was like lightning. The stinging on my ass was intense, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

_Hot Holy Damn!! She must work out._

"One, Mistress." I hissed. "May I have another?"

Whoosh. Kapow!

"My, my, how nicely you pink up." She chuckled.

I could hear her swings, before the paddle actually made contact, causing me to struggle against my restraints. Whoosh. Kapow! "Seven, Mistress." _Fuck!!_ "May I have another?" Tears of pain and fury, from her making me cry, were streaming down my face as I said the words.

My ass was on fire, and I couldn't stop squirming or trying to move forward with each descent of the paddle. These efforts were futile since I was unable to move more than a fraction of an inch. My arms felt like they were being torn from their sockets with each hit. She frequently stopped between hits, and gave me brief reprieves, only to spray my backside down with more water and resume the stinging blows.

Whoosh. Kapow!

"Twenty, Mistress." _Please make this is the last one!!_ "May I have another?" I had tears in my eyes yet I was determined to keep it together.

"No, I think that is enough." She let the paddle clamor to the table.

She walked in front of me and used her thumbs to wipe the wetness away from my face. "Sh- Shush. You did well. Remember, you deserved to be punished, right? You may answer me."

"Yes Mistress Bella, I deserve to be punished," I croaked.

Bella leaned in to kiss my neck. Sliding her hand down my side she used her nails to scratch me until she I could feel fingertips brushing over my cock. I groaned quietly, looking down at her with insistent eyes.

She continued to kiss my neck, I moaned softly as her hand closed over my hard cock and she began to stroke me gently, making me hard in her hand. Placing her thigh between my legs, she stepped between my legs, slid her hand behind me and pulled me hard against her, her lips moving to my ear. Taking my earlobe between her teeth, she sucked and nibbled it before biting down just hard enough to let me know she could do damage.

I shivered at the veiled threat. I felt her tongue dart into my ear and I flinched at the contact. Then she bit me again. I screamed; the biting being painfully erotic. I whimpered at the feel of her hot mouth against my ear. I closed my eyes during this sumptuous assault.

She kissed a trail from my ear to my jaw to my lips. Without warned she grabbed me by the ears and pulled my head down to hers and kissed me hard on the lips. Instinctively, I wanted to slide my arms around her and pull her flush against me; but the wrists cuffs, regrettably, restrained me from doing so.

As if knowing my thoughts, Bella broke our kiss and shook her head. "You don't deserve to touch me, maggot." She spoke softly; her breath warm against my ear. I clenched my fists; to be denied the ability to touch her was torture and punishment in itself.

She continued trail kisses along my jaw line and down my neck and chest until she reached my nipple. She smiled at my sharp intake of breath. I growled as she took my nipple into her mouth and sunk her teeth into the flesh surrounding it, leaving a deep dark red imprint of her teeth. The imprint created a tingling soreness that made both my nipple and dick hard. She ran her hands down my chest. With all ten fingernails, she pressed them into my flesh and her nails drew angry red lines in the shape of the letter 'S' down my body, from my pecs to stomach. The pain from the welts, mixed with the sweat, was excruciating.

Her hands moved down below my erect dick and caressed my balls. Then, her fingers wrapped around the base of my scrotum, and she pulled down, gripping them to the point of pain.

There was definitely something erotic about Bella observing my pleasure and pain working against each other within me.

"Please mistress," I whimpered; my voice shaky as she continued to taunt me. "Please D... Don't do this, please."

"Who are you to make demands? You are in no position to demand anything, except mercy. In matter of fact, who the fuck said you could talk?" She tugged forcefully on my balls, which caused me to rise up on my toes.

"Ungh," I moaned in pain.

"You don't learn do you, maggot? I think you need to be punished more." While yelling at me she ambled to the table and back. "This is what I'm going to punish you with," She held a thin leather strap. "You will receive twenty strokes and if you utter nary a sound, twenty more will be added."

She began to whip me firmly everywhere between my stomach and thighs. Long thin red welts start to rise.

_For someone so petite she knew how to make it hurt!_

I struggled to remain silent. The continuous burn of the strap was intense against my body, and it took an incredible effort of will to obey her. Screwing my eyes up tight, I dug my teeth into my bottom lip so hard that they drew blood. I managed to ride out twelve fierce strikes, without uttering a sound, before I screamed out.

"Twenty more." She repeated the succession of lashes until my screams turned to sobbing whimpers, and from whimpers I fell silent, gasping in my restraints. She whipped me until my skin turned red from the maltreatment. Several times, purposely I think Bella's strap missed it's intended mark and battered my cock. Momentarily, it shrunk before gradually beginning to grow again and became a welt covered stiffened rod.

This did not go unnoticed by either of us. "Look at you," she pointed and said in a condescending tone. "You are enjoying this, might as well give you more of what you want."

She renewed her attentiveness on my cock while I grimaced and writhed at the pain. But surprisingly my erection remained solid. She dropped the strap and reached down and grabbed me firmly; I flinched at the contact. She started pumping my dick roughly until I thought I would erupt. Then she stopped, keeping her hand on me. Bella smiled. "You like this?"

"Yes, yes, Mi.. Mistress," I stuttered, letting out a low moan as pleasure flowed through my body. "I...I'm going to cum"

"Oh you are?" she chuckled. "Try it."

My body shuddering from the effort, knowing I could not get relief without her permission and the removal of the cock ring. "Please, p... puh... please, let me cum."

Bella looked at me trembling. Without emotion she simply gave her response. "No."

I moaned loudly when Bella said no to my request to cum. My body wanted it so badly. I was relieved when she removed her hand from my cock, but, this did not lessen the need to cum. I knew that she could see my desire burning deep in my eyes and I wasn't sure that I liked what I saw in response in her own eyes. She let her eyes travel slowly down my body to my hard cock which was now glistening with sweat and now burned both with pain and desire at the same time.

She resumed stroking me slow. She applied just enough pressure to keep me hard but not enough for me to cum. I pulled wildly against the restraints, trying to move away from her slow sensual torture of my body.

Looking up at me she asked, "What are you thinking?"

I moaned loudly, my dick throbbing in her hand. "Mistress, I'm th.. thinking that I n...need to cum, badly. P...please." I didn't recognize my own voice as it came out like a high pitched whine; my hips tried to thrust in rhythm with her hand. Bella looked me straight into the eye, her hand moving faster on my cock and shook her head no.

"W... why.. are you d...doing this Mis... Mistress," I whined, my words broken by my heavy breathing and moans.

"Because," she said softly, running her fingers up my cock and fondling my sack, which elicited a strangled moan from my lips, "You disobeyed an order and you need to be punished."

"I am s...s...so s..sorry, just, please, please, please stop!" I implored as I felt my legs fail and my my full weight pulled on my hands. I'm sorry," I whimpered, my moans becoming more desperate. "I won't d... do it again; I promise I'll t..t…try harder . Just l...let me cum."

Bella smiled cruelly and shook her head again. "I run this." Her soft hands on my cock wrapped around the shaft and squeezed tightly. I bucked as much as I could into her, my moans were loud and clear, mixed with whimpers at the knowledge that I couldn't cum with the cock ring on, but could only feel the other effects from the orgasm.

_Fuck!!_

"Mistress," I cried out in frustration from not being able to cum, my head hanging heavily on my chest. "I n...need to cum so badly. Please take the cock ring off and let me cum. Please." Bella ignored me again and my cock throbbed with need.

I continued to squirm and moan and beg and plead for release. Giving myself up to the pleasure she was giving me.

"You want to come?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes."

I opened them to see Bella holding my cock at an angle where it was pointing directly at my face. She was stroking me up and down keeping me on the edge.

"Keep your head down, your eyes closed and your mouth open." She rolled off her list of demands.

"Wider… that's better, okay I am going to remove this and in your own time you can cum" she took off the cock ring and recommenced her movements again; my cock growing and throbbing in her hand as my breath became ragged.

I was quite close to the edge but the thought of ejaculating into my mouth put me off a little.

Bella knew what I was thinking. "There's no escaping the inevitable. How many strokes do you think it will take you before you shoot out your creamy center?"

"One." Her hand slid down my cock and twisted.

"Two." I heard movement but her strokes did not stop.

"Three." I felt her tongue flick across the opening of my dick and my eyes flew open. She played dirty.

"Four." I felt the pressure start low in my balls, the sac tightening in preparation of an intense climax and then it happened.

_Oh no._ I was cumming. I felt my ejaculation surge through me like a freight train and saw it coming straight into my open mouth.

Bella saw me tense up and merely said "Open wide." A huge spurt hit its mark perfectly in my mouth.

"Close."

Subsequent spurts of cum splashed my mouth and nose and ran down my chin on to my chest, and then dripped onto the floor. I cringed at the taste of my cum in my mouth. The taste wasn't unpleasant but the fact that it was mine didn't help. I knew what she wanted before she had a chance to say it.

"Swallow."

I tried to keep from gagging as I did what I was told. Bella moved her hand up to my face and coated her fingers in the cum that was now dripping off.

"Lick it off," Bella put her fingers in my mouth for me to suck clean.

"A punishment is intended to hurt, but can also be humiliating." she said with a soft shrug of her shoulder. "You do realize that for your punishment I let you off very easy. The next mouthful of cum you'll taste and swallow will not be your own."

Too exhausted to care anymore, I nodded my head, "Yes Mistress."

The punishment over, Bella went back around me and lowered the chain holding my arms above me. I fell into her and she pushed me back into the waiting arms of Carlisle. He lowered me down to the ground so that I could sit upright. I winced at putting pressure on my still tender flesh; but happy to no longer be standing on my weakened legs. Bella knelt before me and removed the cuffs from my wrists. She slowly rubbed life back into my arms and shoulders before massaging down them to my wrists. She stroked and pulled each finger ensuring that the blood was still circulating through them before kneeling in front of me to unhook the cuffs on my ankles and doing the same with them. She tended to every inch of my body and then wrapped me in a warm blanket.

"Simple lack of control," she said. "You will have to do a lot better than that in the weeks ahead."

* * *

**Make me happy.**


	13. There's More Part 1

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

**A/N: You can stop with the 'Give Me Alice' flames. It takes time to craft a masterpiece. A lot of thought goes into each scene. Each sub is carefully considered along with their soft and hard limits. It's our job as a Dom/me to push, stretch, test each boundary… **

**Who let Master Carlisle in here? ;-D MUAH**

**Here's PART 1 of Alice's punishment. YES, that's right, Pt. 1. **

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

APOV

Jasper had a car pick me up from the apartment on Friday and bring me to Dark Whisper.

This lifestyle really had a hold on me; I eagerly looked around the room trying to figure out what the future had in store for us.

I heard every word Master Carlisle spoke. I picked out the key phrases that were important to me. "Everything is designed for my benefit… and pleasure."

I couldn't believe that I was repeating after him. The words slipped out almost perfunctory. "For my disobedience, of not following the will of my Master and letting my own selfish needs and lack of control come before those of my Master, I deserve to be punished." I was a bit apprehensive, but I couldn't wait.

_Tonight… I would be with Jasper and… Hot Bitch._

While everyone went to where they were supposed to, some walking others crawling, I remained on my knees waiting.

I wondered what my punishment was going to be.

My knees were starting to burn as I continued to kneel, waiting for Master Carlisle and Master Jasper. My head was bowed and eyes angled down at the floor, my hands were still clasped to my ankles behind me with my knees spread wide.

The chastity belt that I wore since Tuesday made my body ultra sensitive and I thought I would crack from the lack of release. I think, after I had been rewarded with pleasing Bella; I momentarily lost a grip on reality. My dream, of tasting and pleasing my Bella, finally came true; it wasn't exactly the way I wanted or planned, but nevertheless, it happened. I wasn't expecting for my pussy to be locked away and that one of the men, standing behind me, was responsible for getting me both keyed up and frustrated beyond my wildest dreams was also the one who gave the order.

_Damn Bella._

Thinking back on it, I couldn't deny that the tanning of my ass by Bella hurt like hell, but the familiar pleasure that I had experienced mere hours earlier was now stirring between my legs. I had never consciously harbored any love for pain, but suddenly the stinging of my ass coincided directly into the throbbing in my pussy. Instinctively I spread my legs, perhaps hoping for a blow gone awry to land on my pulsing mound. I could feel my lips plumping up and I desperately wanted my clit to rub against anything, for I knew that the moment it gained access to friction I would get my release. As I tried to focus on where the blows to my ass and thighs would land; I couldn't ignore the heat that was building at the juncture of my thighs that translated in moisture releasing from my body. I craved the blows. It sent shock waves up and through my body. It was erotic and I wanted more. The recall of this memory aroused me and made me wet.

I finally got the opportunity to do what I always wanted. I got to satisfy my Bella with my mouth, tongue, lips and teeth. I was able to taste her nectar, lap up her goodness, totally unhindered and at her command. She wanted me to do it and I loved every second of it. It was a dream come true.

I knelt here blissfully recalling everything that I had just done to her. I could still taste her on my tongue; the remembrance of her tangy goodness caused my saliva glands to go awry and I had to swallow before it spilled out of my mouth. My mind was not even fully aware that she was placing this stupid chastity belt on me until it was locked into place. The chains touching my still inflamed ass were a not so subtle reminder of what had also taken place minutes earlier.

I may not have been able to masturbate; but it didn't stop my mind from going into overdrive. I thought about sex a lot. I thought about how I needed to be touched; my whole body craved attention, from anyone, and now I was left in front of the two people who would not only dominate my body but also most of my dreams.

I was happy to finally be before them, hoping that tonight I would get what I wanted, my blonde Adonis sandwich. And yet, they continued their conversation quietly behind me, low enough where I could hear but not understand. Their subtle movements intrigued me but I couldn't turn back and look. They were ignoring me and this feeling overwhelmed me. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't tell whether it was from sadness or fury. I wanted to scream. I wanted to squirm, move, something. This is not what I expected, nor what I wanted, or what I needed so badly.

_Fuck being punished, I needed to be fucked. _

The waiting. I needed them to punish me now and get it over with. I knew they could use and abuse me any way they pleased and I would gladly take it all. But it seemed as if they were content on not doing anything.

_Oh sweet Eros, please don't let my punishment be this; not like this._

"Turn around Alice, but," Carlisle commanded, "Remain on your knees."

_Am I no longer his Kitten? I didn't think I liked his term of endearment, but I missed being called Kitten by him._

I winced from the lack of movement, that being on my knees caused, clumsily turning as he requested. I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Look at us Alice." I heard Jasper demand.

I slowly raised my eyes to the image displayed in front of me. The first thing I noticed was that they had both removed their clothes. The second, their massive erections were standing out in front of them like sentinels. The heads of their dicks oozed a minute amount of pre-cum; Jasper's head a dark cherry red, Carlisle's a shade away from purple. An impulsive craving for blow pops overtook me and I wanted to lick my lips in response. Oh how I wanted to wrap my lips around them, whether it was first Master Jasper then Master Carlisle or visa versa or, possibly even both of them at the same time, drinking down their rich load. My mouth unexpectedly became parched. The last thing I noticed was that they were both leaning against a waist high padded table.

I was sure they could see my hunger and desire in my eyes. Yet they were unfazed at what they saw.

I watched as Carlisle reached out and tugged roughly on Jasper's nipples. Carlisle bent slightly and I watched as his tongue swirled around one before latching onto it and biting. I could see Carlisle's teeth almost touch as he pulled back with Jasper's nipple still in his mouth. Jasper's skin pulled out into a point and his eyes closed.

I groaned silently as Carlisle repeated the action to Jasper's other nipple.

I was jealous. I wanted this attention. I needed it to be my nipples that Carlisle licked, and brought to his open mouth and pulled.

I watched as Carlisle's hands stroked Jasper's body. My resentment grew. How I wish it was me he was caressing. I wanted Carlisle to touch me, tease me, punish me, and then fuck me. How my body wanted, needed, craved, and demanded to be used and abused by either of them. Yet neither of them paid any heed to me.

_Damn them!!_

I pouted like an ill-tempered child. I was at their mercy. They knew it; they knew the control they held over me. They knew how much I wanted them, needed them, and they knew exactly what they were doing, and I was powerless to stop it.

Shame briefly flowed through me at my wayward thoughts. _So this was my punishment._ _Damn._

I continued to watch them. I wished that it could have been me running my nails up and down Jasper's long cock, where Hot Bitch's fingers were also touching his balls expertly. But I knelt there with my arms clasped to my ankles behind my back. Carlisle squeezed out a large drop of pre-cum onto his finger and painted my lips with it. I had to clench my teeth, to hold my tongue prisoner behind them, in order to keep from licking my lips.

"Don't you dare move," Carlisle warned.

_ARGH!!_

I had to steel myself against moving. I was dying to tatste Jasper on my lips. They watched me writhe and beg with my eyes, but still, they continued. It seemed as if it had been days since anything touched my skin other than my clothes, the water from the shower and this fucking chastity belt. The lack of sensation was torturous; pure hell, especially as I watched Jasper's body respond to each of Carlisle's masterful touches.

Tonight, I was supposed to be punished and they seemed to be purposely drawing it out.

Self pity was quickly forgotten as I watched Jasper tense up as if he was going to cum. His moans of pleasure should have been coming as a result of my hands manipulating him. But I had to kneel and watch as one of Carlisle's hands gracefully played with Jasper's nipples and his other hand stroked his engorged dick. I observed as Carlisle slowly slid his agile hand up and down the length of Jasper, his cock stretched tight, disappearing in and out of Carlisle's fist, sometimes teasing both his balls and the sensitive head. I continued to stare as Jasper's hips bucked violently as it built up, and then he let out a low moan.

Carlisle moved out of the way and Jasper turned to face me. I observed Jasper's orgasm came in waves; his cum spewed out in thick ropes and land in my face and on my chest and I couldn't move.

"Fuck!!" Jasper yelled as his warm seed continued to splatter in my face. It hit me like warm thick molasses.

The pain from clenching my teeth made me dizzy. I wanted to taste it. I tried to make subtle movements by making my body rock slightly, forward and back as his hot cum grew cold on my body. I couldn't tell if they had seen me. If they had I knew I was only making it worse for myself.

My mind was swirling trying to find some way, anyway, for my throbbing clit and my aching pussy to get some stimulation. But the manner I was kneeling, all pleasure was denied to me. The more I thought about trying to find a way to get some pleasure, some relief, from my deprivation of sensation the hornier I became. The hornier I became the greater the need for some type of satisfaction, stimulation and pleasure, which I wasn't getting. I squeezed my eyes shut. More moisture leaked down the sides of the chastity belt and down the sides of my leg.

What a vicious cruel cycle it was. I almost cried, but I knew the unshed tears would be unable to transmit my burning desire.

_Blonde bastards!! Fucking hot, well hung blonde bastards!!  
_  
I heard movement, and when my curiosity got the best of me I hoisted my eyes open.

Standing in front of me, hands on his hips was Carlisle, and on his knees, to the side, was Jasper, his hands moving back and forth over Carlisle's dick, stroking it and keeping it hard.

"Is this what you want?" Jasper asked.

I was so mesmerized by the motion of Jasper's hands on Carlisle's cock that I failed to speak. I also noticed that Jasper's dick was hard again and jutting out between his legs. What I would give to have it in me.

"Do you want his cock?" Jasper asked again.

"Yes, Master." I whispered.

"I didn't hear you?" He smirked.

"Yes Master!" I said in a clearer voice.

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked.

"Suck it, lick it, touch it, swallow it." I said. Knowing that I could not move, in my mind I moved my tongue over my lips in anticipation of sucking Carlisle's cock. I wanted to feel the bulging veins against my lips, his balls against my chin. More than anything I wanted to taste his cum in my mouth and down my throat.

"Like this?" Jasper asked, putting action to his words as he turned Carlisle sideways and sucked his cock into his mouth in one smooth motion that made Carlisle groan in appreciation.

I watched mutely; my eyes were glued to the vision of Carlisle's cock disappearing into the warm confines of Jasper's mouth. Jasper's head bobbed up and down. The wide "O" of his open lips slid back and forth upon Carlisle's rigid column of flesh. The sound and the sight caused a pool of liquid to leak out of me. Carlisle moaned with desire. Jasper pulled his way along Carlisle's cock, licking the head at the end as he released it to the air. The show seemed over too quickly.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, encouraged me for a response. "Like that?"

He already knew me too well. "Yes Master, just like that," I whimpered.

Again Jasper sucked the entire length of Carlisle's cock into his mouth, purposely making wet, slurping sounds as he pumped his lips up and down Carlisle, before pulling back and wrapping one hand around the thick width of it, slowly stroking it as he sucked it. His other hand started playing with Carlisle's balls, massaging them and squeezing them, harder as Carlisle tried to force more of his cock into Jasper's mouth. From the way Carlisle was moving he was about to come and come hard. Jasper must have realized it too because he suddenly pulled his mouth off Carlisle's cock and squeezed it, causing Carlisle to cry out slightly.

Watching the scene in front of me had me teetering on the edge of a much needed orgasm.

Carlisle took a deep calming breath and stepped away. I watched his every move.

I tried to send subliminal messages to him. With my eyes, I begged and pleaded for him to come closer, to touch me, to fuck me. This punishment was so very cruel. "Please Master!" I screamed with my eyes.

Carlisle walked towards me until he stood less than two feet away. He looked me right in the eyes and asked, "What do you want?" His dick was so close.

"Please Master. I want release. I want to cum." I answered him, shifting slightly so that my breasts thrust outward, begging for attention.

Non responsive he clapped his hands together, "Very well!" and walked away.

_Very well?! _I mentally screamed. _What kind of response is that?! Very well??!! Well, fucking do something about it then!!!_ Exasperated, I heaved.

I was alone for a few minutes, possibly longer, but to me it felt like an eternity.

_How much more cruel can they be? _

Carlisle returned with a blindfold. Placing it on me, but not covering my eyes, he began to run his fingers through my hair. "Pet," he said, "You misbehaved. You are selfish, when will you learn? You still put your needs before your Masters, and for this you have been, are and will continue to be punished. Remember what you have done. Remember why you are being punished. Tonight I grant you permission to cum. A lot." He smiled wickedly.

He reverently ran his fingertips along my face, tracing every line and every curve with his long fingers. His touch was heavenly and it was what I had longed for since my deprivation began - to feel his touch upon my skin. As his fingers began to trace my lips, my mouth parted, opening to him, accepting his fingers, should they decide to explore in there. But, they did not. He stopped touching me then, and I heard another set of footsteps, indicating that Jasper had returned.

"Stand."

He assisted me as I struggled to stand from very sore knees after being on them for so long. I breathed in short gasps trying to control the excitement flowing through me. I placed my hands behind my back and bowed my head and waited. Carlisle came and stood in front of me and Jasper stood behind me.

_My Adonis sandwich._ My lips curled into a smile.

Jasper locked his hands around my wrists shattering my reverie.

Carlisle unlocked and then removed my chastity belt and stepped away from me. As soon as I was free, I found myself breathing heavily. My heartbeat accelerated in my chest while my whole body tingled with excitement. My pussy instantly became slick with the dew of my arousal. If Jasper had not been holding my hands, I shuddered to think what might have happened.

"Tonight Alice I want to hear your screams. Tell me again how bad you want it." Carlisle said as he ran his fingers up and down my dripping slit and gently pulled on my sensitive hood. I moaned loudly and began to squirm.

"Please Master Carlisle and Master Jasper; I want it so bad I will do anything!" I begged.

"Anything?" Jasper questioned.

"We shall see!" Carlisle pulled the blindfold over my eyes. "Or in your case, maybe not."

My right hand was released and brought to the front. My left hand was recaptured in a strong grasp and I was swiveled around.

I was pulled back until my legs were flush against the table that they previously leaned on. I was lifted on to the table. I felt leather cuffs being attached to my wrists. I was slowly pushed back until I laid flat against the table. My wrists were shackled to the sides. I heard a slight whirring sound and then I felt a strap bind me underneath my breasts. The sound repeated and I felt another strap wrap around my waist. I felt a couple tugs on the belts and they were tightened and locked into place. My upper body was effectively held immobile.

I felt hands on my legs holding them down to the table. I heard a couple of clicks that sounded like latches being unhinged and suddenly the lower table spread apart and my legs were spread open. My ankles were then secured on either end of the table, next my legs just below my knees and then my thighs. The ends were adjusted again until I was spread wide like an inverted letter 'Y'.

Then the hands that once held me in place left me and I was left alone. I felt helpless. I could hear the sounds of screams and moans of my fellow subs. Their flesh being whipped by leather echoed throughout the great room. My trepidation increased. Now it was my turn. I heard movement but couldn't really tell where it was coming from. The lost of sight became overwhelming and I started hyperventilating. Someone seized my chin, and tilted my head to the side. "How are you feeling?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

Startled by his intrusion on my personal turmoil, I wanted to say, '_Better now that you are here'_, but I murmured, "Good Master."

"If it gets to be too much, remember your safe word okay." Jasper reminded me.

I nodded my head, grateful for the distraction. He kissed my lips and lingered. Then he deepened the kiss by gently teasing my lips. He pulled back leaving me breathless.

Carlisle, whom I had forgotten about, brought my attention back to him by stepping between my outstretched legs. "Tonight, we will give you pleasure and pain. It will be a lesson to remember. You will follow directions. Do you understand?" he asked, giving my pussy a good hard slap.

"Yes Master!" I responded, wincing at the sting his hand left on my pussy. I was so close, so very, very, very close that I moaned in anticipation.

He then began circle my nipples with his fingers, squeezing and twisting hard, bringing me pain with his every twist. As his hands orchestrated circles of pain and pleasure, around my nipples by kneading the flesh of my breasts, he made me sigh and gasp at the same time.

"I am going to fuck you. I want to feel your wet pussy wrapped around me. I am going to pound into you and fuck you hard." Carlisle warned me as he rubbed his cock against my clit and down my pussy.

"Do you want this Alice? Do want to be fucked?" He grabbed my waist.

"If it pleases you Mast…" Not waiting to hear the end of my response, Carlisle plunged inside my wet pussy cutting off the last syllable as I swear I felt his cock in my throat. I gasped, my mind was sent reeling. I then groaned as I felt the muscles of my vagina stretching to take the full length and width of his cock. He filled me in the most gratifying way.

_Oh my GAWD!! _

I barely had enough time to enjoy the feeling before he pulled out just as fast.

_What the fuck?!! What kind of cruel game is he playing?_

Time slowed down to a crawl as I waited for him. He started rubbing just the head of his cock against me again. He slithered in slowly; I could feel his hot cock throbbing in me as he filled me to the hilt. Then he stopped, still and unmoving. How he managed his control, I don't know because all I want to do was buck against him. I was thankful that the restraints held me firmly in place. Then just as slow he pulled out. I writhed and squirmed as much as the restraints would allow, needing just a little bit more stimulation than what I was getting to achieve an orgasm. I whimpered in frustration.

"Do you want this?" He asked again. He held on to me so tightly I was sure if anything happened to him, the authorities could come to me for a sample of his fingerprints.

I pulled my head up as far as I could manage towards the sound of his voice. "Yes! Master Carlisle." I begged him. "Please, please fuck my pussy. Take it, please fuck me. Please put your cock inside."

_I would never cum if he kept this shit up. What is he waiting for?!_ I pulled against the restraints trying to rip my hands free.

I felt him pressing against my opening a third time. Master Carlisle began to slowly slide into me, a little bit at a time. When he was all the way inside of me, he pulled out in a single fast motion. I could tell I was in for a torturously slow fucking. Master Carlisle continued to fuck me at an agonizing slow pace. It was driving me crazy!

Then the understanding hits me. I have no control, no choice at all, it's all his. I can't move, can't push against him, can't pull him into me, can't do anything but say yes and give him permission.

I relaxed. "Please Master Carlisle. Take your pussy. Take it. It's yours. Do whatever you want with it. I am yours." He must have felt the comprehension in my body language. All of a sudden he reacted as if a fire had been lit under him. He plunged into me, bringing his body closer to mine. He grasped one of my nipples with his teeth and bit down hard. He then pulled back until it popped from his mouth. The pain was quickly forgotten as he continued to ram into me and I squealed in pleasure.

"Oooooh!" I moaned. "OooOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH," I moaned again louder, as my head thrashed about the table. "Yes!"

Faster and faster he drove into me and my climax approached. He was heaving and grunting with each move of his body. Each thrust sent a ripple through my flesh and deep into my innermost being. My pussy quivered from his pounding. I was nearing the release I so desperately needed, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do it.

"Yes, Yes!! Pl… Pl.. Pleasssse!! Yesssssss!!" I hissed. My breathing between words was chaotic. My fingers clenched and unclenched into fists from all of the attention my pussy was getting. I wanted to touch him, wrap my legs around him. Arch my back to get more of him into me.

"Now Alice!" Carlisle commanded. One of his hands released its grip from my waist and flicked my engorged, sensitive clit. He slammed into me so hard, sound got caught up in my throat; I couldn't tell if it was me or if the table moved.

When I found my voice, I screeched, as my orgasm over took me. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The fireworks that exploded behind the closed shadow of my eyelids were better than New Years Eve. "OOOOoooooOOhhh, oh Gawd, Master Carlisle!! OOOh! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I wailed like a banshee as wave after euphoric wave rushed through me. I never had an orgasm as strong as this one. My pussy clenched and unclenched around his cock, my legs quivered and my body convulsed.

_Fuck! _My inner woman screamed.

"Yes, let it go, let it all go," Carlisle cooed as I continued to come around his cock. I thought I was done but, he moved and pumped a few more times in me and squeezed my waist almost painfully tight and I felt his cock twitch inside of me signaling his release. I came again, this time it was softer.

"Oo! Yes!! Oooooohh! Oh!" I howled in ecstasy. "Yes! OooooO!! Yes!!" My heartbeat was erratic and my body went limp. I sighed and smiled as I enjoyed the release from the aroused pent-up tension that I had been harboring since last week.

Carlisle pulled out of me and I felt a rush of fluid pour out of me, down the crack of my ass and heard it hit the floor. I was left feeling empty without him inside me.

The blindfold was removed from my face. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light the first image that came into focus was Jasper. He just stood there, watching me, his cock bobbing in time to his heartbeat. His eyes were dark and I wasn't confident with what I saw in them.

More seconds ticked off before he opened his mouth. "Was it good for you?"

Cautiously, I gave him a half smile and nodded my head yes.

I saw a flash of something, again, I wasn't sure what, come across Jasper's face. "It's not over."

I was confused. "Sir?"

"I said _IT'S. NOT. OVER_." He repeated gruffly. "Since you like cumming so much, let's see how much more you can cum tonight with…"

* * *

**Yes I'm a tease; did you expect anything less? If you want to please me you know what to do...**


	14. There's More Pt 2

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

**A/N: Here's PART 2 of Alice's punishment.**

**I owe so many of you spankings for trying to rush the sacrosanct process of depravity. Right now I am just trying to figure out which apparatus I want to use. ****;-D MUAH KB,JohnnyEmm,Joshly,Rainbowlies are in front of the line.**

**The remaining chapters will have a Beta. CravingTwilight has agreed to do this for me. YEA ME!!**

**Look's like Jasper's POV will be the last of the punishments. It was SOOOOOO close.**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

APOV

"I said _IT'S. NOT. OVER_." He repeated gruffly. "Since you like cumming so much, let's see how much more you can cum tonight with what I have planned."

I felt a shiver run through me, wondering what else he had intended for me this evening. My keenness was mounting and body was bathed in sweat. There was a heavy silence between us, broken only by my jagged breathing.

Master Jasper walked up to the table on which I was strapped to with a sadistic smile on his face. Briefly breaking eye contact with me, he opened a small drawer that was mounted underneath the table. He pulled out several items and placed them across my stomach. A small washcloth, a thick purple vibrator, a butterfly shaped device, tape and what appeared to be a small thin black butt plug attached to a pump. With a depraved glint in his eyes he walked towards me. "Let's see what you are capable of my pet."

I could feel the tingling sensation of an orgasm growing deep within me.

He pulled out a bottle of lube. He trailed his fingers down my right leg. My skin bristled from the sensation. His hand never lost contact with my body as he walked around to stand in the spot Carlisle had previously vacated.

I tilted my head upwards to see what he was doing. He flipped the lid of the container and poured an excessive amount on his right index finger. I knew where he was going with this. I wanted to cry out in protest but instead, I thrashed about as much as I could in my restraints as I tried, unsuccessfully, to shy away from the cold lubricant Jasper applied to my ass. He invaded my ass hole with one finger and the incursion caused my sphincter muscles to tighten and instinctively tried to expel it. Undeterred, Jasper pushed forward and although the initial breach was painful, it became incredibly sensual. One set of sensations rushed into another, building into pressure that astounded me. I was lost in the feeling of his probing finger. He began pumping his finger in and out, stretching me. Then he added another, readying me for bigger things.

I felt heat build through my core, the exquisite agony. My body began to shudder as I struggled to keep the items that he placed on my torso from falling. I was afraid of what would happen if I inadvertently caused one of the objects to roll off of me and hit the floor.

The tingling continued to build in me and I fought for breath and control.

He then grabbed the waiting plug from my stomach and holding it near my entrance he coated it with a liberal amount of lube before slowly pushing it into my waiting ass. Pleasure, pain and shame kept odd company as he pressed it further into my body. He gave the inflatable plug a few quick pumps to secure it inside of me. He then left the pump mechanism dangling between my legs like a tail. The fullness of it made me groan.

He wiped his fingers on the cloth. He then moved on to his next instrument of torture. He grabbed the dildo from off of my stomach and thrust it into my already wet hole. I gasped and moaned, feeling it sluice into me. The feeling of the two objects embedded within me was more than I could bear and an orgasm quickly took over.

"Uuh, uhh, ohhh, Oh goddddddddd this feels ssoooo good. Please," I begged not sure of what I was pleading for. "Please, Oh, Oh, Oh god!!" My body began to quiver as the heat between my legs grew with an unstoppable ferocity. My body suddenly fragmented into a thousand little pieces.

Rolling my head side to side, I was completely lost in the ecstasy he was bringing me as he continued to pump the dildo in and out of me. I was gushing; my juices were spilling from me and coated not only the dildo but his hand. I was thrilled by the way my body enthusiastically responded to his ministrations.

"There's more." He turned the vibrator on and I moaned loudly as my body shuddered against the restraints. The rippling pleasure emanating from my ass harmonized with the vibration in my pussy, causing the muscles of my abdomen to contract in extreme pleasure, exciting all of the nerve endings in my body.

He wedged the dildo deep into me and pumped the butt plug again until it held the dildo firmly inplace. The vibrations from the dildo against the plug were queuing up another orgasm.

Jasper wiped his hand on the cloth again and grabbed the last two items that was left lonely on my stomach. He wiped my mound and legs free from sweat.

He spread my pussy lip apart and coaxed my clit from its hiding place. He taped the Butterfly into place.

"Oh I almost forgot." He walked from in between my legs back to the drawer and flashed me a wicked grin as he pulled out a remote.

Jasper flicked the switch and the butterfly fluttered to life against my clit and the dual force of the two different vibrations sent jolts through me. My erogenous zones hummed in symphony with the vibrations in my abdomen, rising to a crescendo of ecstasy.

I could barely hear above the drone of the two vibrators. "Keep the dildo in. Drop it and there will be severe consequences." He growled. "You don't want to disappoint me." He warned.

Tears welled in my eyes, as I forced my pussy muscles to grip firmly on the dildo.

_Fuck this feels so good!!_

I closed my eyes and whimpered in pleasure as my arousal began to build. My insatiable pussy started pulsating, throbbing and sending waves of pleasure through me. Rapidly, my breathing became panting, which soon led to moaning. I tried to concentrate on holding the dildo in place. I was afraid if I had my release the dildo would shoot out of me like a bullet. Just when I thought I was going to be pushed over the edge Jasper flipped the switch to the Butterfly off.

I didn't know whether to be angry or grateful.

As I came down, panting, I didn't know how much more I could take.

My breath had barely returned to normal when he turned the Butterfly back on and I felt the twinge of an orgasm welling up in me. I tried to move away but it was futile. The restraints held me firmly. Jasper kept the Butterfly humming against my clit with no end to the vibrations in sight. I tried to relax and control my breathing but it was no use the need in me was becoming too urgent. The sweat that beaded on my body did not loosen the tape that held the Butterfly firmly against my swollen clit.

My body tensed and I screamed out, "Ohhhhhh… Yesssss… Please...Noooo… please... Ohhhhhh… Pleeeeeeeeeeeease…"

Master Jasper chuckled, "Please what, pet?"

"Please turn it off Master," I pleaded, begging for a chance to recuperate.

Jasper wrenched the speed dial all the way up and the Butterfly went from a low hum to frenzied in less than a quarter-second. I lurched as much as I could against my restraints; my neck arched back and stiffened as I progressed through one hell of a mind altering orgasm. My pussy muscles clenched tight around the vibrating dildo trying hard not to let it slip out of me. My taut muscles quivered and tendons stood out profoundly. My toe joints popped from being curled under so long.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed with each one getting progressively louder.

"Please, please, please!" I begged as he turned down the speed of the Butterfly. I knew my face was flushed red and I could feel the heat travel down my neck and settle on my upper chest. I heard what sounded like a waterfall roaring in my ears, not realizing that it was my blood flowing through them fast enough, and hard enough for me to hear.

My weary eyes opened slightly and I calmed down as much as I could knowing this was only going to be a small reprieve. Once my composure had regained some normalcy, I knew it was just a matter of time before it started again. Trying to relax my aching muscles, I stared deep into his dark eyes, seeking refuge.

Jasper looked intently back at me and the same odd expression that he gave me before reappeared. "I want you to cum for me and only me."

My body quivered in reaction to his words. I felt the desire rising in me; I couldn't believe my body was responding this way. I was exhausted and covered in sweat. Jasper turned the speed of the Butterfly up to maximum. I tried unsuccessfully to ignore the vibrations on my numb clit. My body became taut again as an even more massive orgasm plowed its way merciless through my body. I tensed and squirmed as much as the restraints would allow. I knew my face was contorted in painful ecstasy. My moans were drying my throat, my pants for breath were growing heavier and louder.

The Butterfly slowed again to allow me to regain my senses. The vibrator and the butt plug caused my entire body to hum. "Please, Master," I whimpered, "Please Master... stop."

"But remember, _Kitten,_ you said _anything_." Jasper growled with a twinge of irritation in his tone. I saw the look in his eyes, and worried about what I saw. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm my reeling mind. He cranked the Butterfly to full power again before I could come up with an adequate reply. I wrestled against the restraints, trying to get away from the tormenting vibrations. My attempts remained useless.

I screamed. I understood the folly of my words. The entire lower half of my body clenched tight as I tried to fight the overwhelming sensation from the dual stimulation, but they won out after just a few seconds. I helplessly rode another savage series of orgasmic waves.

The speed was reduced again. My last set of climaxes was powerful enough to rend tears from my eyes. "Please, no more. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry!" I begged; my voice clogged with insistent emotion.

Smirking to himself, Jasper held up the remote control; for a fearful second, I thought he was going to inflict another round on me. He pushed the dial with his thumb, however, and it merely went _click_. The Butterfly became still.

Every muscle in my body instantly relaxed and I felt the dildo slide out of me; incredulously it didn't fall out. Struggling to regain my breath my panting softened to a whisper. "Thank You Master."

"Don't thank me yet, pet."

Jasper then ripped the tape from my body and the Butterfly came away with it, and I could only grunt at the freedom.

He released the air that held the anal plug in place and pulled it free of my ass. I felt the slick head of his cock pressed against the entrance where the plug used to be. He pushed into me. A flash of pain lanced through my body as he thrust into my prepared ass, filling me, stretching me, then remaining still, giving my body a chance to recover and accept the new intrusion. Then he began to move.

With a low moan I closed my eyes. I wanted so badly to move against him. The feeling of my ass embedded on his cock, my slick pussy clamping down against the dildo, sweat coating my skin; I gave myself willingly into the maelstrom of pain and pleasure. Each push of his cock teased my sensitive body a little higher. Pressure formed in the walls of my pussy, my inflamed clit throbbed. His thrusts filled me with a burning mix of pain and euphoria that I could not ignore.

I screamed, needing to arch my back against him, my dark walls clenched on his dick. He moaned, his hands tight on my hips, his cock throbbing, pressing against the confines of my body until he shuddered, filling me with the thick, heated beads of his own release.

"Mine!!!" He growled.

I was no longer able to think. My body exploded like it had never done before. My binds held my thrashing body as I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!"

After my body had finished descending the orgasmic ride Jasper had taken me on, I lay motionless, panting hard, heart racing.

Jasper pulled out of me and removed the dildo. The fluids that were held inside of me from my multiple orgasms intermingled with his cum that was now seeping out of my sore ass. He used the cloth, that remained on my stomach, to wipe himself before he started to unfasten the straps that held my body. I was too tired to move.

He went back to the drawer and pulled out a small container. He went back between my legs and applied salve to my inflamed clit; pussy lips and ass. Once he was satisfied he went back to the drawer and grabbed another bottle. He poured a liberal amount of its contents into his hands and proceeded to rub at the deep marks on my wrists that I had given myself pulling at the restraints. I immediately realized that it was the same ointment that he used on me at Wonderland. He continued to rub my entire body down until a calm lethargy settled deep in my bones. Jasper pulled my weakened body up from the table and deposited me in a sitting position on the floor. He cradled me from behind and just held me.

Carlisle traipsed back to the front of the room from where Bella and Emmett were. He stared curiously at Jasper and me. Quickly dismissing whatever he saw he began, "Tonight you repaid your dominants for your inadequacies. Next week, for lesson three, you will show them how grateful you are to be corrected by them. There will be no masturbation while you are away from Dark Whisper. There will be no release except for Edward who will be allowed 10 minutes of freedom under supervision. We can't risk him getting _backed up." _Carlisle's lips curled portentously. "Maybe we will have to show Emmett and Alice how to milk him."

He walked to a small bin that hung on a nearby wall and pulled out a folder of papers and a packet of pens. He distributed them to each of us. "I know you all are tired and I won't keep you here any longer than necessary. You will need to complete the questionnaire in it's entirely. When you are done you can return them here and you can go."

"Jasper, I would like to speak with you before you leave."

* * *

**Make me happy.**


	15. Lottery

******Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

**AN: Just want to clarify some things:**

**1. I haven't written what went on in the meeting between Carlisle and the rest of the doms, where they mapped out the scenes for the punishments. They had the initial questionnaires and paperwork from their subs to assist. This is coming soon in the outtakes. Edward is one of those who feels he has something to prove. Emmett's totally green and Alice is insatiably curious.**

**2. BDSM punishments don't always have to be about inflicting physical pain. Forced Orgasms are not fun. Quite painful actually. Alice's was more physiological. Can you imagine being with the men of your dreams and not being able to touch either one of them? Plus she was deprived of seeing what occurred in Carlisle's eyes.**

**Thanks to my beta CravingTwilight for working this chapter. Not only is she a great writer she truly knows her stuff. She REEEAAAAAALLLLLLLLY fixed this chapter and unfortunately, I got her and I lost her all in a 2 week time span. Although I will try to get her back… She has a new job and can't devote as much time as she used to. (I can't get mad at that.)**

**Okay let me get off the soap box and on to the story. ;-D MUAH!!!!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I was excited and apprehensive about tonight. Alice was going to get punished, but not because she failed to do something I requested; but because she disobeyed Carlisle, his command.

I felt like a jackass for teasing Alice the way I had. I only wanted to play with her a little, by myself, uninterrupted. Coming to her shop was planned but all of my actions that day, with her, were not. I just wanted to see if we were compatible. I knew she desired me. I could tell from the way she looked at me the night we first met; but I had to be sure that she wanted me the way I wanted her, outside the restrictions and confines of the club. I needed to know that it wasn't just the excitement of being at the Dark Whisper for the first time—experiencing something new and out of the ordinary.

I had called her three times since our first encounter at Dark Whisper. The first time I called, it thankfully went straight to voicemail. The message that I left came out disjointed because I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say to her. When I called back an hour later, after much encouragement from Edward, I was surprised by what I heard on the other end of the line. I sat through about thirty minutes of listening to her moaning and sighing like she was in the throes of ecstasy, intermingled with a few yeses. It was much too enticing and erotic to simply hang up on her. I remained silent on the phone, thoroughly enjoying my voyeuristic eavesdropping, until I felt Edward's eyes upon me. His quizzical stare unnerved me and caused me to promptly disconnect the call.

I made sure to get Alice's number from Edward before he went home that night. I called her a third time but there was no response, so I simply left a message letting her know that I would call her later in the week.

One thing kept nagging at me though; I had to know if there was something more, something real between the two of us. Or was this strictly one sided? I needed to know what she felt, had to see it for myself. I finally broke down and told her that I was coming to see her.

Dressed in all black, my favorite color, I left my apartment around four o'clock that afternoon. I sat in a small café across the street from her boutique. I ordered coffee and contemplated my next moves as I watched a steady stream of customers enter and exit her shop. When my waitress asked me I there was anything else she could do for me, I told her I would give her an extra fifty dollars if she would flip the sign in Alice's window from 'Yes we're open' to 'Sorry we're closed'. It was money well spent. At five twenty, I settled my bill and walked across the street with stealthily to my destination.

I knew we were alone when I walked into her shop. Her eyes sought mine out as soon as I entered before lowering to the ground. That brief smoldering glance stunned me. I quickly locked the door so that we would not be interrupted and calmly walked towards her, drinking her all in. She looked beautiful standing there in her submissive stance, dressed in a short black skirt, black peep toed patent leather heels, and a dark red off the shoulder shirt. She showed just enough skin to be flirtatious.

Suddenly I had an urgent need to touch her. Standing in front of her I reached out and stroked her face, I lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. All of my earlier concerns were quickly forgotten as I read in them that she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. I felt it when she leaned into me. I knew it when I saw the disappointment in her eyes when I didn't kiss her. I smelt her arousal once I had her fully undressed and I could see her wet pussy. But I needed to hear her say it; when she did it was like music to my soul.

She begged me. I can still hear her cadence calling out to me. _"Fuck me, take me; make me yours."_

I didn't expect that I would let the situation get that far out of hand. I was only supposed to finger fuck her; bring her to the brink of orgasm a few times and then stop. As soon as I was alone with her she was so fucking receptive to everything. Once I got her naked and had her bent over, I knew that my fingers would be a pale comparison to the real thing and my engorged dick agreed.

My dick was out, hard and she was so wet, willing and waiting. Twice, I was so close, tracing the tip of my dick up and down the entrance of her pussy, barely touching her with just the head of my dick pushing inside of her. Each time the walls of her pussy would gently clench around me, encouraging me to go further. Twice, this almost caused me to slip and fuck her up against that counter. I knew I couldn't tempt fate a third time. I had given Carlisle my word that I wouldn't; that I would wait. So I stopped.

Her tears broke my heart. I knew she wanted to cum and I denied her that opportunity. Little did she know it was just as hard for me to halt the experience that would bring us both pleasure. I had to let her know that she did well. I told her, "There is so much more you are going to experience with me. You're going to learn more about yourself and your body and do things you didn't think possible." It was also important to let her know that not everything was going to have a happy ending. Truer words have never been spoken.

I kept the two scarves that I used on her. They were my trophies that symbolized our first time together and future pleasures to come.

I knew her frustration level would be tantamount to mine but I had more experience at delaying gratification; but if I couldn't finish, neither could she.

I called Bella to warn her that Alice would be a bit cranky and that it would probably be a good day to put Alice in the chastity belt, by any method she saw fit. I had already put Alice through enough and to place the belt on myself would only add injury to insult.

I knew by the time she got here tonight she would be amenable to anything as long as she got her release. I sent the car for her tonight because I wanted to be the one to take her home afterwards. I wanted to provide her additional aftercare.

Carlisle and I both knew that she wanted us and that her affections were split between us. Her punishment was to watch the two of us play and please each other and just for good measure, we decided to delay her punishment. The anticipation, the dread, the fear of the unknown, I was sure would work on her nerves.

While she was on her knees waiting behind us, Carlisle and I discussed our carefully scripted scene for her. My dick hardened just thinking about what we had in store for her. When Carlisle got to the part where he said he was going to take her, I flinched. Jealousy and resentment coursed through my veins, and I had to beat these feelings back into the corner recesses of my mind. Now was not the moment to examine or dwell on the cause for these emotions.

But it was time for her punishment to begin. "Turn around Alice, but remain on your knees." Carlisle stated and I quickly added "Look at us Alice."

I saw the look of pure unadulterated lust in her eyes and my dick swelled harder. I wanted nothing more than to push my dick down her throat and feel her lips wrapped around me, but then Carlisle touched me, bringing me from the fantasy of want to the reality of need.

I needed to get my mind off of the spitfire kneeling in front of me. I gave in to the pleasure of having Carlisle's hands on me, his tongue on my chest, his teeth nipping at my nipples. I relinquished all animosity towards him as he pleased me bringing me to the edge of orgasm. I shivered when I saw him coat Alice's lips with my pre-cum and her lips quivered.

He manipulated me into submission through his expert touch and I was no longer in control of my own actions. Suddenly, the sensations rising in my body were just too much. My body betrayed me as I bucked savagely and jerked helplessly into his knowing hand, relishing in the stroking and squeezing of my dick. His gentle fingers caressed my sac. The fact that she watched me was an even greater turn on.

I looked at Alice and moaned at her submissive stance. I couldn't hold back my release any further when Carlisle flicked his thumb across the sensitive head of my dick.

I exploded. The thick ribbons of cum spewed from my dick and landed on her, coating her face and her chest. There were no words to describe how she looked dripping with my essence. I struggled for breath trying to recover. The force of my orgasm literally dropped me to my knees and I clung to Carlisle, my desperate need for breath racked my body.

And I could feel her eyes boring into me, spurring me to go on. I could feel Carlisle's hands in my hair encouraging me to do the same.

I asked her, "Is this what you want? Do you want his cock?"

She merely whispered, "Yes Master."

I was torn.

He was no longer mine, but she was not yet his. I was perplexed because at this moment, I wanted them but was also scared of losing them both.

I had to show him what he was missing when he gave me up. I had to show her what I was capable of; if I could please him, the possibilities were endless on what I could do to her. I did all of the things to Carlisle that she wanted to do. _'Suck it, lick it, touch it, and swallow it'._

I tried to devour all of the cock that Carlisle fed to me. I reveled in the salty sweet taste of him, the way his girth filled my mouth. I couldn't get enough of it. I was addicted to his cock and he was my fix. I savored it, not sure when I would get to taste him again. Alice was almost forgotten as I feasted on his dick. I felt him grow harder in my mouth and I knew he was close.

All too late I realized that I was fighting an unwinnable battle against myself. I still wanted to be his sub, but I also wanted Alice as my own.

Shaken by this revelation I released him and he cried out.

Frustrated by my antics it took him a moment to recover and he lashed out on Alice asking her, "What do you want?"

I heard her respond, "Please Master. I want release. I want to cum." Right away, I knew that this was the wrong response. She was still putting her needs ahead of her masters'.

Discouraged that she had not learned her lesson from watching us, depriving her the ability to be with both of us, Carlisle simply stated, "Very well." I knew then, that it was time for phase two of her punishment and I wasn't looking forward to that.

She was so eager to have her release that Alice willingly agreed to anything. Little did she know what that would entail.

Carlisle would fuck her into submission. When he first revealed this during the meeting it was like a blow to the gut. It wasn't fair. She was my sub and I should have had her first; but I said nothing then and I said nothing now, again conflicted by my need for the both of them. I remained silent as I assisted Carlisle with strapping her down to the bondage table.

I saw her pulse racing in her neck, and I knew she was petrified. I had to bring her back from where she had taken herself in her mind and bring her back to the present. I walked up to her and moved her face to the side so that I could speak softly in her ear. "How are you feeling? If it gets to be too much, remember your safe word okay." I said trying to relieve her fears. I was pissed that Carlisle didn't think to do it. I felt my anger reemerge.

Her smile calmed me as much as my voice reassured her. I had to kiss her. My lips softly touched hers and it was thrilling. I intensified the kiss and my tongue traced the outer perimeter of her lips giving her a promise of things to come. I was about to go further when I noticed Carlisle between her legs.

"Do you want this Alice? Do you want to be fucked?" I wasn't sure if his diatribe was meant for Alice or for me.

Her response chilled me. "Please, please fuck my pussy. Take it, please fuck me." It was too close to the appeal she made days earlier to me. I didn't want to hear it any further and I definitely didn't want to witness it; infuriated I sulked away like injured animal to hide and lick my wounds.

Her screaming and moaning for him curdled my blood, her thrashing her head about the table from being with him fueled my envy and left me as hard as a rock. Carlisle smirked sardonically at me once he achieved his release; but it was Alice's satiated smile that really cut the deepest.

I snatched the blindfold from off of her face and waited for her eyes to adjust. I was furious at her, at him, at the whole situation.

Sarcastically I asked, "Was it good for you?"

The gravity of the situation was lost on her, and she simply nodded her head and smiled.

She looked so serene, so happy and relaxed, that it hurt to see her eyes. I stared back unable to look away. I wanted to be the one who made her feel this way. I felt my blood pressure shoot up. She was still thinking about _him._ She was paired with me and she was thinking about him. That bastard didn't even try to see if she was okay before slinking off somewhere else.

Before the night was over I would make sure that all traces of him were gone. All of that hollering she was doing for him I would make sure she screamed just as loud for me. Two could play the game. He set the standard that I would clearly surpass this evening. I was taking back what was mine. She belonged to me. Game _the fuck_ on. "It's not over." I turned on her, eyes as cold as I could cast them, and moved to her with a suddenness that I think startled her.

"Sir?" She asked shocked.

Fuck did I say that out loud?

Upset with both Carlisle and Alice I repeated loud enough for him to hear as well. "IT'S. NOT. OVER."

"Since you like cumming so much, let's see how much more you can cum tonight with what I have planned."

I saw her tremble as I set about my portion of her punishment. I pulled out all of my instruments, first the cloth, then the butt plug, the vibrating dildo, the butterfly, and finishing with the surgical tape, aligning them perfectly.

This was wrong. I was making it personal and this wasn't about me. This was about Alice's punishment not seeking Carlisle's retribution.

I took a deep calming breath. I ran my hand against her skin that was now dusted with a thin sheen of sweat. I was delighted by the minute tremors that shook her body that my touch elicited.

I poured more lubricant on her to ease the impending penetration. I smiled when I heard Alice gasp audibly at the shock of the cool liquid touching her flesh. One lone lubricated fingertip stroked down between her ass cheeks, circling her puckered opening, slowly I stuck my finger into her. Her ass reacted by clamping down on it, in an attempt to expel my finger and halt my forward advance. Unfazed, I pressed on. As soon as I felt her relax I added a second finger continuing the in and out pumping.

I looked at her face and I knew that her body could not fully understanding such a sharp contrast from pain to pleasure, her breathing coming in gasps as she geared up for her first orgasm with me, my fingers driving her to new heights of passion.

Knowing that she was ready, I squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto the head of the plug and slowly glided it into her asshole. I inflated the plug enough for it to stay in place without fear that she would eject it.

A long, drawn-out sigh escaped her lips as she gave herself up to the new sensations I bestowed on her. It would have been easy to get caught up in watching her enjoy the plug but I knew she had more to endure.

I then picked up the dildo and began to stroke it between her pussy lips. The dildo slid slowly and easily into her still wet cunt, eliciting a moan of pleasure. When I pulled it out, its surface was wet and glistening, coated with the juices from her pussy. Seeing it almost made me want to lick her juices off it and taste it.

I fucked her slowly with the fake cock and watched as she tried to buck her hips vain, trying to entice me into touching her. I watched in amazement as she experienced her first orgasm with me.

"Uuh, uhh, ohhh, Oh goddddddddd this feels ssoooo good. Please, please, oh, oh, oh god!!!" She screamed. The way she conveyed what she was feeling into each word almost caused me to shoot my load against her again like I did while I played with Carlisle.

I couldn't wait to see how her body would react once the vibrating portion was on. When I turned it on, I was rewarded with a deep throaty moan that almost mimicked the sound of the vibrator; I watched as she continued to struggle against her bonds.

_Fuck!!_ I had to get away from her

I pushed the dildo up into her and squeezed the pump a few more times to stretch her ass further and to hold the dildo where I left it as I prepared for her last bit of punishment, the Butterfly.

Her paperwork stated that she hadn't tried it before and after tonight she might not want to try it again.

I played with her clit until I got the glistening pearl to stand free of its hood. With surgeon-like precision I taped the Butterfly down onto her. She looked perplexed at what was supposed to happen. I went to the drawer, pulled out the remote and flicked it on. As soon as the vibrations hit her she was made fully aware of the power of the small vibe.

I could see her liquid essence seep out around the dildo. This wasn't about her pleasure though. "Keep the dildo in. Drop it and there will be severe consequences. You don't want to disappoint me," I warned her.

Her muscles tightened as she tried to comply with my demand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. I watched as her breathing accelerated and soon mine matched hers. After a while she started humming and my erection became painful. I knew it wouldn't be long before either of us climaxed. I turned the vibe off.

I didn't restart the vibrations until we both had an opportunity to calm down.

I then turned the vibrator back on and slowly increased the speed from a low throb to a high pulse, the electric sound buzzing loudly. Watching Alice intently, I gradually varied the speed from slow to fast and back again, making her writhe with pleasure on the table, all the while she begged me for everything and nothing at the same time.

I watched her as her body seized like she was being electrocuted while in the midst of her orgasm. Her body was covered in sweat and a steady stream of liquid dripped out of her, yet the dildo remained in place. I turned down the vibe to a quiet drone and her eyes opened to peek at me, trying to gage my expression.

I carefully hooded my eyes to keep any emotion from showing. Alice was my sub. I was her master. I was the one who got her worked up. I should have been the one she gave her first orgasm of the night to. I only had one request of her. "I want you to cum for me and only me." I turned the dial on the vibrator to its maximum level.

I knew by now her engorged clit was hypersensitive and the vibrations were becoming painful. I knew from my own experiences that even the pain was adding to her arousal. I looked on as she gasped for breath, fighting her ties and trying in vain to remove the vibrator from her clit as she thrashed through another orgasm. Once she had composed herself a little I turned the Butterfly down.

She continued to beg, this time her pleas became more specific. "Please, Master, please Master, stop." She continued to stare at me as if she were questioning my motives.

I thought of her words to Carlisle. Using her pet name he had given her I reminded her, "Kitten, You said _anything_." I cranked up the speed of the Butterfly again.

"Please, no more. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry!" And suddenly I was sorry too. I was punishing her for something she wasn't responsible for.

I smiled at this realization and turned the Butterfly off. She thanked me and I ripped off the Butterfly.

It was my turn to have her, but it would not be the same as Carlisle. I took the anal plug out of her ass and slid in my dick. I felt her sphincter give the head of my dick a good firm squeeze. I closed my eyes and grabbed her roughly by the hips as my dick pushed into her. I was turned on even more when I heard her gasp for breath and moan.

My dick was pulsing, it was so ready to cum. The tight grip of her ass was more than I'd expected, but this was my first time with her, in her and I was determined to enjoy every second of it. I could feel the vibrating dildo inside of her; I moved it around, enjoying the sensation of it and the vibrations coming from deep within her.

"Oh!!" she cried. "Aaah!" Her juices flowed freely, as the orgasm surged through her body. She tugged at the leather straps, throwing herself about in convulsions of ecstasy.

Holding her hips in a death grip, I gave up all pretense of composure and simply fucked her.

The raw lust of the moment, the heat and tightness of her ass, the desperation and desire in her voice; they were too much for me. All I knew now was that I needed her. I had to claim her as my own. I tried to stop thrusting, but lasted only a millisecond, perhaps in a vain effort to hold off a little longer, as that first spurt of hot pearly-white cum shot up from my balls and erupted deep in her waiting ass.

I resumed thrusting, more like pounding away at her ass, as squirt after squirt of my thick, hot cum sprayed out of my dick and landed deep in Alice's tight climaxing little ass. I hadn't had an orgasm this consuming in a long time. "MINE!!" I growled, barely recognizing my own voice, all barriers down, just a bare need aching within me.

My nails dug into her flesh and she cried out, "YES!!!!" in agreement. I bucked into her violently, lost in the throes of my fading eruption as she slumped on the table.

As I pulled out, cum oozed out of her. I then slowly drug out the vibrating dildo as she lay there breathing with ragged gasps for air. Her multiple orgasms with me had clearly erased all traces of Carlisle.

She remained motionless as I gently undid the straps on her body, examining her carefully. Her skin was slightly blotchy and flushed. Her clit abused and her pussy lips were reddened from the vibrators and her ass was still leaking cum from where my dick used to be.

I kept my hands on her at all times as I went to get ointment out of the drawer embedded in the table. I gently applied the soothing salve to her, kneading it into her body.

I really started getting into it, digging my fingers in, making large circular motions with the palms of my hands. I worked on her wrists, arms, and neck using more oil as I went along.

I avoided her pussy and ass as much as possible knowing that she was hypersensitive to touch in those areas. I lifted her gently so that I can reach her shoulders and back before continuing to rub and massage the back of her arms. I lay her down and gently began to rub down her left side of her body before working down her left leg to the toes. Then I moved over to her right foot, and massaged back up her leg to her and back.

As class came to a close, I tenderly lowered her to the ground and settled in behind her, holding her to my frame. She snuggled into the curve of my body and placed her head on my chest causing me to be overcome with emotion. I wasn't sure what I felt at this moment and before I could extend any further thought to it, Carlisle came back to the front of the room to address the class.

I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy by what he saw. Ever the professional, he kept his criticism to himself, while in front of the class; though I knew, once he had the opportunity, I wouldn't hear the end of it. After informing the group of the week's instructions and upcoming lesson, Carlisle dismissed the class.

I was about to help Alice to her feet when Carlisle approached me. "Jasper, I would like to speak with you before you leave."

I nodded my head and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Did this chapter measure up to your expectations? Do do you want Carlisle's take of tonight? Let me know.


	16. Master of Manipulation

******Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

**AN: It's a compromise.**

* * *

**Hot Bitch's POV**

_Look at him sitting there so full of himself, gloating._

It was hard for me not to turn up my nose in revulsion. I couldn't stomach the fact that he looked so content, smug, happy, Cheshire like and maybe even satisfied.

I thought Jasper and I had an understanding, but apparently not.

_What the hell is he thinking? Is he trying to undermine my authority?_

My eye twitched. I exhaled in vexation; I was so furious with Jasper.

Jasper knew the cardinal rule that punishments should not be delivered or given out of anger or in his case jealousy. That when he did, it led to an air of distrust, to all those around him. I taught him this when he was my submissive, and now that he was training to become a dominant it was like all that I taught him went out the window.

He was letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

_Didn't I do the same thing?_

_What the hell am I saying? No._

I shook my head. Now was not the time to second guess myself. I did not punish Alice out of jealousy. My fucking her was done because of a promise that I had given her last week.

Jasper knew this, I told him during the meeting. He knew I was going to be the first to have her and didn't put up much of a fight. In fact I didn't hear a peep out of him, not one mumbling word. I took his silence as an acknowledgement that he condoned what I was going to do; so, I did it.

_And I did it well. _I smirked. Jasper was simply sulking.

I know Alice wants me. I could see it in her eyes; the way they followed me as I moved about the room; she stalked me as if I were her prey. I could feel it in the way her body responded to mine, when I had my way with her, and I could hear it in the soft subtle moans and in the way she cried out my name. Unfortunately, if I could see and hear all of those things, so could Jasper.

I shivered just remembering the way she so freely gave herself to me. Her angelic voice called out to me, "_Please Master Carlisle. Take your pussy. Take it. It's yours. Do whatever you want with it. I am yours_." I could feel my nearly flaccid dick getting hard again.

I couldn't bear the thought of getting aroused again with no immediate means for release. Jasper was no longer mine and Alice wasn't in any shape to provide assistance. Begrudgingly, I gave the final instructions for next week's meeting and dismissed the class.

"Jasper, I would like to speak with you before you leave."

There was a light tinge of acrimony in his face when he agreed to my request with a smile.

I could see that this new development had the potential to head south, _quickly_. A jealous man, hyped up on raw emotion, was an unstable combination. I knew that we would need more time than the few moments a passing conversation would afford us to have.

He approached me and stood before me with his arms crossed defensively.

In whispered tones, I lit into him. "We need to talk. What the fuck was that all about? This _'Mine'_ crap. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you those questions?" He responded, equally quiet but just as heated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked incredulously and waited with bated breath for his answer.

"You shirked your responsibilities with Alice." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Relief flooded through me. His childish explanation was almost laughable. I quickly recovered by coughing into my hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? _I shirked my responsibilities with Alice." _I repeated, mocking him.

When he didn't respond right away I quickly added, "Are you sure _that's _the only thing you are upset about? If it is, you are _way _off base in your assumptions. Have you forgotten that Alice isn't the only submissive I have here? I have a job to do. I have two other highly inexperienced submissives and one other relatively new domme here. I knew that when I left Alice with you, I was leaving her in your capable hands. As the instructor for this class, I am in charge here. I have to make sure everyone is safe and take care of. I try not to play favorites, and although I _may _have one, I guarantee you _none_ of the other submissives would know it. Can you make the same assertion?"

"No but..." He started.

I cocked my head to the side, "But what? Tonight was Alice's night, so what. Next week will be Emmett's and after that it might be Edward's. Will you be reacting this way when I am not with Alice? All of the other people here, besides Alice and you, are here together, coupled up. Has something changed between the two of you that I don't know about?"

Jasper swallowed hard. Indecision creased his brow. He looked at me pensively, still frustrated and visibly upset. "Not really, but..." He started again.

"But what," I knew that the explanation he provided to me was only the tip of the iceberg and that he was holding a lot more back. "What the hell is going on with you, seriously?" I asked. "And don't give me this crap about me shirking my responsibilities. I know this has nothing to do with the lack of aftercare provided by me. What's really going on?"

He turned to walk away and I grabbed his forearm to stop him.

He spun around so fast, that for a split second, I was afraid that he might punch me. I quickly released my hold on him. "I asked you a question."

Tersely he spit out, raising his voice, "Alice is waiting for me."

Although Rose and Emmett had left the main room, Bella and Edward were waiting quietly with Alice. They had brought her clothes and she was starting to get dressed. They all looked in our direction when the conversation got noticeably louder.

"I can make arrangements for Alice to be… _well _taken care of." The double connotation was not missed on him. I knew I was goading him but I couldn't help it.

Taking the bait, he snarled angrily, "She's my responsibility."

"Since when?" I retorted.

"Since you gave her to me," He answered smugly.

"I didn't give you anything. You're delusional."

"You paired her with me, the first night. She's mine. You have no rights to her."

"Oh really," I chucked. "First you're mad at me because I don't spend enough quality time with Alice, and now; you act as if I'm not allowed to spend any time with her, at all. Which is it Jasper, you can't have it both ways. Are you sure this is even about Alice?"

"I, uh, I, it's not that, I" He stammered as he ran his fingers through his tangled blond hair.

"You still want me don't you? Or do you want to dominate me as well."

"How did, uh, no. Fuck!!" He spluttered again.

_He still wants me._

I chuckled at his frustration. "Maybe we need to pick this up a little later, when you have a clearer head."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right, because you keep fucking with my mind right now and I can't even think straight. Let me take Alice home and I will meet you here tomorrow at eight."

"No. I meant later, tonight," I clarified. He would have to choose.

"Please." Jasper squirmed. He looked at me and pleaded with his eyes.

"Please what?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

I knew he was hedging. "Kiss me. Tell me you don't want this." And with that my mouth opened and covered his, our tongues entwining in a series of deep, wet, passionate kisses. I began kissing him fiercely, our mouths playing a hard game, bruising almost. He moaned softly as I grasped his dick with my left hand. I slid my hand to the base and gripped very firmly, holding him in my power. I could feel him pulse in my hand. I felt his body tremble as he pulled back.

"Please don't make me choose." He whispered solemnly as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm not. There will be other opportunities for you to spend time with Alice. I want you here with me. To discuss things," I quickly amended.

He turned his head to gaze for a few moments at Alice. He sighed. Just when I thought he was relenting to my request, he looked back at me and straightened. "It's late. I'm tired. I will meet you here tomorrow at eight." He said with finality in his voice.

_Wow. _I didn't see that one coming, now this was an interesting turn of events. I released my grip. I tried to leave the shock of being denied out of my voice, "Fine."

"I'm sor…"

I quickly cut him off. Now it was my turn to sound petulant. "Don't apologize. You made your choice."

"But Carlisle," he began again.

"Go. You said tomorrow at eight. I guess I'll just have to wait." I smiled wryly at the rhyme I made.

He turned to leave. Alice was now fully dressed and still waiting with Bella and Edward. They all left together, leaving me alone.

That night, sleep evaded me. I tossed and turned. I punched pillows, turned the air cooler, and put on soothing music in a desperate attempt to fall asleep; all to no avail.

"_Mine."_

I kept hearing Jasper's declaration echoing through my mind, followed by Alice's singsong response, _"Yes". _

But Alice wanted me; she sounded so sincere in her request when she begged for me. "Please, please fuck my pussy. Take it, please fuck me." She hadn't entered subspace, so she wasn't asking as my submissive, I rationalized.

Jasper was trying to claim Alice as his own and I had to do whatever I could to put a stop to it. My mind went into overdrive planning.

Hours later, when I heard Jasper's heavy knocks on the door, it felt as if I had just lain down.

I hastily threw on a robe, not bothering to belt it. Jasper would have to wait. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. Finishing up, I looked in the mirror and saw dark circles forming beneath my eyes. Washing my hands and drying them I exited the bathroom only to run directly into Jasper.

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing a hold of him to keep from falling.

"I still have my key." He smiled sheepishly holding it up for my review. He quickly continued when I didn't say anything, "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me," he muttered eventually, trying to pull away. I loosened my grasp when he quit trying to move.

"There's no need to apologize. You spoke up for what you wanted. I understand."

We both took deep breaths; he was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I don't think I should see you again outside the confines of Dark Whisper," Jasper whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Why?" The urgency in my voice was more desperate than I'd liked. I hadn't factored in this possibility that he may not want to continue our relationship.

"I can't." The glimpse of pain in his eyes made me wince. Maybe I was pushing him too hard. But I needed to know if I had an opportunity to salvage any piece of this strained relationship.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Because... I can't." He repeated, suddenly somber.

I pressed, "But why?"

"I need more! But not from you!" Jasper erupted, stepping back, opening up space between us.

"I don't understand." I stepped forward, closing it again. I needed a little bit more information to figure out where he was going with this.

"I need more than what you can give me. You must get a real kick out of this," he said.

Perplexed, I asked, "Out of what?"

"Alice… Me…. My training… Her training… Her needs… My needs… My indecision... Pretending you still want me."

We looked at each other. Suddenly it all became clear_. _

_So he didn't think I would need him anymore._

"Who said I'm pretending?" He seemed genuinely surprised by my statement.

The silence changed, from tense to something else. A few heartbeats later I felt his lips brush mine, a quick touch that was gone before it even registered. All thoughts of further discussion were gone.

I groaned and latched onto his mouth again. He moaned, slithering his tongue deep into my mouth. His hands were everywhere on my body. I shuddered when he slipped them under my robe. Jasper's touch was like electricity surging through my body.

Slowly and deliberately, I peeled off Jasper's shirt and jacket, letting them slip to the floor and he breathed heavily through his nose, his lips never leaving mine. Our tongues attacked each other in a duel of desire. A groan escaped from deep within Jasper's throat as one of my hands reached down and slowly rubbed his enlarging erection through the front of his pants.

"Carlisle." he sighed as my lips lowered to taste his now naked flesh.

I sucked, licked, taunted Jasper's torso like a starving man tasting his first meal in weeks. Nipples, chest, stomach, my tongue flicked out across his skin to tease my own taste buds as well as for Jasper's pleasure. Slowly I worked my way lower still until I sank before him on my knees.

Attacking Jasper's hardened dick through the fabric of his pants, I stroked his restricted erection with my tongue and bit at it with his lips and teeth, taunting it mercilessly. Jasper groaned aloud, reaching down to release his dick from the confines of his clothes, but I stopped him, pushing his hands away and continuing the tease.

"I think someone or something wants to come out and play," I hummed.

"You're killing me," Jasper moaned; his hands finding purchase at the back of my head. I used my teeth to pull down the zipper of his pants, allowing his dick to finally spring free. I place my mouth on his dick, and feel it throb as his body shook and bucked a little.

Nibbling lightly on the head of his dick, I sucked in the tip. I stuck my tongue into the slit and tasted his salty pre-cum. I licked down the smooth shaft until my nose touched his abdomen.

Tracing back up the other side, I ran my tongue along the underside of the head until I reached the slit again. I allowed Jasper to dominate me for once as he set his own pace as I sucked him into my mouth He fucked my mouth; he humped his hips back and forth, sawing his cock between my lips. On each outstroke he'd bring his dick all the way out until my lips was holding just the head of his dick in my mouth. My tongue would swirl around the head before pressing against his shaft as Jasper pushed himself forcefully back in. He clasped his fingers into my head harder, determined not to let my mouth lose contact with his heated flesh.

"Ohh, oh, don't stop, please, please Carlisle, don't stop! Oh, fuck you feel so good. Yes!!" I wasn't sure if Jasper knew he was rambling, but I knew he was close. He was getting ready to cum. Faster and faster he fucked my mouth. Then he stopped, pulled back, keeping just the tip between my lips. Stroking his dick, I felt Jasper's cock twitch in my mouth as he groaned loudly. He shoved his dick down my throat and came forcefully in my mouth. He fired blast after blast of hot cum down my throat. Somehow I managed to swallow it all. After Jasper came, I gently licked his dick clean then released him from my mouth.

"That was incredible." I grinned as I stood up, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You were incredible," Jasper countered, humbled by what just happened between us, "as always."

I smiled, wondering if he expected anything less. "So am I forgiven?"

He frowned slightly, "Not yet."

"What will it take for that to happen?" A smile cropped onto his face. I was surprised he was ready again so soon, but I was hardly in a position to argue.

I don't remember how it happened, but the next thing I knew we were both on the floor, laying on top of our discarded clothing. I was on my stomach and Jasper was on top of me, slowly fucking me.

"Jasper?" I asked, my body being rocked by his.

After a long moment, he answered, "Yesss?"

I groaned lightly as his dick prodded against my prostate. "Are we okay?"

He laughed. "Yesss. E-everything it just gr-reat!"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yessss!" He responded, slamming into my ass. He then kissed and bit the back of my neck.

I didn't know whether to moan in pleasure or laugh at my easy manipulation of him.

He groaned, and I could feel him making harder, faster, and deeper thrusts. He was panting now, and I knew he was working towards another orgasm.

"Fuck Carlisle! I'MMM CCCUUUMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG!!!" He cried out.

I clenched around him, as he climaxed, filling me with his semen, I spurted my load into our clothes.

I succumbed to the sleep that had eluded me last night, my dreams filled now of how I could keep my cake and Kitten too.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the compromise? Leave a Review.**


	17. Relax, Release, Recall

******Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

**AN: L****ive life with no regrets!! ;-D**

**Vote on who should be paired with Carlisle for the 1st of the Punishments. The poll is posted on my profile. **

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I filled out my questionnaire with chagrin. Having to concentrate on something so mundane like paperwork, so soon after a scene, would have been an immediate and effective killjoy if both my body and mind were not so completely keyed up. It was like I was overly sensitive especially with Jasper sitting directly behind me.

"Jasper, I would like to speak with you before you leave." Master Carlisle asked and I felt Jasper's body stiffen behind me.

He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed me softly on the forehead before standing. There was a noticeable charge in the atmosphere that I was sure everyone noticed. By the expression on their faces, it appeared that both Mistresses Bella and Rose seemed perplexed that Jasper would be singled out for a semi-private meeting with Carlisle and not the three of them together.

In fact the five of us stared at them with barely concealed curiosity for the first few minutes of their tête-à-tête. They were standing too far away and talking too softly for me to make out the details of their conversation. Apparently that was the case for the others as well as we had all noticeably leaned forward towards them in an effort to capture even a snippet of their conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Emmett murmured.

"Do you think it has something to do with the punishments tonight?" Edward queried.

"Who knows," Rose shrugged. "You know what, who cares? I have other things to dedicate my time to than trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Come on Emmett, let's go."

Emmett followed wordlessly behind her, as they both placed their completed questionnaires in the tray as directed, and left the room.

Bella and Edward gave up soon after.

"Alice, are you coming?"

I shook my head no. I was under the impression that since Jasper had sent the car for me; he was going to take me home. I stood alone, unsure what to do.

They made their goodbyes and left the main room.

I could tell by the animated hand gestures that Hot Bitch was making, the conversation was growing more and more heated between them. I concentrated hard on the words that were fast flowing from both of their mouths. I think a few times, I lip-read my name off of Carlisle's; but I wasn't entirely sure. Their obvious fiery dialogue made me worried that I was possibly the reason behind their confrontation and that somehow I had displeased either one or maybe even both of them tonight.

I grimaced at the thought.

Jasper's stance clearly showed that he was on the defensive. I hope that Carlisle wasn't lashing out at him because of me.

"Here Alice," Bella nudged me. "We brought you your clothes."

"Thanks." I said as I started to get dress.

"Alice is waiting for me." Jasper snapped; almost feral. The three of us turned and looked in the general direction of where Carlisle and Jasper were standing.

"I can make arrangements for Alice to be well taken care of." I wasn't sure if Hot Bitch intended for me to hear his last statement, nonetheless it brought a huge smile to my face.

_He wants me._

I was a jumble of mixed emotions. I couldn't escape the dark lush of heat that started in my cheeks and burned down to my chest.

"She's my responsibility."

_Oh gawd. They are talking about me._ I cringed and hurriedly finished dressing.

"Since when?" Carlisle asked.

"Since you gave her to me," Jasper responded.

Jasper's words hit me like a punch in the gut; I almost heaved. _So I'm property now. _My brain kept replaying his last statement over and over as I mentally shut down.

Bella noticed the change and she hugged me close. "Alice, he didn't mean it like that."

I nodded my head in her shoulder. I knew that. It didn't lessen the blow.

Edward touched me lightly on the shoulder. "Look at this way Alice; you have two guys fighting over you." His assessment of the situation displayed before us lifted my spirits a small extent. A smile that did not reach my eyes crossed my face.

"And if it doesn't work out with either of them, you always have me," Bella whispered into my ear, chafing my arm as she spoke, so low that I was sure Edward didn't hear her. My smile instantly brightened.

I heard someone approaching us, and I immediately stiffened. I wasn't sure if I was emotionally prepared to see either Carlisle or Jasper.

"Thanks for waiting with her." Jasper spoke and I could hear the gratitude in his voice. I relaxed a little.

"No problem." Edward mumbled.

Jasper slipped one of his hands around my waist, drawing me away from Bella. He moved in front of me, until his chest was warm against my face, his other hand entwining in my hair. My arms came up to hold him and I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. He hugged me tighter, pulling me close and we stood there for a moment.

I pressed my face into his torso, too afraid of what I would see in his eyes if I looked at him. I was still fragile after what I had heard of his conversation with Carlisle. I wasn't sure how I felt about him after his earlier declaration.

"Alice, I'm spending the night with Edward," Bella informed me. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled into Jasper's chest.

Jasper fisted his hand in my hair and gently pulled until my head tilted back and he was able to see my face. I kept my eyes purposely lowered, not looking into his eyes. Instead they rested on his lips and I watched them as he mouthed these words, "I'm sorry about that. Let's get you home."

I was mute for a few moments; the only sound coming from me was my light breathing. After a few anxious seconds for the both of us; I nodded in agreement.

Jasper drove me home. During the ride I began to feel anxious about what he would expect from me once I arrived home. As if reading my thoughts Jasper said, "I don't want you to do anything other than be yourself with me tonight."

After he said that, I felt content and at peace.

Jasper was the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for me and we walked wordlessly hand in hand to the elevator from the parking garage. We rode the lift in silence to my apartment.

I pulled out my keys to unlock the door and he was there to open the door for me. He ushered me in and then closed the door behind us. I searched for the lights to brighten the darkened room.

Finding the switch, I turned and found him standing behind me. For the first time since we left the Dark Whisper, we looked each other in the eyes; me with some reservation. I was unsure as to what to do. I decided to just go for it. I didn't say anything but took the two steps needed to reach him and with all the passion I could muster, enveloped him in my arms.

I stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips with such intensity. I had to let him know how much I wanted him. I longed to take him there in the front room of my shared apartment. I didn't want to wait until next week to give him all the pleasure he deserved from a sub right now.

But that wasn't my purpose tonight. I managed to stop kissing him long enough to ask in a barely audible but impassioned tone, "Will you stay the night?"

Unexpectedly, he picked me up enough to push me up against the wall, pinning me totally with the full weight of his body. My toes were practically off the ground as his pelvis kept me immobile while he pulled my wrists with one hand over my head as far as they would go. With his other hand he ravished my breasts as he attacked my neck, nipping and biting, raising marks of passion as he assaulted my flesh. His lips moved to my mouth and continued the assault. I closed my eyes.

His reaction turned me on and I was instantly aroused. I was sure that he could feel the heat coming off me and smell my desire oozing through my pores. He moved his hand down from my breasts to my now pulsing pussy, rubbing my clit hard and with an unspoken claim to ownership.

His touch was hot, but gentle and, insanely erotic. His fingers moved the fabric of my panties to the side and one of them slipped into me and began to move. It was soon joined by another. I got lost in the moment and then, without warning, he flicked my clit. Unable to stop myself, I grinded myself into his palm and came powerfully, screaming my orgasm into his mouth. He pushed his tongue deep into my mouth and humped me through a breathtakingly long climax.

_Shit._

We pulled our heads reluctantly apart and stared into each others' eyes and the lust smoldered. My breaths left me shakily. I was glad to be pinned against the wall because I knew that if he moved away I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. He was so hard, so ready for me. I realized that he, too, wanted desperately to skip all future plans and fuck me right here and now.

He pulled me away from the wall and supported me gently; holding me in his arms like a highly prized and delicate object. My nipples were hard and pointed right at him through my blouse. I opened my eyes only to see him staring at me, "To answer your question, if you want me to, yes."

I returned his smile.

"Where's your bathroom."

My voice still hadn't returned and all I could do was simply pointed. in the direction of the bathroom.

He scooped me up and deposited me on the couch. He smiled again and said "I'll be right back."

I heard the water running. _Could he be running me a bath?_

When he reappeared, I stood and slowly performed what I hope was a sensuous strip-tease for him. My clothes became the silk veils of a harem dancer. A small wave of modesty hit me and I coyly turned away from him. When I turned around and presented myself, I stood before him wearing nothing more than a smile. He stood there mesmerized as I walked past him to the bathroom. I noticed the aroma of scented bath salts dissolving in the warm water, and I stepped gingerly into the just hot enough water.

"Coming?" I asked from the tub.

He soon followed, still fully clothed.

"You're not getting in?"

"No. I'm taking care of you tonight." He turned off the water before grabbing a wash cloth and kneeling beside the tub. He pushed up his sleeves and started scrubbing my back.

He had me lie back in the sweet smelling water. He began to then very caringlydelicately washed my face with the sudsy washcloth, being sure to get behind my ears and all along my neck. With infinite care he rinsed my face, taking extra precautions not to get any suds or water in my eyes, caressing me all along the way. He washed the front of me with almost clinical like precision. I almost stopped breathing when he began to wash my pussy and ass; but he seemingly was unaffected. His hands touched me ever so lightly all over as he worked his way down one leg and back up the other.

I sat up while he massaged my scalp with shampoo. He gently washed my hair then turned me so that he could rinse my hair under the spigot. He helped me to stand because there was still an abundance of suds still in the tub. He turned on the shower and had me stand to rinse off the rest of the soap as the tub drained. Using a huge fluffy towel, he patted me dry in a respectful manner. He wrapped the thick cloth around me like an oversized toga.

"Go to your bedroom, pull back the covers, but don't get under them. Lay on your bed, on your stomach, while I take a shower." He directed nicely. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

I went to my bedroom and did as I was told. I kept the towel wrapped around me.

When he found me a few minutes later he was still a bit damp and had a towel wrapped modestly around his waist.

"You're still awake?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Barely," I admitted. Seeing him half naked in my room instantly cleared away any traces of sleep. I propped myself up on one arm. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"A late night rub down," he smiled boyishly at me holding a bottle of massage oil. "Ready?"

I laid flat on the bed. I watch as his hands, warm and strong, poured oil onto his palms and then from his palms, onto my back. He worked his way from the center of my back to my shoulders, gently kneading away any remaining stress knots, desensitizing my body to his hands. I closed my eyes, letting his touch take me wherever he wanted me to go.

Gently, firmly, he massaged my back, up the center of my backbone, thumbs either side, sliding smoothly. Over my shoulders, cupping his palms on them and letting the warmth seep through me. I sighed, quietly or so I thought until he whispered "Good girl. Just relax and let me do the work."

Momentarily, the extreme horniness began to pass and pure relaxation began to take over. I breathed deeper.

His hands moved back down my back. It felt excruciatingly slow and I almost arched my back as he went lower and lower and finally slowed to a halt on my ass. I held my breath waiting for what might come next. His hands worked their way back up and I didn't know whether to be disappointed, or relieved at the stay of execution. So much for relaxing.

On their next flight down, his hands stayed there, right on my ass, gently kneading one cheek, then the other, and then both at the same time. It was heaven.

I was disappointed when his hands massaged down past my ass to my thighs and legs. He explored with reverence every part of me, including the soles of my feet until no part of me was free from providing sexual excitement; everywhere he touched and apparently, in any way, kept me at a peak of arousal. It felt so good, I was beyond the ability to beg, all I knew was that I wanted more. I moaned in absolute bliss.

_Oh they should bottle his hands._

"Turn over."

The liquid pile of flesh that he created by manipulating my skin made it difficult; wit h his assistance, I was able to comply.

I heard him take a deep breath. A lopsided grin appeared on my face. It soon matched the one that was forming on his. Jasper removed his towel and got on the bed straddling me.

"Just so I can have, ah, better access to your body." He said as he sat back on his knees that were on the outside of my prone body.

_Right._ I nodded, barely suppressing a giggle. I could feel his dick brush up against me and I tried to remain immobile.

He ignored me and continued his massage. This time he began at my head. He masterfully ran his fingers through my hair gently grazing my entire scalp before working all around my face, my eyes, the sides of my nose and along the chin. He rubbed my ears and gently tugged on the lobes before stroking my neck with flat palms and open fingers. He moved at a snail's pace down my chest and began rubbing my breasts. My nipples pebbled beneath his touch. He pretended not to notice and this made them stiffen harder. The dull ache in my pussy began to throb with renewed fervor.

How he could still think rationally I had no clue. I couldn't take it anymore. I began wiggling and squirming beneath him, not to escape, but in purely reflexive lust. I wanted more.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on. He stopped rubbing and caught my gaze. In that moment I looked deeply into his eyes, observing an indescribable something in him I had never noticed before. I tried to convey everything I felt, I wanted, I needed with my eyes. I dared not speak out of fear I would break the spell that was cast on the two of us.

Jasper leaned forward at the exact same time I pulled up and our lips touched. He then nuzzled my bottom lip, and then he slipped his tongue in to my waiting mouth. We rubbed our tongues together, swirling in and out of each others' mouths.

Without breaking the gaze or our kiss, he shifted slightly until one of his legs was between mine, he nudged my legs apart until he has comfortably wedged between them. At that moment his dick touched the opening of my pussy. I gasped and fought for enough control to avoid bucking into him; allowing him to control our first time together. My effort was rewarded by his gradual tortuous entry that filled me in every way.

I felt my body clench up around him as another powerful orgasm began to overwhelm me, leaving me breathless, without a heartbeat, or so it seemed. Every second was an eternity of insane pleasure. When he was fully inside me, he waited, allowing me to adjust. The feel of him was better than I imagined. He felt perfect in me.

Jasper began to move. He pulled back and thrust into me deep. I wrapped my legs around him to push him in even deeper.

Jasper fucked me, revered me, claimed me, owned me. He created in me an insane woman who wanted nothing more to be the one he sought his release with. It was because of him and for him that I clawed at every piece of skin my hands could reach. I wanted to make him apart of me. He most have sensed that and it sent him bucking into me, almost fighting against me to fuck me with all he had as I tried to meet his thrusts giving just as good as he gave. We moved in perfect harmony.

He began to moan and pant. The sounds that escaped his lips were like music to my ears. His thrusts grew more urgent, more aggressive until I felt my entire body fill up with ecstasy. It had been a while since my last orgasm and I was slowly losing control all over again.

A tightness and pressure grew in me that had to be sated and it was only growing stronger. Jasper was doing his best to satisfy it. Harder and harder he fucked me. I arched my back and held my breath as my body was overcome with a strong orgasm. I was melting as he continued to thrust into me. I grabbed his hair and bit his nipple. Finally when he couldn't hold out any longer, he grunted, moaned, and then there was sharp intake of air as he climaxed. His whole body was pulsing to the beat of his ejaculations, and lasted far longer than either of us expected. The aftershocks trembled through him for minutes afterward, setting off my own new batch of micro orgasms. I clung to him completely satiated.

His body became limp on top of me. He was trying to catch his breath. He was still in me and he felt good there.

He pulled out and kissed me on my forehead. He cradled me in his arms until I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to someone gently stroking my hair. I open my eyes expecting to Jasper. I was mildly disappointed to see that it was Bella perched on the edge of my bed.

"Is he still here?" I asked, knowing she would know who I was referring to.

"No, but he left breakfast for you."

I smiled, he was still taking care of me.

I stretched leonine and something didn't feel right. _Is that what I think it is?_ I lifted the covers to look down at my body. I was shocked to see and feel the chastity belt back in place. I scrunched my nose in consternation trying to figure out how he got the belt on me without waking me.

_Damn, he's good._

"Well?" she asked with barely controlled excitement.

"Well what?"

_"What did you do last night?"_ She asked accusingly in a sing song voice, a huge smile on her face.

What happened last night between Jasper and I could not be put into words. There was no declaration of words; but there was definitly a connection; however I didn't know what it all meant. I decided to play it safe and kept it cryptic. "Jasper took care of me."

"As his submissive or something else?"

I pulled back the covers to reveal the chastity belt.

She stared back at me confused.

"You're not telling me everything are you?" She surmised.

"I'll let him tell you," I smiled as I pulled myself up into a sitting position and leaned over and kissed her on the nose.

"That good?"

I moaned recalling the details. "That good."

* * *

**Was it good? Let me know.**


	18. Got Milk

**Disclaimer: This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

**Details of prostate massage are used to enhance this story only. If you have any questions about**_** prostate milking**_** or prostate stimulation you should consult a doctor prior to starting this kind of activity. Prostate milking, if it isn't done correctly, can potentially lead to damaging the prostate.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. No excuses. Real Life has been kicking my ass like I am an ultimate fighter these past few weeks. I took a few too many blows to the head and gut. _BRUTAL!!!_ All I will say is that I hate flash drives, computer memory and friends and family that get sick.**

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Idle hands…

Tuesday came and I felt like I was about to explode. It had been 6 days since I last had the opportunity to orgasm. My testicles were red and swollen, full of cum. The incredible adventure that I had been on since Bella and I had decided to experiment with chastity play had been pure torture and at the same time put ecstasy. My only respite had been during the day while I was at work, and that had been only a mild respite. Now my dick felt sweaty in the cock cage. To make matters worse, I was grouchy and irritable.

In my heightened state of arousal, every flip of the hair, every hemline that rose up on satiny thighs, cute ass encased in tight pants and every little feminine nuance drove me absolutely nuts.

Poor Angela took the brunt of abuse. She came into my office to deliver a file that I demanded earlier. She was dressed in a tight pin-striped blouse that showed off the swell of her breasts nicely.

"Here you go." She said tersely, shoving the folder in my hand.

"Thank you." I replied in kind. I was being a jerk and she didn't deserve it. "Angela wait, I'm sorry. I'm just, um…" I sighed. "I'm going through something right now."

Her frown changed "I'm sorry too. I was trying not to let your sour mood get to me. I guess I was unsuccessful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Only if you had the fucking key," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

I scrambled to think of a something. "I said um, only if you knew me." I knew that I didn't make sense, but it was the best that I could come up with when thinking with just one head.

"Huh?" She scratched her head.

"Nothing Angela, you've done… enough already."

She nodded and turned and I watched her ass sashay out the room.

My dick twitched.

_I know little guy. It sucks being held prisoner and no Bella. _

Bella hadn't spent much time with either of us since our last lesson at the Dark Whisper. I thought the whole purpose of the cock cage was to curb my desire for sex. If it was, it definitely wasn't working. It may have stopped my little head from getting inspired; but it didn't stop the thoughts from creeping in the other head. Everything and everyone looked sensual and fuckable. It didn't matter whether it was a man or a woman, young or old. It was like all I could concentrate on and think about was sex.

To make matters worse I was supposed to meet with Alice and Emmett later today. I received a call from Bella telling me that the envelope informing us of who we would be paired up with on Friday would be delivered to Emmett's store. All of the submissives were to met there for the 'grand' opening. I smirked at the mysteriousness of it.

It would be nice to be paired with Jasper, knowing him the way I do. I knew I could please him. I had done it so many times before in the past. Remembering our past dalliances brought a smile to my face. But after Friday's confrontation between Jasper and Master Carlisle I was no longer sure. There was no way I wanted to jump in that J.A.C. storm that was brewing. You had to be blind, deaf and completely insane to do that.

Now I hoped I got Bella. Rosalie scared me.

I shuddered thinking about what would happen to me if I didn't please her, but then again, I was up for a challenge.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. My thoughts quickly turned to how I could please the blonde Amazon.

I imagined her in a wide-gauge fishnet bodysuit underneath black leather pants, low-slung on her hip bones and tight as a second skin, skimming toned thighs, bunching at her ankles just above black fuck-me stilettos.

I was kneeling in my submissive pose and she walked around to stand in front of me. She gave me one simple command. "Undress me. Take these pants off of me." She thrust her hips forward, presenting me the pull to her zipper. "But don't you dare touch my skin with your hands."

I imagined my hands shaking as I carefully unbuttoned the leather and slid the zipper down. Peeling the folds back, I savored the mixed smell of leather and her arousal. My hands ran over the slick, warm, taut leather on her hips. Carefully, I pulled the unzipped folds to roll the leather down over her hips, the weight sending them sliding to pool at her feet. She lifted one foot and then the other for me to pull the pants over her shiny black stilettos.

Now only sheathed in her fishnet-covered lingerie, she bent over in front of me to stare into my eyes, gripping my chin, holding me steady. She used one of her hands to rub down to her crotch. I flicked my eyes to where her hand was to watch. She pulled apart the fishnet and I soon realized that her outfit was made to come apart for access. She pulled the sides apart for me to see her finger slide into her slit.

"And now you're going to slide your fingers into me, at least two. Stroke me and lick me until I come all over your face, boy. I'm not sure how many times will be enough. We'll see. And then.... Then, I'm going to show you how well you did. You're going to like this, aren't you?"

I felt myself nodding in my daydream and a wide grin crossing my face. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I swallowed hard.

When she saw me nod, she smiled, and stepped forward to straddle my body, pulling my head into her crotch. I breathed in heavily. I could almost smell her arousal in my dream. I had to bend at an uncomfortable angle to keep my face pressed into her slick wet pussy. My tongue reached deep to find her clit and opening.

I trembled from disappointment when I felt my tongue streak out of my mouth searching to feel the fathom Rose and there was nothing there.

_Damn. I need some pussy bad._

I stood up abruptly, knocking the forgotten file to the floor. This line of thinking was not helping my balls.

_I got to concentrate. I have to concentrate._ _Stop thinking about your dick. Stop thinking with your dick._ I chanted as I paced the floor of my office.

_What time is it? Three o' clock. Okay, three hours before I have to leave to meet Emmett and Alice._

I sucked in a deep breath of air and exhaled. I shook my upper body and my arms. I began psyching myself out.

_Alright, I can do this. I can do this._

I picked up the dropped file, sat back down at my desk and finished reconciling the expense reports for training. The pep talk worked. The shrill buzzing of the phone ringing broke my concentration.

"Edward Masen speaking. How can help you?

"Hi Edward," Alice's chirpy voice responded. "I was just calling you to remind you about tonight's meeting. It's already 5:30 and you are still in the office."

"Shit! Sorry Alice. Thanks Alice. Time got away from me. I'm leaving now." I hung up the phone. I saved my data on the spreadsheet that I was working on and shut down my laptop. I threw the file in my briefcase along with my laptop.

The office was quiet, mostly everyone had left already. I punched the call button to the elevator.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't feel like running down 20 flights of stairs but if the elevator didn't come soon, I would have to._ Heaven smiled on me and the bell dinged announcing the arrival of the elevator. The doors opened and I quickly got in. I pushed the button for the parking garage and the close door button simultaneously. I rocked back and forth on my heels as I watched the numbers tick slowly from twenty to parking level one. When the doors opened I sprinted to my car.

I was fortunate that Emmett's sporting goods store and warehouse was only a few blocks north of my office building heading towards the suburbs. Rush hour traffic unfortunately hinder me from getting there quickly.

I arrived at his shop with only two minutes to spare. I found an empty parking space near the door. I sprinted out. I missed being hit by mere inches. I ran inside locking my doors to the Volvo on my way in.

"How nice of you to join us," Alice smirked as she perused a rack of women's workout wear.

"Thanks," I said breathily, a bit winded from my sprint.

"Hey guys." Emmett greeted us. He was dressed in a grey and red jogging suit with matching Nikes. "Come on back."

"Now?" Alice asked. She looked around and the store was full of people.

"Yeah. I have a pretty competent staff and if they need me, they know how to reach me. Don't worry. My private office is on the second floor and it's completely secure." We followed him to the elevator where he pulled out a key to turn it on. We all filled in and made the short trip to the second level. When we exited he turned and locked the elevators back.

Alice and I both looked at him quizzically.

A huge boyish grin crossed his face. "That's so we won't be disturbed. That's the only way in here besides the fire escape."

"Oh." Alice and I said at the same time.

He led us into his private sanctuary. The front room housed a professional grade pool table on one side of the massive room and a massage table on the other. He led us through this room to his office. There were two chairs that were in front of his massive desk which Alice and I sat in and he simply walked right between us and grabbed an ominous looking box from off of his desk.

"Here's the package." He held it up for us to look at before pulling himself up to sit on the edge of his desk, with the box in his lap.

"It's heavy." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alice asked.

He ripped the seal from off the box. He started pulling the contents out of the box and set each one on his desk. He pulled out a brick of wax, a small warming dish that looked like a crock pot, strips of cotton, massage oil, a small box of gloves, a small stack of hand towels, two bottles filled with something, a chain holding a key and another seal envelope.

We each looked at each other confused.

"Well, go on, open the envelope." Alice encouraged.

Emmett opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He read over it before blanching.

Alice and I both looked at each in wonder.

When Emmett didn't say anything, I was the first to break the silence, "Well?!!"

"We are all to get naked and Alice is to milk you and I am to wax Alice."

"What?" Alice and I both shrieked in unison and stood to our feet.

"Let me see that!" We said in stereo again, both of us reaching for the papers at the same time.

Emmett hid the papers behind his back like he was a child.

"Sit down. I knew you wouldn't believe me so Carlisle included a copy for each of us."

Alice and I both sat back down in our seats and Emmett distributed the copies.

I read my copy.

_Pets:_

_You need to be shaved and/or waxed and show ready for Friday. You are to be completely bare. This is your first step in the process of pleasing me. Emmett will make sure that you are all properly prepared as he is both a licensed esthetician and massage therapist. I have included the necessary materials to ensure that my request is properly obeyed. He knows what to do._

_Emmett will be the keeper of the key to Alice's chastity belt and he will return it to me on Friday._

_Alice, this will be your opportunity to get to know Edward better. You indicated on your form that you knew how to stimulate the prostate. You will milk Edward's prostate to empty his sac of semen. I have included detailed instructions, if you need them, on the next page. I have included lube just for this purpose. Emmett you are to pay close attention to this as you will be called upon to do this for Edward from time to time._

_This quasi lesson is being used to promote unity among you. Share and learn from it. I trust that my instructions will be obeyed. If you feel that you cannot perform your responsibilities you are free to call me with your safe word. Now get completely naked and complete your tasks._

_Master Carlisle._

"You're an esthetician." I cocked an eyebrow at Emmett.

"I get to see _a lot_ of pussy. Women pay me to see it, touch it and feel it." He cocked an eyebrow back.

He found his target and hit the mark. "Touché," I responded.

We all laughed.

"So is anybody uncomfortable with this?"

"Yes." Alice and I both admitted.

"Do either of you want to use your safe word?" He asked looking at the both of us.

"No. I mean both of you have already seen me naked." I acknowledged.

"But this is the first time we have seen each other naked outside of the Dark Whisper." He pointed out.

"True," Alice agreed.

"Do you want to use your safe word?" I asked Emmett.

He shook his head no. "So you ready to do this?" He asked.

"Here?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" He responded by shrugging out of his jacked and pulling his polo over his head.

Alice and I both followed his lead and divested ourselves of all our clothes and folded them neatly in our chairs and Emmett placed his on his desk.

We stood around awkwardly looking at each other. I had a burning question for Alice.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, motioning towards her chastity belt.

"No, not really. It pinches at times if I bend at an awkward angle, but other than that, not really."

We both turned and looked at Emmett.

"Because Rose would cut my dick off if I even thought about it. That alone is a deterrent for me. I mean she's got me so scared of my own shadow, that if I even glance at another woman I have to look over my shoulder to make sure she isn't there. That alone is a deterrent. Plus that's one of the things that I put as a hard limit." He shivered. He nodded at me, "What about you?"

Before I could answer, Alice looked at me and exclaimed. "Oh. My. Gosh Edward, your balls are huge! They look so heavy and full."

"Thanks for noticing. They are." I stated the obvious.

"Your balls do look massive man," Emmett noticed.

I glared at him. Emmett being a guy, I thought that he would understand. "I've been denied orgasms for almost a week now; what do you expect?" I said before cupping myself.

"Sorry dude." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Okay who wants to go first?"

"Well I guess since all eyes are on me and my balls, I guess I'll go first." I volunteered.

"Now that that's settled, let's take this to the outer office." He swept everything off of his desk and into the box. We all followed him wordlessly to the other room.

He plugged up the wax warmer and placed it on top of a mini fridge and dropped the wax in.

"Go get on the massage table." Emmett ordered.

Alice followed behind me carrying the massage oil, lube and the box of gloves and she set them on a stand near the massage table.

I began to panic. I'd never had my prostate massaged and milked before and I was going to have it done by Alice, in front of Emmett.

"You need to relax Edward." Alice ordered as if sensing my trepidation. "It's not entirely healthy for you to build up all that semen inside of you without getting to expend it, so I am going to empty your balls, and when I'm done you'll feel so much better. Trust me." She said with a devious grin as she put on a glove and snapped it.

"Have you done this before Alice?" I asked nervously.

"A few times," She admitted. "With an old boyfriend, but he wasn't in a cock cage. It shouldn't be that much different and he loved it."

"Edward you need to roll on your side. Emmett, I'll need you to get a bucket or trashcan and place it there." She ordered with clinical like professionalism. "When you're done you need to come and stand by me and put this on."

Emmett did as he was told and stood behind me with Alice.

"Hand me the oil." Alice said.

With one hand she slowly began to massage oil onto my testicles, one at time, and then both of them together. Her touch was gentle, knowing how sore I was. Gradually they along with the rest of my body began to relax. She then began to rub oil onto and around my perineum pushing in on it and making small circles towards my my puckered rosebud, but never quite reaching the spot I wanted her. I am sure it winked at her a couple of times.

_The tease._

She mumbled something I couldn't quite make out, and all of a sudden I felt lube being rubbed on and in me. _Finally._ She slid in a solitary finger in.

I sucked in a deep breath and it came out in a hiss. All of my pleasure sensors were awakened.

She then started fucking me with her finger, pumping it in and out and turning it. My caged member gyrated on it's own as she kept the pace slow and languid.

What was she doing to me? "Not helping Alice." I groaned.

"Sorry. Just trying to get you relaxed for what's to come next," she said without stopping.

"It's not working. In fact, it's having the opposite effect." My body started to tense from the stimulation she was giving me.

She didn't stop.

"Okay Emmett. I am not sure how much you know about your prostate. It is very important to a man's health and well-being. It needs proper manipulation and stimulation. I know you know it's found inside your rectum. But did you know that when you guys haven't ejaculated in a long enough time, you can massage it and force semen out? And it will either drip, leak or pour straight out of your cock." Alice stated all clinical and professional.

My dick wanted to get hard but couldn't being restrained in the cock cage. I was sure there would be some bruising from the strain.

"It really is a shame," Alice said. "He can't cum with his cock cage on, but this is the next best thing." Alice continued working her finger in and out of me. My ass clenched around it each time she withdrew. She maintained a steady rhythm, slowly driving me insane, before adding a second one. She slid her fingers in closed, but when she drew them out I could feel her spread them out a scissor like fashion as she rotated and turned her hand.

Emmett must have noticed what she was doing. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Stretching him," she answered plainly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For you; you're going to join me." She answered plainly as if it was obvious.

"What?!" Emmet and I both asked at the same time and I immediately clamped down hard around her fingers.

"Shush, Edward," She admonished me.

"Emmett, how do you expect to do this if you don't know what to feel for?"

"I, ah, oh…" He said making the connection.

She withdrew her fingers from me and I was instantly disappointed and I started to pout. I was so on the edge and I felt like I was missing out on something. I heard her squirt more lube and she eased her fingers back into me repeating the process. I felt like I wanted to explode.

"Now, like I was saying." She continued. "We only need to go in two and a half, three inches. So, for you that will be about the second knuckle on your finger. Now, when you are in you are going to curl your finger like a hook, as if you are telling, me or in Edward's case, his prostate, cum here. Ready to join me?"

"Edward, you need to relax hon." She beseeched.

Then I felt two fingers going in and exploring my ass. They moved in unison. I wanted to hump the air. The constrasting feeling of having the two of them inside of me was more than I was willing to wrap my brain around. I never would have thought that I would have Bella's roommate or some guy that I had met two weeks ago fingering my ass. I wasn't complaining.

"Now remember, we only need to go two to three inches in, and we're feeling for an odd shaped lump about the size of a walnut." Together they progressed inside of me until they hit my prostate causing my dick to jump.

I growled.

"Yep," said Alice, "that must be it." She giggled. "Now that we have found it we can start massaging his prostate. All we need to do is curl our fingers like I showed you. Press gently so…" Their fingers hit my spot over and over again. My dick tingled and my toes curled. "And viola…"

Every time they lightly grazed over my prostate I arched my back in pure unadulterated bliss. "Uhhhhhhh… ohhhhhhh… fffffuck… that feels soooooo good." I moaned.

I felt my dick leaking fluid through the tip of my dick. After a minute or so it felt like something was really dripping out of me.

"There we go, now it's starting," Alice said. "Every time we do this we manipulate the gland so that it will force out more of his stored up jizz."

I could feel them move together in many different patterns. Left and then right, up then down, and a couple of diagonal strokes each time they pumped their fingers in to me. Each time they changed directions I whimpered.

I was horny beyond belief. My balls ached and my cock felt like it was going to break out of its prison. I felt like convulsing. I wanted to fuck what wasn't there. I was so incredibly close to orgasm, so close! If I could get just one touch to my dick, just one: I'd explode into a million pieces. But I was kept on that precipice forever. I could feel more cum coming out, a steady torrent that flowed nonstop. They continued to work me over.I couldn't control the semen flowing freely now from my cock.

"See Emmett? It's all coming out as one long stream and we can milk it all out. It will totally relieve all of the pressure that he's under if you know what I mean," she giggled at her joke.

"It is unfortunate that this denies him the pleasure of a true orgasm, but from what I am told it keeps him as close on edge as possible." She added.

"MmHmm," I mumbled in agreement. In the beginning I was humiliated that they were experimenting on me like a science project. But the overwhelming sense of release and relief instantly cancelled out that train of thought. I have no idea how long it lasted but suddenly I felt my erection going away.

"There," Alice said after about 10 minutes of dual manipultation and soonafter they both pulled out. She then smacked my ass. "You are all done."

"Unnngh." Was all I could manage. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get to enjoy the orgasm I had waited so long for. I turned on my back and stretched out on the massage table. I was drained, _literally,_ and I didn't have to do anything.

"Wow, that is a lot of cum," Emmett said as he moved the trashcan away from the table. He helped me get up.

I felt a little dizzy but the weight that my balls previous had was greatly diminished. All that was left a mild soreness and disappointment that I couldn't achieve orgasm the natural way. That aside it was good to know that I could go to them to help me out when I needed it.

"Thanks." I said to them both.

"Anytime." Alice smiled.

"So Alice you ready?" Emmett asked as he wiped down the massage table.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts. Don't be shy.**

**Don't forget to vote for who should be paired with Carlisle for the 1st of the Pleasure Lessons. The poll is on my profile.**


	19. Hurt So Good

**This story contains graphic BDsM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised**

**A/N: Two chapters in one month; less than three weeks apart. I know, I know. Hold your applause. I don't want you to hurt your typing fingers. You can thank me by leaving me a review. Don't be shy to tell me how depraved I am and how much you love this story. I am letting you know that I am expecting a review from every one who reads this chapter. IT never hurts to ask. ;-) MUAH!!!**

**I hope your holiday was enjoyable for whatever you celebrated, if you celebrated and see you Next Year.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy making them do incredibly naughty and outrageous things to each other. Story adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour. She started me on this road of debauchery.**

* * *

**APOV**

It was really erotic the way Emmett and I had gotten Edward to cum by manipulating his prostate. I really wasn't expecting Emmett to assist me with milking Edward. He surprised me; he seemed fascinated with the results. _I knew Edward is pleased with the results._ I smirked to myself.

I wondered if Emmett would let me try it on him sometimes.

"Emmett," I queried.

"Yes," he said from across the room.

"Do you want your prostate massaged?" I teased.

"Umm Alice, as much as I would _love_ to see what that feels like," He grinned and admitted sheepishly. "I don't think that's allowed. I mean, I am not restrained like Edward is, so I'm pretty much sure I would just be shooting my load. And there are two things I know; one is Rose, err, I mean Mistress Rosalie wouldn't go for that. Hell, I don't think Master Carlisle will go for that. And two, I refuse to have my ass beat again for taking pleasure without permission. So until my time comes, I guess I will remain the only ass virgin among us. Good try though."

"Ouch," I smirked, knowing that he was right. "Sorry, just asking."

"You forgot the third thing." Edward added.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's not on the list." Edward held up the sheet.

"Killjoy," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Edward, now that you've recovered can you get her unlocked?" Emmett asked as if I wasn't standing in the same room as he.

"Sure, where's the key?" Edward inquired.

Emmett fumbled around over where he was, "The key, the key… You didn't bring it?"

"Ah, no," Edward deadpanned exasperated. "I was a little busy getting myself psyched out for, what, oh, I don't know… _being first_."

I placed a hand on my hip, "Seriously Emmett? You don't have the key?"

"Geez, you guys can't take a joke. Here catch." He took the key and tossed it through the air to Edward.

Edward snagged it with one hand. He turned to me and smiled widely. "Are you ready to take it off?" He asked moving his body as if he were a Chippendale dancer.

"You're worse than he is," I sighed. All of a sudden, I felt self conscious that he was going to see all of me; even though both he and Emmett had already seen me naked several times before.

"Come here Alice." He grabbed me around the waist and turned me around. "Breathe, Alice. It's going to be okay." He said in an effort to alleviate my fears.

I nodded my head as he stooped and undid the lock. He eased the chastity belt away from me. "Now, up you go." He picked me up with gentle hands and placed me on table that he had just so recently vacated.

The paper made rustling noises as I laid on it and waited anxiously. My legs were clenched close together; my heart racing. I took a peek down at my crotch as I lay on the table. It was a little hairier than my usual close shave or trim, but I guess that was the occupational hazard of wearing a chastity belt.

I shifted on the table. I kind of knew how bad the pain was going to be. I thought back on when I had my legs waxed when I was a junior in college. Having hot wax applied to my legs and ripped off wasn't the worst pain that I had ever felt, but it had left more than enough to make beads of sweat accumulate on my forehead as I waited. Further, I usually shaved down there. No such luck with the chastity belt.

To have Master Carlisle order me to be waxed just seemed like extra punishment. I sighed.

"Emmett," I called out.

"I'm almost done." He answered from across the room. He was putting everything on a small rolling cart getting ready to bring over to me.

"Oh, Okay… Hey Emmett," I started again and closed my eyes. "I've, um, never done this before," I blurted out like an idiot.

I heard movement and suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and my eyes flew open.

"This is your first Brazilian bikini wax?" He asked; a serious look on his face.

I nodded.

He pondered that for a moment. He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. Günter will take good care of you," He said with a thick German accent. Then he disappeared out of view.

Emmett returned with the cart. He wheeled it into a narrow space between the massage table and the wall. He plugged the warming bowl. He then snapped on a pair of latex gloves on his hands. It was as if the Emmett of a moment ago had disappeared, and a starched clinician stood in his place. "So you ready for this?"

I shrugged. I tried not to look at the small table next to me and its various instruments of torture. I tried breathing deeply, as if I were relaxing for a massage rather than preparing to have molten liquid painted on my pussy and the hair ripped out, root by root. I considered backing out. I just didn't know what my punishment would be if I did, and the thought of letting my pubic hair grow any longer was not appealing either.

"Okay Alice," Emmett interrupted my inner turmoil. "Just relax. I need you to scoot back a little."

I did as he requested.

He stopped me when I got to the appropriate place. "Now I need you to bring your feet up onto the table so that your soles are touching each other. Then I need you to spread your legs, like you're blooming, like a flower," he instructed, giving me a demonstration with his hands.

I giggled at his reference, but did as I was told. Cool air passed over my vulva. I felt exposed, _so very exposed._ I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes again. I brought my arms up and crossed them over my chest. Edward took hold of one of my hands and gave it a mild squeeze. I laced my fingers between his and I tried to take deep steadying breaths to calm my frazzled nerves.

"Now, the mark of a true artist, in the spa world that is, is one that can deliver a perfect Brazilian wax without the customer screaming and hollering or jumping with pain. And I have been told that I am a Picasso." He boasted.

Edward snorted. I opened my eyes and look up at him and saw his smiling face. He winked down at me.

"Are you done interrupting?" Emmett asked.

Edward made a face. "Sorry, please, by all means proceed."

"Let me tell you what is going to happen. The wax is warm, but not hot. I am going to spread it on your Mons first, with this," and he held up what I thought was a tongue depressor. "Then I am going to take a strip of cloth and place it on the wax remove it and all you will feel is a tiny sting. Don't worry if things feel a little... tingly. Just lie back and relax. Okay. It'll be over before you know it."

Emmett started his process by misting me with an antiseptic cleanser. He then dusted me with powder after the cleanser dried a bit. He then proceeded to rub some kind of gel over me, over the hair, over my lips of my vagina, down the creases between my legs and my crotch. "This gets the hairs to stand up."

I nodded my head and reclosed my eyes and concentrated on the quietness of the room, and found myself relaxing a bit. His fingers kept brushing over my small patch of hair and my thighs. I loosened up more and more from his touch. I felt a far off sensation of arousal mixing with the anxiety I was already consumed with.

I felt my nipples tighten and my body start to get hot. I could hardly believe that I was beginning to get aroused. My body started to flush from embarrassment. Not only was I exposed in front of him, but now Emmett was going to see me wet too.

He ran his fingers across my thighs. I felt a small trickle of moisture flow from me as this big muscular guy gently moved one of his hands to my vulva. Mercifully Emmett pretended not to see this as he used his fingers to spread open the flesh at the top of my lips, exposing my clit and stroked his way down. He never penetrated me he just kept repeating the process of caressing my folds from top to bottom.

I sighed as I felt my hips rising up to meet his delicate touches and felt my legs spread wider allowing him greater access to my body. I wanted more direct contact with his thumb and driving fingers. I had to do something to distract myself so I tried to make light of the situation. So I asked, "Emmett, do you do this to all your clients?"

"No, just the first timers," he answered indifferently, never breaking his rhythm.

I sucked in a breath and let out a tenuous moan, "Oh."

He then proceeded to stroke me more, and my aroused clit began to poke out from its hiding spot in hopes of getting some attention. Emmett must have noticed because he then swept up some of my wetness and softly rubbed it on my clit, and I nearly whimpered out loud from the pleasure.

"I think you're ready." He announced.

He kept one hand on my clit as he spread the hot wax downward along part of my crotch. He applied it delicately; it was warm and felt nice, but my anxiety had started to build up again. He applied the strip of cotton cloth on top of the hot wax. He smoothed the cloth out. At the same time his fingers slipped inside my pussy and I gasped as they wiggled in my wetness. Pressing his thumb down to pull the skin taut, with his free hand he snatched the cloth up quickly, against the grain of my hair growth. The wax and my hair went with it. His fingers searched within me until he pressed against my g-spot. I gritted my teeth so that I wouldn't cry out. He slapped the hair free spot hard with his hand. The burn was fierce and intense, but coupled with his writhing fingers Emmett made it bearable, almost erotic. I didn't know which sensation to concentrate on. The ache that he was creating on top of my pussy or the ache he was creating in my pussy.

"We're good?" Emmett asked, wanting to know if I was okay to continue.

I nodded my head. I made a mental decision to stop trying to decipher the situation and concentrated on the pleasure. He played with my clit in between his skillful applications of wax. He rolled it between his fingers sure it was very slippery before repeating process on the other side of my pussy.

These short bursts of attention were getting my whole body hot, and I couldn't believe that I was feeling the beginnings of an orgasm building. He ripped off a particularly stinging piece of cloth sharply. It felt like a smack on the ass midway through sex. I was trying to hold still so he could do his job with the wax but I found my hips trying harder and harder to lift off the table and delve deeper onto his teasing fingers.

I'd been avoiding his eyes, but now I looked up at his. He ripped off another wax soaked cloth and his busy fingers sent me close to the edge. The pain from the waxing prevented me from getting off on his hand. I clutched Edward's hand tightly. "Fuck," slipped from my mouth.

Emmett was a professional. He was all business and he worked silently while his magic fingers moved swiftly and deftly. He moved along my outer lips, inch by inch, in a continuous cycle of searing heat from the wax, followed by the cloth and more finger fucking, a brief sting that set my pussy afire, and topped off with a single spank.

I couldn't process it; the pleasure was intense, the pain was intense, the whole experience was extreme. I was panting.

"You're doing good," Edward soothed.

"Alice, I am going to need you to turn on your side. Edward can you hold her leg and grab her ass check." Emmett instructed us. He took his time playing before he waxed again, knowing my body was sensitive. He rubbed my ass with his thumb as he dove into my pussy with his fingers.

"We're almost done," he announced breathily. I could feel his hands working along the crack of my ass, carefully applying the wax where needed, and then quickly removing the strip before I could even think twice about pain.

Two more quick rips later, my ass was bare. I was breathing hard again, completely aroused, in dire need of release.

"Done," He proclaimed, removing his fingers abruptly and moving from between my legs.

"Huh, what, huh?" I sputtered. I couldn't believe that I wasn't prepared for it this end. "But, Emmett…" I whined.

"What?" He chuckled. "I'm done and you were doing all of that worrying. Picasso, remember?" He smirked as he held up his hands wiggling his fingers. "I know you didn't expect me to make you cum did you?"

"Hrumph," I pouted.

"Did you learn nothing last week?" He asked.

"I know that's right." Edward agreed as he lowered my leg.

"Ass virgin," I muttered under by breath, knowing that he was right. I was secretly amazed and pleased at how committed Emmett and Edward were to doing the right thing and keeping me on the up and up.

Emmett returned and wiped away my juices that had accumulated on and around my body with a soft cloth, and then dusted my newly waxed skin with the oatmeal powder that Master Carlisle had included in the box. When he was done I looked down. It was weird seeing myself so clean. Emmett hadn't missed a single hair, like I might have done, when I shaved. I admired his handiwork. My clit and inner lips were poked out and my mound was pink from the waxing. I laid there recovering for a few moments, left with the knowledge that I would definitely enjoy it when I got waxed by him again.

_I have to admit, he's undeniabley skilled._ I had a stupid grin plastered on my face thinking about his magic fingers.

"Don't get to comfortable." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "We still have to put this back on." He held up the dreaded chastity belt.

"Did I mention that you were a killjoy?" I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Misery enjoys company." Edward answered good-naturedly as his eyes drifted down to his own locked cage.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote for who should be paired with Carlisle for the 1st of the Pleasure Lessons. The poll is on my profile.**

**See Waxing wasn't as bad as you thought it would be now was it? R/R**


	20. HIATUS

**Hello everyone!!**

Just wanted to give you all an update on everything. **All of my stories are on temporary hiatus until further notice.**

My father suffered a stroke on New Year's Day and has undergone 2 angioplasties and will have a third one today 01/06/2010. I am a "daddy's girl", so this has affected me especially hard. For all of you, who know the words/power of prayer, please lift my father up in them for a speedy and full recovery.

I will not abandon my stories, but for right now I need to focus/spend time with my family. As soon as he/we overcome this obstacle, it will be full steam ahead, promise.

I have posted the outcomes of the TWDC pleasure poll on my profile so that you know what to expect when I come back.

Thanks for your understanding.

**IT4OCD**

**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS UPDATE; SEND A PM Instead**


	21. Anticipation and Exasperation

**This story contains graphic BDSM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised**

**A/N: I am back my lovelies. I'm letting you know that I'm coming back like H.A.M. (If you don't know what that means check out Jay-Z and Kanye West's colloboration) Also, I am expecting a review from every one who reads this chapter. Here's to great things in 2011.**

**PS... Paragraph 3 has a hidden message to my fans... :-) MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour. I'm continuing the debauchery.**

* * *

Tonight was special and I chose to dress with care. My fitted black silk shirt and pants molded to my body like a second skin. My instrument of choice was the cat o' nine tails. My leather wrapped birch rod baton had nine black hemp cords that were about two and a half feet long. They were knotted at the end to provide just enough bite to get my point across should I choose to wield it.

I carefully calculated the timing of my entrance, into the playroom, to be just before everyone's anticipation turned to annoyance. I was pleased to see Kitten and the two male slaves already in position with their heads downcast, legs spread wide and their hands cuffed in leather restraints behind their backs. The three of them were huddled close together, not enough to be touching, but close enough to be able to draw silent support from one another.

"I am pleased to see that you all have returned to continue your training. I trust that your first teambuilding exercise was beneficial to you all and I can see that it yielded the desired results. I know that it seems as if a tremendous amount of time has passed since the last time we were all together, but time, plus denial makes the anticipation of what we do here, that much greater and stronger when we do meet again. Just knowing that you were all eagerly awaiting for this day to arrive makes me smile."

I circled them like a shark in the ocean and they were all wounded prey, but instead of blood, I could smell the arousal pouring off of them in waves. I stopped momentarily to take a deep breath before continuing to weave between them. The heady smell was intoxicating, like the scent of roses after a mid-summer's day rain.

"Hmmm." I exhaled.

"Now, I know that I shouldn't have to remind you, but being the _gracious _Master that I am, I will. You are to be completely submissive to whatever dominant you are paired with while in this room, until the scene has ended. They are more than just your Master or your Mistress. He or she, while with you, will be your lover, your guide, and your protector. During the next few weeks you live to serve and please them. If you do not please them fully, or if you fail to follow their orders with precision you will be disciplined. If you do not behave correctly or move quickly enough, you will be disciplined. As you know, we can be very creative in our choice of punishments, and while it may not seem that way to you, it is always fair. You are here to take care of their sexual needs, urges, and anything else they require you to do. In turn they will satisfy your every need and will continue to push your limits."

"Are there any questions?"

I was greeted with silence.

"No? Good."

"Now it's time for a pop quiz, to see how well you having been studying the materials that were provided to you. What are the rules while we are at play in the Dark Whisper?"

I flicked the cat against Emmett's unsuspecting back, "One."

"Master, I am to respond to all questions and commands with Master, yes Master or no Master and Mistress, yes Mistress or no Mistress."

"Very good," I scoffed, expecting nothing less than a correct answer.

"Two." I whipped the cat across Kitten's left shoulder the tails ending in a tight row across her breast, several of them striking her nipple, causing the already protruding bud to stiffen further.

She sucked in a breath that sounded something akin to a reverse hiss. "Master, I am to request permission to speak unless spoken to."

"Three," I whipped her right shoulder in equal fashion knowing that they all thought that I was going to move on to Edward. I flipped the cat deftly and caught it so that I could use the handle to rub her nipples.

She bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan that threatened to slip through. She trembled slightly before answering. "Master, I am not allowed to cum, nor participate in activities that lead to orgasm, without permission."

"I do believe our little Kitten is developing into somewhat of a pain slut. Rose you may have to explore this further should you so desire."

Rosalie's feigned expression of boredom failed to hide the spark of interest my suggestion induced.

"Four." I skipped Edward a second time and went back to Emmett striking him so that the cat left perfect red 'Xs' across his back.

"Fuck," he whispered, almost, _almost_ indiscernible to my keen sense of hearing. He stood a little bit straighter on his knees before answering. "Master, you do not like to be challenged, questioned, or disobeyed."

"Why?" I struck him again, this time conspicuously harder, letting him know that his little slip of the tongue did not go unnoticed.

"Master, submitting means giving your all to your Master or Mistress, to do so signifies my willingness to go above and beyond, even if it hurts."

"Excellent." I punctuated my pleasure by again whipping his back so that the marks were again evenly matched and distributed. I was equally satisfied when Emmett didn't flinch or move a muscle.

I walked behind Edward and stood. The tension elevated several notches as I acknowledged the white elephant in the room. "Edward, there's no reason for you to miss out on the fun."

"Five," I flicked the cat so that the tails landed down his torso, the knots pinging off of his silver cock restraint.

"Master, other rules may be added by the Master or Mistress as he, she, or they please." He answered loudly, relishing in the attention that I bestowed upon him.

Not wanting to disappoint him. I stuck him again on the opposite side. "Six?"

"Master, I will communicate openly and honestly."

This time I grabbed a hand full of his coppery tresses and snatched his head back so that he was forced to look directly at me. "Why is this important?"

His green eyes blazed. "Master, my dominant wants to know all about me. My feelings are of the utmost importance to them. By openly and honestly communicating I am enabling them with the tools they need to be a good and strong dominant who is willing to safely push my limits, provide mutual pleasure and guidance while under their command."

"Perfect." Still grasping his hair, I bent over him, licked my tongue across his lips, pulling back before he could fully enjoy it. The disappointment was clearly evident in his eyes when I released him.

_Keep them guessing, keep them wanting. _I smirked as I returned to my spot in front of the room.

I crossed my arms and looked over the three of them and noticed a light sheen of sweat coating their bodies, ethereally glistening under the lights. The view made my dick harden inside my pants, causing the material to stretch and pull taut against me, in a valiant and successful effort to restrain the growing bulge.

"Now the seventh final rule, together, so that I am sure you all understand."

"Master, if we intentionally or unintentionally break one of the rules, we will be punished in some way." They answered in unison.

"You make me _so_ proud." I commended them, all the while stroking the handle of my cat o' nine tails lasciviously.

"Tonight you must remember that it's not about you. Tonight you are here for one reason and for one reason only, for your Master's or Mistresses' pleasure. You will be requested to do things that do not always benefit you or leave you satisfied. Your limits will be tested; you will experience things you only imagined. Your being here tonight shows that you are willing to perform whatever task is commanded of you. Should you succeed you will be rewarded next week, should you fail…" I left the statement purposely unanswered, allowing their imaginations to run rampant.

"The pairings tonight," I began purposely pausing, like a actor on a soap opera, for added effect.

"Edward, you will be providing service to both Mistress Bella and myself. Bella," I acknowledged her for the first time tonight. "Come, get your slave and ready him for tonight's pleasures."

I saw Edward twitch nervously. I'm sure the scenarios his mind conjured up paled in comparison to what Bella had scripted.

"Jasper, this slave will have the responsibility of providing you pleasure." I tapped Emmett on the head. "The only man he has ever known sexually is you and I feel that it is only fitting that he continues to learn under your tutelage." Jasper remained where he was and simply nodded his head in agreement. His eyes were hooded, hiding all of the emotion I would normally see.

"Rosalie, Kitten is being provided to you for your entertainment." I dangled my cat in front of Alice so that the tails bounced in front of her like it was a toy trying to get her attention. She remained stoic. Rosalie came and snapped a rhinestone adorned leather collar attached with a leash around Kitten's neck.

She stood in front of me, her eyes twinkling. She looked like a goddess in her daringly short white linen toga. I grabbed her around the waist, pulled her tightly into me, and kissed her harshly. My hands slipped beneath the garment to grab her deliciously bare ass and ground my erection into her. She returned my kiss with equal ardor. I cruelly bit her lower lip to the point of drawing blood and she granted me permission to ravish her mouth. Our tongues waged a battle for dominance which Rosalie knew all to well, that she would lose. I ended the kiss as soon as she realized it. She pulled back, eyes ablaze and wiped her puffy blood stained lips with the back of her hand, all the while Kitten knelt silently and seemingly unaffected beside us. I handed Rosalie the cat o' nine tails and said aloud the one word that would eventually sum up the entire evening.

"_Enjoy_."

* * *

Did you? Tell me how much.


	22. Just an Appetizer

**This story contains graphic BDSM scenes. It is intended for Mature Audiences, reader discretion is advised.**

**A/N: This scene contains detailed male to male contact. So if this isn't your cup of tea, don't hate those of us who drink deeply. You may want to bring an extra pair of underwear before reading this chapter or forego them altogether. Yes... It's just that good! ;-****) MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour. Me, reveling in the debauchery.**

* * *

**Edward**

I was kneeling in my spot, alone. Emmett and Alice were spirited away to other parts of the room and here I waited…_Alone_.

My head down, I studied the various swirled patterns in the black marble tile. I tried to calm my nerves that were frayed from deliberating over tonight's festivities where I would participate as part of the entertainment. Being paired with both Bella and Carlisle, to be used for their pleasure caused my trepidation to increase and my breathing to become shallower. Even though the room was cool I felt sweat roll down my body and drip along with the pre-cum from my swollen cock and balls straining against its cage.

My petite mahogany haired goddess of a girlfriend softly padded across the floor unshod to stand before me. Her painted black toenails sparkled like wet onyx against her pale skin. A barefoot and honey kissed tan Carlisle walked up directly behind her. Bella tapped staccato against her leg with a hot pink leather-bound riding crop; the short whip had a fully flared, thick and sturdy leather slapper that almost reached her ankle.

_Well, so much for calming myself down._ I mused as both my heart rate and breathing increased exponentially. For a few agonizing minutes neither said anything and the capriciousness of the situation was driving me insane.

Finally a bemused Bella stated, "Somebody told me that this boy likes dick. I can't wait to see how much."

_Fuck!_ It wasn't really a secret. I mean, Bella and I didn't have any and we didn't keep any from each other. _But, damn._

I felt the crop Bella was holding touch the base of my chin, lifting up my head so that I had to look up at her. Her burnt sienna eyes smoldered with lust and other unknown delights. I was mesmerized by the change in her. This was something she only showed at Dark Whisper. She was naked, save a thick gold chain that draped low around her waist. One of Carlisle's arms circled her waist.

"You _are_ ready to pleasure us Slave." She stated before she disengaged herself from him and walked slowly behind me. My head and my eyes immediately dropped back down to where they were before.

It wasn't really a question, but I felt obligated to answer anyway, "Yes Mistress."

"Stand," She ordered.

I did as I was bid. The cuffs which held my hands tied together behing my back were unhinged. Mistress Bella added straps to my thighs and hooked my hands to either side.

"Kneel."

I did as she requested, albeit awkwardly, without hesitation.

She ran the tip of the whip down my back, sliding it down to and through the crack of my ass, and then gently rubbed my balls back and forth with the thick, sturdy leather flap. Unexpectedly she gave them a sharp, but not altogether painful slap. I bit my lower lip and winced, but it wasn't more than I could bear.

"If you do not obey, it will be harder. Understand?" Again her statement was rhetorical; but it didn't stop my mind from wandering. Did she mean tonight's activities, punishment, what?

Another quick snap of the crop brought me back to the present, I cried out, "Yes, Mistress."

"I think you're a little slut. I think you'll do anything I want you to for us, won't you!" she husked as she circled back around me.

"Yes, Mistress."

She grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted my head again. It was at that moment that I realized that the fly of Carlisle's pants were open. I gulped at the sheer size of it. It really was a magnificent piece. Ten inches of pure male masculinity saluted me with a gentle upward curve.

She stroked the end of the crop up and down his proud column, ending at the head. She rubbed the leather loop across the slit and captured a liquid diamond of pre cum that was threatening to drop.

"Lick it," she whispered as she extended the crop towards me.

I opened my mouth and held out my tongue and she slid the leather thong across it. The mixed tastes of leather and Master Carlisle were mesmerizing. I closed my eyes and licked my lips trying to savor the flavor.

"I can see it on your face. You want to suck Carlisle's dick don't you? You want to taste it. Nibble it, suck it down and feel the power of it in your mouth." She teased.

_Oh yes, yes, yes! I want it so fucking bad!_ My subconscious was screaming as I nodded mutely before answering softly, "Yes, Mistress."

I gulped and looked down to see my own caged cock straining in an ill conceived effort to get rock-hard and pulsating in time with my pounding heart. I wanted to take Master Carlisle's cock into my mouth, to taste him, to feel him throbbing and twitching as he slid his cock in and out of my mouth. I wanted to feel his cock swell between my lips, then experience and taste the explosive spurts of cum flooding my mouth - yet I wasn't embarrassed because it was Bella who had unlocked the door to this wanton craving.

Master Carlisle divested himself of his clothing and stood before me. Raw, naked, full of virility and wicked sensuality, all classic hallmarks of his style.

"Well first I want you to lick Carlisle's thighs. I want you to ravish them with your tongue. Go ahead! Do it while he strokes his dick."

I crawled over to where he stood, I drew in the smell of him and his scent was heady, then I licked him as instructed, first one thigh and then the other. The process was awkward at first as I did not have use of my hands. I could see his meaty cock and balls in front of my face as I licked ever so closely to the first and tied for second place prizes. I could feel the saliva fill my mouth and threatening to drool out. A quick and decisive slap to the fleshy part of my buttocks indicated that I had gone far enough and didn't have permission to go further.

This had definitely been the hottest most sexually charged thing I had ever done with or in front of Bella. I felt pre-cum oozing out the tip of my encaged member.

"Beautiful, isn't it." she affirmed my thoughts.

I nodded. And it was. I looked up at his hard cock, studying it. Master Carlisle's dick was thick, long, sleek and hard with a gentle curve. It was a deep pink with a defined head, large veins twisted up and around it, his plum sized balls were hanging between his legs waiting to be sucked and nibbled on.

I could hear her as she wet her lips before prompting me, "Kiss his cock."

I took a breath and did as I was told. I kissed the head, pulling back to see the pre-cum that had accumulated at the tip attached from the head of his dick to my lips. I rubbed my lips against the head to glaze my lips like a doughnut before returning back to my initial objective and peppering the head with slutty, wet kisses. Kissing his cock made me realize how much I wanted to do it, and how much I loved what I was doing.

"Lick it. I want you to run your tongue up and down his prick." she ordered.

A thrill went through me as I touched the tip of his dick with my tongue and any resistance I thought I would have on converging on another man's dick in front of her disappeared. I kissed the head of his cock again. I stuck out my tongue and ran my tongue around the head of his cock. His cock twitched from my touch. I ran my tongue down the length of his cock. It was hard and the skin was smooth. I continued my expedition down to the base and then back towards the head. I could feel the veins in his prick as I ran my tongue up and down his stiff length. I admired the wet trails my saliva left on his cock.

"Look at me." she ordered. I raised my head and looked up at Bella. Her eyes were bright and her face held a cryptic smile.

"Suck it." she said. "Take the head of his cock into your mouth."

I turned back, lowered my head, opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I moaned at the sensations of the silky smooth skin of his cock-head grazing past my lips. I tilted my head back further, opened my mouth wider and let the head of his cock slide in between my lips and into my mouth. My tongue automatically swirled around the big fat head and I closed my lips around the top of the shaft. He gave a little thrust forward and it slid in further.

"That's it. Suck his cock. I want to watch you suck Master Carlisle's big cock." She cooed.

I repeated the process, this time more of his cock entered my mouth. I closed my lips tightly around him and sucked as hard as I could and I felt his body shuddered. My inner man smiled at what I had accomplished. I relaxed and lowered my head and felt the tip of his manhood touch the back of my throat. I struggled to keep from gagging and pulled back before diving back down on it. I devoured the end of Master Carlisle's cock. I felt the head and glans rub over my tongue. I sucked slightly, but not too aggressively, enjoying the feel of his cock in my mouth. Master Carlisle moved closer and rocked his hips into my face. I looked up slightly and saw that he was watching me. I could see that his eyes were serious and he was enthralled as was.

"Suck it! Suck down as much of it as you can!" she commanded. "Yes! That's it." I could tell she was really starting to get turned on from watching me suck another man's cock. "Suck it, think about how amazing it's going to feel inside of you."

I couldn't believe I was doing what she asked _unabashedly_. In defeat it was of little consolation that his dick _really did _feel good in my mouth. It was so hot and I enjoyed the texture of his skin as I moved up and down on it. My head began to bob up and down on Master Carlisle's cock. I started to take more of his cock into my mouth on each stroke. His cock was hitting the back of my throat on each intake . His dick seemed to be pulsating in my mouth and he was using his hips to thrust his it deeper into my mouth. All I could do was allow my mouth to be impaled by Master Carlisle's fat dick and swallow. My efforts were encouraged by the salty taste of his pre-cum. His moaning spurred me onward. I wanted to please both he and this organ before me. I wanted to quell its burning need to cum. They were my master and I, a humble, yet eager servant, willing to do everything to please them.

Master Carlisle who had been silent the entire time bellowed, "Now take my cock, all the way down your hungry throat. Take it like you mean it!"

And then it happened! My throat just seemed to open up and relax. His cock went deeper and deeper. His cock slid past my lips and down my throat. I raised my head fractionally and felt his cock go all of the way down. I pulled him in until my chin rested between his balls. I swallowed and squeezed him with my throat and he gasped. I took a deep breath and lowered my head. I deep throated his cock and stayed still until I needed air.

"That's it, deep throat his cock," she groaned as she whipped my back with the riding crop. "I want to see you take it deep into your mouth. I want to see his cock sliding in and out. I can't wait until I see him cum in your mouth."

I managed a quick peek up at her. Her face was contorted with lust. She was so hot between watching me, directing me and striking me that her pupils were really big and her nostrils were flared. She was so high on sex.

"You were right Bella; this _boy is _a _really_ good little cocksucker. His mouth is so hot on my dick. Fuck I love the way he uses his tongue to guide my dick in and out his mouth, stroking me up and down the length of me." Master Carlisle acknowledged. I clenched my throat around the head again; he hissed as he inhaled sharply and bucked a little.

"Fuck his face." She ordered from somewhere off to the side.

He fucked my mouth slowly at first, just pushing the head and the next inch or so into my mouth. I could feel it getting bigger and harder and I began to enjoy myself more. I started circling the end of his dick with my tongue, pushing the tip of my tongue into his slit and clamping my lips tightly around it and sucking deeply for his salty elixir. Then, his thrusts began to get both faster and deeper. Master Carlisle's insistent hammering made me engulf his engorged dick. Nothing else mattered but this wonderful cock. I was high on Master Carlisle, heading for an overdose, as I reveled on his cock. The feeling was incredible and I guess for Master Carlisle, from the moans he emitted, he was just as pleased.

_I suppose cock-sucking is like riding a bike. When you're good, you're good and I had to show that I wasn't a novice._

"Fuck. That's it, that's my good boy. Suck your Master's dick." He started with a string of commentary.

I could tell he was beginning to zone, fucking my mouth as I continued to take him in with every thrust. I couldn't believe how base I had become. I couldn't believe that I wanted more than anything to be his good boy and to make him and Mistress Bella happy. My dick was dripping a constant stream of pre-cum as I felt it throbbing in time with his thrusts into my mouth. I needed to touch it so badly, but I couldn't. The situation and the lack of hands forbade it. I pulled back and then shoved my mouth back down on his cock which such intensity it rocked us both. He used a bruising grip to control me, by taking my head in his hands, not to stop me, but to steady us both.

"I knew you were a little cocksucker but Damn! That's it... suck it hard and deep! "

Every time he pulled his dick out, I exhaled, and then inhaled on the thrust forward. Inhaling delivered a constant dose of his exhilarating musky scent. All of my senses were filled with Master Carlisle. My mouth was full of his taste. My ears were filled with his constant dirty talk and the sounds of my slurping and breathing. I felt his cock in my mouth, hot and velvety. The head pressed against the back and then down my throat; the shaft with its veins, sliding over my tongue. A deep growl formed deep in my throat and he voiced what I wanted and began pounding his cock into my mouth. He held my head in place and used full strokes to pistion himself in and out of me like a pile-driver.

"Good boy. Make your Master happy. I'm going to feed my hungry boy. Is that what you want? You want me to feed my boy?"

I groaned my assent. He was getting ready to cum. Faster and faster he fucked my mouth. I felt his cock grow just a bit and his balls pulled up as his breathing changed. He held my head tight and slammed his hips forward, jamming himself into me. I thought I would pass out. Master Carlisle grunted as before it happened and then I felt it.

"Oh, fuck!" He hissed. "Unngh! Ah. Fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Uhhhnnnn... Uhhhnnn... Ahhhhggg... Fuck!" A string of incoherent sounds continued to fly from his mouth as the waves of pleasure crashed over him and took him away. I felt his cum hit the roof of my mouth, then my throat. I couldn't feel any more spurts after that, but my mouth continued to fill. I hung on for dear life, and I felt every one of those waves in my mouth and then I swallowed. I swallowed and there was more. I swallowed again. There was still more. I swallow again, but a bit drips down my chin.

I held his cock in my mouth, caressing it with my lips and tongue. As the spasms subside, I move his dick deeper again into my mouth and continue to milk it gently. Intense feelings of pleasure wash over him. I know he was feeling really good right now, and it was my doing. That gave me satisfaction even as my hard dick throbs between my legs, ignored.

Master Carlisle slowly pulled his dick from my mouth. I licked away all of the cum that I could capture, while he leaned down and put his hands under my arms and lifted gently, a clear indication for me to stand. I did.

I guess he must have saw the dribble of cum that I hadn't been able to get.

"You missed a bit here," and he slid his finger under my chin dragging it lightly up and away from my lips before bringing up his index finger and putting it into my waiting mouth. I sucked his finger and he groaned. He popped his finger out of my mouth. "Now you're my good boy. My good cock-sucking boy."

I licked my lips again.

"Fuck." Master Carlisle whispered as he pulled me unsuspectingly up against him. He planted his lips on mine. I opened them to his invading tongue. He licked and sucked my lips and tongue as if they were catching the next train out. It was as if there just wasn't enough of me to kiss. I returned Master Carlisle's ardor with my own passion. We grunted and groaned as we made a meal of each other's mouth. The frenzy of our mutual fervor was animalistic.

I heard a gasp and Master Carlisle released me. Mistress Bella sighed. My cheeks burned amber because I had forgotten about her.

"Shit! That was so fucking hot," She enthused. I turned my head and saw that she was sitting on a wide chair with her legs spread apart. Her eyes were glazed and her skin was flushed. I could tell she thoroughly enjoyed the show we were giving her. One of her hands was playing with her nipples pulling them to taut tight peaks. With the other, she was gently, almost leisurely, strumming her clit with her fingers. Her lips were visibly swollen with arousal and a steady liquid stream of her essence poured from her. She sighed, almost in a trance brought on from the total absorption of watching us, taking it all in. "That was so fucking beautiful watching you. Oh, baby, it was so... so... beautiful to witness you doing that for me, for my veiwing pleasure. Thank you."

"For you Mistress, only for you," I whispered in a husky voice.

"And just think, that was just the appetizer," Master Carlisle said, leaning into me. "Just a little something to take the edge off. Bella, get him ready for the main entree."

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I'm still a bit hungry. Who's with me? Are you ready to gorge yourself on the rest of the meal? Tell me how much you like the appetizer. You know if you tip the writer by leaving a review, you'll get faster postings... I'm just saying.**


	23. Palate Cleansing

**This story contains graphic BDSM scenes; not in this chapter; but in the next chapter definitely. **

**This story is intended for Mature Audiences ONLY. Reader discretion is advised.**

**A/N: Caution; SLIPPERY WHEN WET... -****) MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: Based on characters created by Stephenie Meyer adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour.**

* * *

**Teaser Part 1: Master Carlisle **

I very nearly moaned out loud as Edward's hot mouth closed around my cock. He let his tongue explore the head of my dick and I provided provisional license for him to do it. Frankly, after one look at his sweet lips around my rod, I wouldn't mind if this was all we did tonight, for as long as he liked. Damn, he looked and felt good! He sucked, nibbled and bobbed a little every once in a while and he was driving me out of my mind. He couldn't have done it any better even if I had trained him myself. I felt my balls starting to tingle and wanted to pull back to make this last a bit longer, but just as I was about to do so, he dove down quickly so my cock head bumped into the back of his mouth and slid down his throat. At the same time he formed a vacuum like seal around me holding me in place and the next thing I knew my perfectly conditioned control was gone. There was simply no time to do or say anything other than a few grunted words before I erupted into his mouth roaring out my pleasure. When I felt the first spurt leave my body, he clamped his lips more tightly around my shaft, in a desperate effort not to let a single drop escape his mouth. I gasped for air as spurt after spurt left me, and I saw little exploding dots before my eyes as he kept sucking my cock even after the last was drained from me.

I did a full body shiver at just how good it felt. My toes actually began to cramp from being curled under for so long.

His eyes were glassy and sweat was running down his neck. I felt him finally release my cock, and, after blinking furiously a few times, he swam into focus again. I felt him finally release my cock, and, after blinking furiously a few times, he swam into focus again. As soon as I had caught my breath again, I closed my arms around him and kissed him for all he was worth. I hungrily ate his mouth, and tasted myself on him and he whimpered against my lips.

If his mouth was that good, I couldn't imagine what the rest of him would be like.

***oOo*oOo*oOo**

**Teaser part 2: Bella**

I stared enthralled as I watched Edward lick his lips, then lowered his face again and very slowly, almost lewdly, dragged his tongue along the underside of Carlisle's cock, from the balls to the tip. I watched as he licked it, then wrapped his mouth around the smooth, bulbous cockhead and began sucking that luscious cock of Carlisle's with a true, ravenous hunger. My heart skipped a beat as I savored the delicious sight of Edward's mouth stuffed with cock; his lips straining to engulf the stunning girth.

"Now take my cock, all the way down your hungry throat. Take it like you mean it!" Carlisle growled. I just about went dizzy hearing him saying this. He couldn't have said anything more seductive, and in a more arousing way.

"That's it, deep throat his cock," I hissed, as Edward showed off for me, showed off that he was as adept sucking Carlisle's cock as he was at pleasing me. I fantasized about seeing him sucking cock and knew about his relationship with Jasper from our late night pillow talk. I could tell that he had plenty of practice and it was all paying off now as he wrapped his mouth around Carlisle. I watched as Edward pulled at Carlisle's dick like a nursing baby suckling at a teat. Carlisle, meanwhile, stood there with his eyes closed, hands lazily placed on Edward's head providing minute guidance, enjoying the expert blow-job he was getting courtesy of my boyfriend.

The scene held me spellbound. This was all my idea, after all, my selfish idea. I really craved to see Edward get done and, get done well, by Carlisle. Luckily Carlisle was all too willing to satisfy my voyeuristic lusts.

They seemed to be in their own world. Edward providing the pleasure and Carlisle taking everything he had to offer. The sight was a major turn on and I left them to continue my private show from a front row seat. I touched my belly, rubbing my fingers over my body in slow, sensuous circles as I watched Edward suck Carlisle harder and deeper down his throat.

I used my hands to cup my breasts, massaging, squeezing and stroking them. Thereafter I proceed to gently drag my nails over my nipples, focusing first on one, then the other, then both at once. It progressed to squeezing and pinching my nipples hard and rolling them between my thumb and fingers. This coupled with the display before me felt wonderful and I bit my lip slightly to keep from whimpering. The wetness between my legs began to build and flow. Alas, the fire between my legs had ignited and would not be ignored.

The fact that I could and was masturbating in front of them made me further aroused. A smile played on my lips as I brought my left hand to my mouth, my right continuing its path down to my dripping slit.

My lips opened gently to suck my finger inside, my tongue bathing it in saliva as I ran it slowly down the valley between my perky firm breasts.

Two fingers from my right hand spread the puffy outer lips of my pussy apart, revealing the soft pink flesh beneath. I brought my left hand down to meet my pulsing clit and began rubbing slow little circles around it, my back arching gently as I felt my clit respond to the touch, protruding from its covering, aching to be touched. My fingertip lightly brushed over my sweet little nub as I rubbed it back and forth, my eyes threatened to close as I gasped, loosing myself in the sensations.

My scent permeated the air; I could feel my skin prickling with sweat as I brought myself up to that glorious brink... my hips instinctively bucking up to meet my teasing hand, almost begging my fingers for more.

I couldn't take it anymore, my pussy was burning, and aching for release, my nipples begged for attention as my right hand left my lips. Smearing my juices up my body as they began to squeeze and pull on my hard left nipple, grabbing the right in turn pulling them together as my chest heaved with lust. My stomach tensed against my will.

My cunt convulsed without warning, empty and begging to be filled as my left hand complied two fingers pushing deep into my wetness, searching my soft walls for that special sweet spot. My fingers kept the same tempo as Carlisle's thrusts into Edward's mouth.

I was almost lost in a world of pleasure as I groaned and bucked against my fingers, forcing them as far and deep as I could, pushing into that spot. Unable to stop those glorious feelings washing over me, my orgasm ripped through my body with perfect timing to commence and end at the exact moment Carlisle's did.

Overwhelmed by what I had witnessed and what I had experienced; I struggled for breath as I watched them kiss; thankful for the time to recover.

"That was so fucking hot," I said in a rush, my breathing had not yet returned to normal.

**Just a little palate cleansing. The entree is on its way.**


	24. Better than Tryptophan

**This story contains graphic BDSM scenes, M/M, M/F, F/F, M/M/F, F/F/M... (I'm sure you get the picture) interactions. You have been warned. **

**This story is intended for Mature Audiences ONLY. Reader discretion is advised.**

**A/N: Caution; SLIPPERY WHEN WET... ;-****) MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: Based on characters created by Stephenie Meyer adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour.**

© 2011 all rights reserved

* * *

_"And just think, that was just the appetizer," Master Carlisle said, leaning into me. "Just a little something to take the edge off. Bella, get him ready for the main entree."_

Mistress Bella turned me about-face from where we were standing and led me to a well padded sawhorse-like bench that was about 18 inches wide and whose front legs were visibly shorter than the back. I was maneuvered so that I was bent across it in a weird "down-ward facing dog" pose that left me somewhat on the tips of my fingers and toes but where all of the blood didn't go rushing to my head. She tethered my wrists and ankles to O rings bolted to the ground on either side of the bench and afterwards cinched a thick strap around my waist.

"Don't want you falling off," She smirked; her fingers glided lightly down my side, tickling, causing me to squirm in place. "Carlisle can be one hell of a ride."

"Oh!" I responded surprised. What the hell was I getting my self into, or rather what was going to get into me?

"I'm ready," Master Carlisle came upon us and announced. At this point I knew it was going to happen and Bella was going to watch.

"Before we get started, you may come at will," He declared and I frowned at the absurdity of the statement being that I was still locked firmly in my cock cage.

Master Carlisle scooped up a nice dab of lubricant and slapped it between my cheeks, rubbing it around, working it inside with one, then two stiff fingers, reaming and stretching me, getting me ready, taking his time, tending to me slowly, sensually. I could tell he wanted prolong this and was in no rush now to enter quickly. Probing me anally with his skilled, experienced fingers only built the anticipation for me.

"Let me in there too," Bella enthusiastically exclaimed, bringing her hand between my cheeks, I immediately tensed when I felt one of her dainty fingers press into me, sliding into me along side Master Carlisle's two. This was uncharted territory for the two of us as we had never been so intimate during our private lives.

I could hear by the way she was breathing, that the anticipation of wanting to see his cock bury itself in my ass, was giving her fever. She took her time working up to two fingers in to the knuckles alongside his, all the while teasing my balls without touching them, and rubbing my taint.

Together they readied my ass, vividly exposed to their incessant probing. Every now and again they would scrape or press against the bundle of nerves, that Alice and Emmett had recently exploited, causing me to jerk and pull against my restraints, the pleasure they created was so awe inspiring.

Every one of my muscles was shaking with arousal and I felt as if there were unquenchable flames of molten desire trapped in my veins. Although there was no lack of tenderness as they liberally coated my insides with lubricant, they were methodical and thoroughly took advantage of every weakness I possessed, in order to excite and stimulate me further. Coherent thought deserted me. I became little more than a creature of pure sensation. A blistering, sinewy form desperately trying not to cry out for want of completion even though their ministrations pushed me close to the edge, it was never quite enough.

"I think your ass needs to be fed some dick," Master Carlisle growled as both he and Bella withdrew from me. I whimpered wantonly and my body reared back greedily searching for the pleasurable fullness they had given me.

"I think he needs to be fed too," Bella instigated, punctuating each word with a biting slap to each cheek alternately.

Master Carlisle situated himself between my legs and leaned over; his dick firmly nestled against me. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, Master!" I answered readily, willing my body to stay still but failing miserably. My body trembled.

"How much do you want it?" He asked, making his dick twitch against my winking hole.

"I– I want whatever you want Master!" I stammered through the feeling, the anticipation was nerve-wracking.

"And I will take what I want right now." He said as he harshly grasped my buttocks and held them open and began the slow sensuous slide of his long, thick flesh between my splayed buttocks causing me to quiver in keenness. I stopped breathing momentarily when I felt the tip of his cock kiss my crinkled star in flirtatious greeting before running away again. The fervent silent petitions that were raging in my mind expelled as soft moans beseeching him to enter my awaiting heaven. He resisted a moment or two more, just to emphasize his dominance and I quelled in acquiescence.

I held myself rigidly positioned in place as Master Carlisle pushed forward, and the head of his monstrous cock broke the seal and finally penetrated me. Despite their combined preparations, there was a dull sting that caused me to suck in my breath and straighten my back. I struggled in an effort not to cry out in pain. I knew it would soon depart after a little while and then usher the way in for pure unadulterated bliss.

He grunted and sucked in a deep breath as the head popped in. I could feel his cock invading my ass with its flared head and magnificent girth. My sphincter grasped at it and begrudgingly accepted him inside me, as if I had any say in the matter. The temperature inside me instantly arose ten degrees as my body strained to take the intruder. I slowly opened for him and I moaned, shaking my head back and forth as he impelled a few inches into me. My eyes squeezed shut and I groaned from the temporal pain, my head flung back and I was transported a little bit further into myself.

Carlisle waited, as I allowed my body to relax a bit more, before withdrawing a little and it felt like my entire body was being turned inside out, not wanting him to lose the precious ground that he had covered. My ass clung and grabbed onto him like a lover seeing a soldier for the final time before climbing onto the train and being shipped off to war.

He started his slow journey back into me with a sinuous slither, easing his searing heat inch by inch into my tight channel. Wanting to be proactive, I responded as best I could by slightly pushing back and a little more of him slid into me, suddenly I felt a twinge as he ran into resistance. It made me wince and I instantly regretted my eagerness and tried to pull away against the restraints. I realized then that the belt girded around my waist served dual purpose. Master Carlisle stayed true to his course and continued his forward motion. Before I knew it, I had taken the whole length of his penis inside me and could feel him flush against me. Tiny shocks simmered through me at every place his hard body touched mine.

Although I was by no means an anal virgin, I would be lying to say it felt good. My body was still trying to hold on to the last remnants of independence, refusing to submit. It was a tad bit uncomfortable and I couldn't deny being overwhelmed by a sense of absolute fullness.

For the second time I clenched and rippled around him in hungry lust as he reversed the motion, the head exited the muscular ring of my anus, resting just within my ass. Then he resumed the trek all over again. Exhaling, I willed my body to relax in an effort to greet the intrusion, and pushed outward... and felt myself opening to allow his thick cock to enter my body. He paused yet again, allowing me to adjust.

He pulled out so that only the head was still inside of me a third time, and then he started to push in again. Without warning, he slapped my ass hard and immediately I became punch drunk from this new sensation. He rubbed the pain away before striking again. The muscles of my anus kept twitching and flinching as he slowly worked his cock deeper and deeper inside of me and I pushed back against it, wanting it, craving it, needing it. His girth filled me. Now I was stretched more than ever, wrapped around the fleshy rod of Master Carlisle's stunningly erect penis.

Something snapped within me. Finally, the last vestiges of restraint fall away and utterly relaxed under him. I could feel my body loosening and opening, the pain beaten back and overthrown by a wave of utter pleasure and I knew he felt it as well. He slipped inside my moist heat that was now threatening to turn into an absolute inferno at any moment. He gasped.

_**Yes**._ We said simultaneously, only he out loud.

This time when he moved in me, I knew I was in abject submission to Master Carlisle and he was going to thoroughly dominate me sexually in every way. I realized just how much I needed this, to be free from sexual mores and obligations to fit in a societal mold for my girlfriend.

My scalp itched as I tried to make sense of it all; just thinking about the pleasure that I was sure he was going to give to me made me shiver from my head to my toes and I was powerless from stopping the tremors that convulsed throughout my body. And with the fifth and sixth delicious thrusts into me I realized just how much I needed to get my ass fucked, as much as he needed to nest that awesomely thick cock of his inside me. I shook my ass like a hussy in an effort to get him deeper into me and I squeezed my eyes shut and gave in to the sensations.

"Yes Carlisle, take him!" an all but forgotten Bella gasped as soon as she recognized the change of the atmosphere between us; her excitement intense. I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at Master Carlisle, the man who was going to fuck me and next to him, was the utterly seductive woman who made this happen.

"I have waited a long time for this, to see you do this." Bella whispered huskily in Master Carlisle's ear before moving to a chair to the left of us.

"I'm glad, Bella. I'm doing him for you."

He shifted as he pulled back, keeping just the head inside me. Without warning, he thrust powerfully back into me, his shaft effortlessly rubbed against my sweet spot. A sound akin to a wail slipped through my lips. Tightening on Master Carlisle's cock in rippling pulses so strong it almost brought any movement to a halt. "So tight, so hot, your body pleasures me."

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she was gently, almost leisurely strumming her clit with her fingers. Her pussy lips were visibly swollen with arousal. I could tell she loved the show we were giving her. "That looks so fucking good," Bella growled softly, "Carlisle's huge cock working your tight hole."

She rubbed her fingers up and down her pussy making herself wetter, then began plunging them in and out of her body, matching stroke for stroke with Master Carlisle as he fucked me.

I could hear the whimpers from my own mouth matching the softer mewls from Bella's lips. Bella let out the most sensuous moan as I did and I knew she was enjoying the show. And what a show it must have been. My head was swimming with all these new sensations, so erotic, so sexual.

"Fuck him, fuck his ass," Bella urged him on, looking right into my eyes, hers blazing.

"Fuck that ass, fuck it! Fuck it Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it!" Bella demanded excitedly, crazed with lust.

My ass felt so deliciously alive as he did as she command and proceed to fill, drill and stretch it to the absolute limits with those beautifully stiff, thick, no less than nine inches of raw power and passion. I relished in the sensation of being so intimately joined with him.

I was sweating profusely, panting and I could feel tears rolling out of my eyes as I cried out each time his thick cock bottomed out into me. I moaned in exultation when he hit my sweet spot with every motion of his powerful haunches. His cock didn't just touch that place inside me, it rubbed that spot constantly, creating whirlpools of pleasure. My head thrashed mindlessly from side to side, my wrists pulled with bruising force against the restraints. I had abandoned any self-respect and submitted myself completely to him and his huge cock.

Master Carlisle snapped his hips back and forth driving me to greater heights of arousal. Pounding into me with such powerful, hard strokes that it made my skin ripple from the intensity. I felt like a rag doll on the end of his cock. I could feel the gradual increase in speed and depth, knowing that he delighted in my incoherent whimpers and moans of pleasure. I gave in to the desire racing through my body, gave up control, and trusted him to care for my sexual needs. For the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to be completely submissive.

I felt him gearing up to take it to the next level as he grabbed a hold of my waist with a firm grip, digging his fingers into my hips and ramming inside me with steady ferocity. His stamina was mind blowing, and it didn't seem as if he would let up. His steady plunges pushed me nearer and nearer to an abyss which I had never tarried upon. The feeling of Master Carlisle's cock in my ass was too much.

I began to keen continually, beyond the ability to speak, had I_ been able to_ as the pleasure built deep in my belly. Heat was spreading outwards, the blaze of unrefined sexuality threatening to reduce me to a pile of ashes.

I didn't think I'd ever had another person so deeply embedded in me. It was amazing; he was raising his flags and claiming for his own places within me that I didn't know existed.

"This is so fucking erotic, watching you, him taking you in front of me," Bella affirmed, almost in a trance, watching with her legs spread and her hand buried in her slit, in a spell of total absorption of what she was now witnessing. I guess there was something about the view, so unwittingly appealing, so pleasingly obscene, seeing my ass cheeks gripped firmly in his hands and spread apart, my hole dilated and stretched, clenched tightly around the Master Carlisle's cock like a rubber band, every fucking thing on such vivid display with the two of us holding nothing back.

Then she began moaning and squirming, in the throes of an obvious orgasm. She closed her eyes, suddenly oblivious to our presence. She began pistoning them in and out really fast with one hand while furiously rubbing her clit with the other.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum baby." She cried out to no one in particular.

I soon lost track of what she was doing as his thrusts became wild, frantic, almost bestial, a reaffirmation of his ownership over me. He clutched tighter on my waist and pulled me deeper and firmly onto him. I bit my lower lip to the point of drawing blood in an effort to keep from howling. The cooper taste acted as anesthetic to the impending sensory overload. I inadvertently clenched around him, causing us both to gasp. I began to sigh in pleasure at the feeling of being so intimately connected with him. My prostate was being battered mercilessly. He took me to the brink over and over until I was shaking and begging. It would have been almost humiliating had I not wanted it so bad.

"Fuck, _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh, oh, I'm cumming_." Bella chanted.

Then she screamed; a heart stopping, time/space continuum halting shriek that held everything in suspension, followed by a deafening silence.

I slowly opened my eyes and took a look around and everything was in slow motion. The sounds were crystal clear and I could distinctly hear the desperate pants, pained, ecstatic groans, and sloppy, wet, suckling smacks that were taking place in the room. I took in deep life reviving surge of air and then suddenly everything came flooding back in warp speed and that triggered something deep within me. It came roaring up out of me like a freight train careening out of control destined for derailment and I wailed at the sensation and I shook uncontrollably.

Then it hit me. My anal orgasm was like an icy blast from the Arctic that shot down my spine and nailed me square in the balls. It detonated from deep within, my rapture making my vision grey as I shuddered. I was going to go blind. I shouted something unintelligible, my eyes rolling backward as he fucked me harder. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I prayed that the others were still carrying on around us and couldn't hear me as I begged and pleaded like a bitch in heat. It caused me to lock up tighter than a velvet vice grip. My toes curled and I caught charley horses in both legs as I locked up.

It caused me to constrict tighter than a person suffering from lockjaw. It quickly transformed into a constant full body orgasm that seemingly had no end! It was the epic "dry" orgasm that I feared would occur while locked in my cock cage and all my cock could do was ooze thinly with each body wracking spasm, with no clear means to ejaculate.

This time it was my turn to scream, a long, thin wail that came from my inner most being. I was dry shooting and I was right on the thin line of abject pain as my body continued to shake. I thought I would die from the deprivation. My channel contracted around Master Carlisle's hard impaling flesh, as I suffered through it. My own cock twitch dryly in its stainless steel cell, the few scant drops in no way reflecting the magnitude of my climax. My eyes popped open wide and slightly frightened. I had lost the ability to speak, couldn't even beg Carlisle to help me. Strangely he understood and he began to gently rub down my back and shoulders to help alleviate the spasms to transition from shudders to stopping altogether, my body bucking against the bench as the monster of an orgasm finally started to ease. I was reduced to sniveling.

Now I shook my head slowly in the negative. I couldn't believe I had survived that.

He rode out the first almost-brutal clenches around his shaft, ostensibly delighting in the feeling. He was merciless, deliberately stroking my prostate with every movement, teasing me with a flurry of rapid snaps of his hips and then a slow, desultory grind. I continued to whimper with each movement and my orgasm soon smoldered into soul-deep ecstasy, my lack of physical orgasm largely forgotten; all that was left in its aftermath was a warm glow in every cell of my body.

I heard a noise to my left and looked over at Bella. She had a look of complete lust in her eyes. She ran her hands over her firm breasts and firmly rolled her taut, dark cherry colored nipples between her thumb and fingers, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her mouth. Her brown hair hung down around her face glistening with a light sheen of sweat as she worked one hand down to her pussy and at the same time, she used her other hand to pull hard on her nipple.

Master Carlisle clasped my hips more tightly and thrust harder and faster. The sight, sounds, scent and sensation combined with the relentless pounding on my channel became overwhelming. A kaleidoscope of sensations cascaded over me and a maelstrom of ecstasy enveloped me. We were so finely in tune with one another that soon my internal muscles were contracting and spasming around his dick yet again and I rode out wave after wave of cataclysmic ecstasy. The visual stimulus made her arch her back with a jolt, her mouth opening and letting a moan escape.

Her legs were spread far apart and she was rubbing her soaking wet pussy. She now used her index and middle finger of one hand to spread her lips wide. Her second had soon traveled the path of the first after leaving her breasts. Bella sunk a manicured finger deep in to herself and again let out a guttural moan as it emerged glistening before plunging it back in again with passion. A second finger followed and then a third until she was nearly fisting herself with abandon. She reached the point of no return and rammed her fingers into her herself and I could see how she clenched around them as she let yet another orgasm wash over her. She pulled it almost all the way out and violently shoved them back punctuated with an animal growl.

Bella was crying out and gasping when her last orgasm hit her. She craned her neck back and suddenly became taut, lifting her body and freezing there as she went to the edge of her excitement. She was still, except for her fingers going in and out of her in a disorganized, quick fashion that was becoming more of a spasm. Then I could see her body beginning to shake. Her mouth opened, she was yelling out. The pleasure she was feeling was etched in her face. I couldn't believe the beauty of the image. Then the orgasm crashed over her, she fell back into the chair, fingers pressed deep inside her.

Finally he could no longer resist the pull towards completion. Master Carlisle grunted, growled, and thrust harder, so hard that I thought the bench was going to tilt over as my ass milked his fat cock. "Fuck yeah. Oh, I'm going to breed your ass boy, fill you with my cum."

His moves became short and erratic as he leaned down. Burying his face in my neck, he growled into my ear, "After this you will know that you have been thoroughly fucked and your ass will forever crave my dick."

Carlisle reached his crescendo; he stilled his body and bit down on the tender flesh of my shoulder. I clenched insistently around his organ and I felt him twitch deep inside me, his cock filling me with his wet heat deep inside my welcoming body. Too drained to do anything more, I could only shudder with pleasure at the finality of his release. He bellowed in a mixture of passion and possessiveness. He resumed thrusting long after the last drop of his essence had buried itself in my body.

He carried on pounding for a few minutes more before slowing and finally coming to a stop. He pulled out of me and I felt and heard a wet pop as my ass reluctantly let go of him. I experienced a feeling of bereftness as I felt his cum running down my thighs.

She rolled her head from side to side and bucked her hips against her hand, letting the release of the orgasm flow through her. She curled up her body before lying still, breathing heavily.

Slowly she sat up in her chair in post orgasmic bliss. Taking a huge breath, and as she exhaled she shook her head.

"Oh _fuck_ that was so fucking goddamn good. I mean, I never, just everything was so fucking hot." She got up with shaky legs to assist Carlisle with releasing me from my restraints. They turned me so that I could sit on the edge of the sawhorse.

"You need to cum don't cha baby?" She asked as they both rubbed the ligature marks on my joints.

"I think you have pleased us enough so that now I can please you. Why don't I make you shoot, the regular way?" She smiled beguilingly as she freed my dick from its metal enclosure; the blood that surged there became agonizingly erotic. I looked down as she held my painfully hard dick in her hands.

She bent down and her mouth closed over the red head of my dick. I grabbed onto her shoulders. I watched as the shaft slid between her lips, felt it as it glided across her tongue and hit the back of her throat. Her tongue was like liquid sliding all over the length of me and she pulled back to suckle on the head. I knew I wasn't going to last long. As she sucked me Carlisle sat next to me and paid attention to my nipples licking them and nibbling at them.

"I bet he likes them bitten?" he said to her as his teeth closed over the right one and sank into it. I moaned and pushed my dick up into Bella's mouth as her hand found my balls and was massaging them. I could feel my cock getting big and my balls tightening and I was amazed that I was going to cum so quickly. Suddenly she pulled back and she released me. My dick stood straight up like an angry red sentinel. She pursed her slightly swollen lips and blew on my sensitive head. The stimulus was too much.

"Cum," she demanded.

My release was phenomenal; I arched my buttocks off the bench my muscles rigid and taut. I rained white drops of dew upon the three of us until we were covered in my milky essence. I slowly lost my grasp on reality as the white light that descended with this orgasm engulfed me. I gladly took my last breath as darkness encompassed me, a smile permanently etched on my face.

* * *

Let me know whose story you want to see next, Master Jasper and Emmett or Mistress Rose and Alice.

Also, a review would be nice as well. **MUAH ;-)**


	25. Blindfold

Greetings to all of my loyal followers/slaves/revelers in debauchery:

Can you hear my 6 inch stilettos clicking on the wooden floors as I enter the room? Can you feel the wind of the crop before it slashes onto your bare backside; the ball gag muffling your scream? Do you like the pain you feel as I grab your hair and force your head upwards and I trail my tongue across your cheek, to your ear, biting it, leaving the indentation of my teeth marks as my gift to you.

I know you have been waiting a long, long time. The anticipation of what I have been preparing for you has been keeping you on edge. Unfortunately, some have left me, to find new mistresses to keep them mildly entertained, never finding true fulfillment of the pleasure, passion and pain that only I can provide. And further still, others have simply... given up. Tsk, tsk. Oh yea of little faith. This little note is to let you know that an update is coming soon (Rose and Alice if you must know, March 2012).

A lot of ish has occurred in RL and I have suffered greatly for it. But as you know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and wiser. I will complete the story; albeit a little slow in coming.

Mistress loves patience. Good things, no, GREAT things come to those who wait.

Love you all,

Mistress


	26. Blissful Torture

**Disclaimer: This story is intended for Mature Audiences ONLY, reader discretion is advised. **

**A/N: This story contains a graphic BDsM scene. This scene was not performed by trained professionals, only an over-active imagination. If this scene is re-enacted by any reader(s), you do so at your own sexually deviant risk and I expect to hear all about it. **

**To all those who PM'd me letting me know how many days I had left in the month of March, without really saying you were doubting me. Remember, anticipation is just as important as the act itself. ****I'll let you think of a suitable punishment. You can tell me all about it in your review. **

**Also, As you know from Edward's punishment, Rosalie really is a sadist. **

****All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, story adopted with permission from Danie-SweeterThanSour**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I dressed discriminatingly for tonight. A licentiously short black leather skirt, made of soft, supple butter leather, designed to fit me like a second skin. I paired it with a matching corset, tied with a satiny red ribbon. I finished my ensemble with elbow length leather fingerless gloves. I had my hair pulled back into slick a French twist. Not a single hair was out of place. A bit too austere for my taste but it fitted my dark mood. I was all about the business of pain. This was going to be an intense evening.

I took my time approaching her. I know to her_, dear, sweet Kit- Fuck that,_ the waiting seemed endless. I intentionally did that. Carlisle's kiss ignited something in me that I wanted to explore more and that was too far off the Richter for me to devote too much time to, trying to self-analyze. I sucked in my bottom lip and licked it with my tongue disconcertedly, the tinny taste of blood still present.

_Damn him and his fucking mind games._

Feeling a fire burning within me, yearning to be set free, I had to get myself back into character and remind myself to act like the Queen Bitch I am tonight. I chanted my mantra._ I am the quintessence of control and I will not lose it._

_You're losing it._

_Shut up._ I silently warned to my nagging subconscious.

_You really are a stubborn ass._ It snidely replied.

_That I am._ I agreed.

I stalked toward her with clenched fists and daunting determination. I knew that by the time I reached her, she would be ready for any and everything I planned on giving her. I stopped about four feet short of where she knelt. I stood, not moving, just staring. Admiring the way she presented herself to me. Proud and majestic, prepared to accept whatever I chose to do to her. She would submit to my every whim and desire. Her body practically screamed _'Yes!'_

And, she was mine for tonight.

"Come to me, Cunt."

I smiled as I witnessed the shiver that went through her when she heard my command. It was as if she knew what lay ahead, knew that she was in for a hellacious ride. I grinned as she began to crawl as fast as she could to me, stopping right before my feet. She sat up with her knees spread, the way she had been taught and waited.

I handed her two pair of thinly padded suede cuffs. "Put these on and then stand, present your arms and spread," I commanded.

She did as she was told, and then rose as gracefully as a swan. She held her arms out towards me and spread her legs as far as she dared; all the while maintaining her balance. I grudgingly had to admit that she was beautiful, perfectly proportioned for her stature.

I checked the cuffs to ensure that they were properly secured and tight enough for tonight's activities.

"Wrists together," I commanded.

She lifted her arms up toward a thick dangling chain attached to a crossbeam in the ceiling. I used the O-rings in her cuffs to loop them over a thick hook attached to the chain. I knelt and checked the cuffs around her ankles and then spread her legs far enough apart that she was only able to stand on the balls of her feet. I attached her ankles to the loops bolted to the floor. Watching her body open like a flower, I could smell her already dripping with anticipation. I inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent of her aroused womanhood, but I refused to touch her until I was ready. I stood, rising up square in front of her and looked her over.

Although I, at 5'9 was no mere slip of a girl, she was marginally shorter, but was the unadulterated embodiment of pure womanhood. Her skin was perfectly pale and unmarred. Her body, although lithe, had magnificent curves with soft rounded tits that begged to be touched. They were topped with rosy pink nipples that were beckoning me to take them between my teeth and suckle. Furthermore, she had a perfectly shaped, round spankable ass that practically pleaded for me to adorn it with my handprints, among other things.

As I walked away from her, I noticed she tugged down on her cuffs inconspicuously in an effort to feel whether or not they would hold. She trembled slightly at the knowledge that they would.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I turned my body slightly and waggled my finger back and forth in admonishment at her. "Do. Not. Move." I ordered firmly.

I left her there, hanging on the chain, chest heaving. Grinning at her predicament, I looked back at her and added, "Look at the poor, poor sub, all tied up with no place to go. Guess you'll have to hang out with me for the evening. " I snickered at my own corniness and I saw the corners of her mouth lift in the tiniest smile.

There was a small rolling cart to our left prepared for our scene tonight. Checking the many toys that were laid out for my disposal got me more into my comfort zone. The beautiful flogger that Carlisle handed me earlier was prominently displayed and beckoned me to it. It truly was one of my favorite toys. I stroked it adoringly as I took stock of everything else on the tray. I smiled at the small jar of ointment that sat on a table for those mishaps that were bound to happen on occasion. Carlisle really did know me so well.

I turned and approached her. "We're going to have fun. _Really_." I cooed huskily into her ear, lightly flicking my tongue along her blood infused earlobe. I could see her heart beating furiously hard. I wanted to give her the unexpected. I wanted to assail her with aggressive seduction and once I had her rapt attention, beset her with pain only to reset the clock and start the seduction again.

"You know you can use your safe word at any time, Bitch." I reminded her. I refused to call her Kitten. She hadn't earned my respect.

I loved hearing the intake of her breath at my choice of names to call her. She raised her head a notch higher, without looking directly at me and squared her shoulders. I smiled at her proud stance. Only a slight tremble gave away her real nervousness.

_I couldn't wait to hear this slut's cries for mercy. Oh, this was going to be so much fun._

I stood before in all of my dominant gloryI tilted my head and with one hand gripped her pretty throat and whispered in her ear, "You are mine, and you should be honored that you get to suffer for me tonight. Don't hold back, because I know I won't. Tonight you will give us both a lot pleasure. "

She remained still and silent; neither acknowledging nor repudiating my statement.

"Very well, then. Shall I begin? "

"As you wish, Mistress."

I took a measured walk around her and gave her a complete once over with my hands. Exploring and searching, touching and caressing, pinching and feeling her skin everywhere. I stepped behind her and grabbing a handful of her inky black hair and I pulled her head back. My teeth grazed the tender spot in the hollow of her neck. Then I bit down and held her there, relishing the slight whimper that escaped her lips. I didn't bite hard enough to break the skin but I knew it was painful. She was trapped squirming against me but made no real attempt to escape, not as if she could, even if she wanted to. I loosed my grip and sucked hard, tormenting and worrying her skin, in order to bring the blood to the surface. I withdrew and blew on it; loving the deep bruise that was already beginning to form. She would wear my mark for days. She positively purred, as I nipped the skin beneath her ear. I could see the hairs on her neck stand up in mock ovation to what I just accomplished.

I returned to my earlier position in front of her and again pulled her close. I brushed up against her letting her feel the leather covering my body; I hugged her body to mine and squeezed tightly. I used my nails to scrape down the backside of her pale skin, leaving eight distinct trail marks, that would fade before the night was over. Her back curved into me and she whimpered. I bent and forced her into a deep, soul searching kiss. I was stunned at what I felt. Scared at my own reaction, I pulled back. She moaned as I withdrew. Or maybe I did. Either way when our lips met again, it was if we had made some type of kinetic understanding. By some cruel twist of fate we were both on the same page. My arms tightened around her and I grabbed ahold of the soft but firm flesh of her ass and kissed her a third time. This time harder and with a deep seeded hunger. She responded enthusiastically and with equal ardor. Our tongues wound violently against one other. The kiss was growing more and more intense and passionate. She fought a battle she had no choice but to loose. This was my domain and I was Mistress of this game. But dammit it all if she wasn't a formidable player.

_Damn her! _I sneered internally, purposely keeping my face blank; but I knew my eyes were telling on me.

I snatched myself away from her as if I had been singed. My carefully built walls were crumbling and she was to blame. However, I couldn't resist one last parting kiss. This time I imitated the kiss that Carlisle gave me earlier, with a touch of improvisation. I bit down hard on her lip and pulled back, letting the soft flesh of her lip draw taut against my teeth before snapping back against her own.

I was rewarded with a sound that was a cross between pleasure and pain. Carlisle was right; she was a pain slut. Her eyes watched mine without flinching. She smiled a secretive, perceptive grin, teasing me, daring me to kiss her again, knowing that if I did, my carefully built façade would be utterly decimated. She played a dangerous game.

It was then I realized that we were too much alike. The thin line between love and hate was gradually being erased and I didn't know where I stood.

_I can't believe that I'm being charmed by her as well. Fuck, what kind of spell was this enchantress casting over me? _

_No!_ I gave myself a mental shake in hopes to dispel this notion._ No! I am the quintessence of control and I will not lose it._

She continued to stare at me; her siren's call beguiling me. I slapped her face to break the trance.

_How dare she? This was my scene and we would not go off script. Get a hold of yourself Rosalie._

"Eyes down, bitch." I sneered. "Don't forget your place."

I watched as her head fell and the only part of her moving was her breasts from the deep breathing she was doing, reining in the swirl of sensations I am sure she felt during our brief connection. I stepped back and let my right hand flow down her body to the hairless wet folds of Emmett's handiwork, now glistening with her arousal.

Pressing inside her I found her pussy drenched with the tangible display of her excitement. A small forgivable whimper slid from her throat when I use my thumb and forefinger to flick her clit. I used my fingers to forage deeper, coating them in her wetness gently opening her. I pump my fingers into her three hard times. She tightened her lips into a strained line preventing the moans of pleasure I knew she wanted to release from them.

"I know you're dying for me to let you come. Aren't you?" I asked. My fingers moved against her slick folds, probing imperceptibly at her opening, circling, intentionally driving her mad. "I can do this all night. That hungry, anxious, ravenous look on your face is so fucking sexy. I love that look. I'm fucking getting off on it."

"You will not come yet," I demanded. She took a deep breath and steeled herself against the pleasure boiling up inside her, pushing it down, obeying without thinking, yet she kept undulating her hips.

Alice groaned. I could see the excruciating need roaring through her.

"You are such a slut, we've barely begun and you're already dripping. It's been nothing but easy for you so far, but no more."

Extracting my hand from her molten body I placed my fingers against her lips and tapped. Without being told what to do, she opened her mouth and eagerly, greedily sucked them clean.

I shivered at the lewdness of her act.

_Damn that shit was so fucking hot. Ugh. I hate that she's so fucking perfect._

"You nasty cunt, sucking your own pussy juices. Before the night is over, I might have you licking it up from off the floor." I taunted.

I pushed her away and walked back to the table.

_Hmmm._ _What shall I select?_ I perused the assortment on the table before me, each of them looking as decadent as expensive chocolate in a display case.

_Clamps, little biting clamps, I'm sure they will leave a lasting impression._

I took my little precious merrymakers and placed two rubber tipped clamps on each of her nipples making haphazard letter 'K's' on them and placed four on each side of her pussy, peeling the lips back to fully expose her swollen bundle of nerves. With each clamp I added she whimpered. I rubbed her bud slowly with one lone finger, before pressing in, hard. She jumped and I couldn't stifle my laugh. She flushed crimson. Feeling oddly benevolent, I denied her the pleasure of having a clamp placed on her protruding clit.

I took a step back and admired my handwork. One more thing was missing.

Her expression was too calm for what I had planned.

I went back to the table and grabbed a short, fat translucent rubber dick with black leather straps attached to it. I returned and held it in front of her face. It was a work of art and yet, radically obscene. It was about four inches wide and four inches long, thick, veiny and menacing.

"Open." Without hesitating, she immediately did as she was told.

I slid the intruder between her lips and moved behind her to fasten and cinch the straps, adjusting them around her ears so that it could be a bit more comfortable. I knew that because its size it would soon make her mouth water and unless she wanted drool to run out of her mouth she would have to close her lips, suck and swallow, which she did nosily.

"Better learn to breathe through your nose, Cocksucker."

I place a red squishy ball into her right hand. "This is your safe word. Drop this if you want to stop. Do you understand?"

She looked at me and nodded.

Now we were ready.

Grabbing the whip Carlisle handed me earlier, I attacked with a vengeance. I began striking her breasts, six hits before I struck the clamps one at a time removing them from her nipples completely. I knew that with each blow that rained down it sent her body sharp pricks of pleasurable pain. Her muffled screams and muted cries began filling our area. I took my time and struck her twice more on the nipples watching with sadistic pleasure as she trembled and shook while the blood and sensation rushed back to the region they had earlier deserted, stinging and biting a bit worse than the clamps had.

I circled her like a bird of prey; I kept tight control and let my flogger fly hard and fast. I observed all of her emotions snake through her body with each stroke as she struggled within her cuffs. Staunched echoes of pain filled the room. A volley of blows descended all over her back and ass. I left glorious marks of pink then deeper shades of red all over her backside. I began moving around her picking precise points to mark, like the sides of her hips, her upper thighs, front and back. Long thin marks appeared all over her. Crossing to her front side I began striking across her belly and every now and then the top of her mound. Four precise hard strokes against her pussy sent the clamps scattering across the floor. As circulation returned to the tender places now devoid of the clamps her stifled whimpers grew. It was like music to my ears. I knew from experience her endorphins were increasing with every painful blow.

But she didn't move. It was if she was enjoying the fire that I was pounding into her heated flesh. She was insatiable, the rhythm of the blows feeding her frenzy.

"You want this don't you?" I taunted, never missing a beat. "You love it, you need it don't you?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative. It seemed that she was incapable of doing anything else as she held steadfast to the ball.

The blows I rained down became harder now, moving into a slower, heavier cadence as all restraint was obliterated. It was disconcerting how our desires interconnected so that my pleasure in dominance roared into an all-consuming lust to do just that, dominate her, because it was her. Further, her desire to submit became an overwhelming need for me, one that I had to act upon.

I don't know how much time passed. I just felt our energy blending, winding itself around each other. I was enjoying making her crazy with longing for something she didn't understand. I knew this was something she didn't want to want, but yet still it was so outrageously, addictively intoxicating. I was amazed that she held it together; it was as if she was prepared for my onslaught. I watched her face flush a furious crimson and her eyes lose focus in honeyed defeat, her entire being become utterly possessed by the carnal craving which I created.

I won.

I threw the flogger onto the cart and moved behind her to remove the gag. A rush of drool exited her mouth. I was pleased she lasted this long without coming.

I grappled her hair and pulled back, whispering into her ear, "Do you want me to make you cum?"

With whatever reserve bit of strength she had left, she nodded. I could tell she was on edge and wanted permission to let go.

"Soon," I promised.

I released her hair and slowly slunk downwards. I licked a wet trail down her back, loving the tangy saltiness of her sweat, and ended up on my knees behind her.

_How did this shit happen?_

I pushed my head between her legs, I and continued licking her in an urgent frenzy, moving my hands slightly and spreading her ass cheeks. Grinning mischievously, I stopped and then hardened my tongue to a point and gently sent it probing against her tight hole. Her entire body shuddered as she felt her asshole being circled by my tongue and she arched her back, flinching away from me.

I smacked her hard on the ass and got up and whirled around in front of her. "No! I wanted to reward you, but now, I see that you're not ready. Now, you'll just have to wait a while longer. I knew you were too good to be true. I think you need to be punished."

"I…I'm…I'm so… sorry Mistress," she stammered and I slapped her hard across her face for the second time tonight.

"You bitch. You don't have my permission to speak." I pinched her nipple to the point I knew she only felt pain. She squirmed to pull away and could not. She moaned softly, and I did it again, and was greeted with silence.

"You like flinching? I've got something for you." I went to the table and picked up another one of my favorite toys for punishment, scripted to be used just in case she fucked up. Needless to say she didn't disappoint, and neither will it.

She saw what and I had and began to pull at her restraints. Smartly she didn't say anything. I flicked the switch and the silence was replaced by an unnerving hum of electricity and erratic cackle of energy.

"Do you know what this is?"

She stared at it and shook her head furiously before answering, "No Mistress."

"It's called a Violet Wand. Do you want to see what it can do?"

With wide eyes, she didn't say anything. She rolled the red ball in her right hand as if pondering whether or not to release it.

"You remember your safe word?" I asked bringing her back to reality.

She nodded.

I gave her a moment to consider using it and when she made a tight fist around the ball, I pressed the wand to her breast, sending a slight shot of energy to her nipple which made her scream out and squirm uncontrollably. She bucked within her restraints; however, she was bound too securely to get away from the intense tingling sensation, even for a brief reprieve.

I grabbed her other breast and I could see the fear and the mild curiosity in her eyes at what I was going to do next. I squeezed it tightly to make the nipple protrude more. Answering her unasked question, I licked her nipple and bit it before placing the wand against it. There was another screaming moan of pain as another wave of energy zapped her other breast.

Her breathing was so labored it came out sounding like a cross between 'whoa' and 'woo'. Her head hung low. She would soon be entering subspace and I would be sending her there.

Sweat dripped down her body in rivets. I touched the wand to the passion mark I created earlier and she jumped and gasped as the jolt of electricity shocked her back into reality. This time, the surge I gave her was no longer soft and gentle, but had a sharp sting to it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She howled.

I circled her and moved the wand in a serpentine motion down her back, zapping tingling shocks enough to keep her squirming in her bonds. Her breathing quickened. I could tell she was trying to keep control over her body's responses, but the unexpected charges never allowed her to keep her train of thought for long.

I circled around and ran the wand across her stomach. I bypassed the obvious course and moved down one leg, across the soles of her feet and back up the opposite leg. She knew where my destination would be and she was powerless to stop me.

She tried desperately and unsuccessfully to clamp her legs. The tension in her body was more than I could ever hope for. With the current at its lowest setting, I began giving minute shocks to her clit; testing her limits. I increased the current, never staying in the same place for long, moving the current first across her pussy lips, then back to her clit, every slowly increasing its strength. I paused and smiled sardonically. She held her body still in anticipation of what was coming next and I didn't disappoint; I shocked her asshole. Her entire body became rigid and she wailed; her cries quickly turned to a series of gasping moans.

I knew she couldn't control herself much longer. Her legs trembled uncontrollably. I could tell that she was on the edge of the precipice, severely close to falling over. It wouldn't take much more of anything to push her and allow her to have one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced. I applied the wand to her clit, applied an incendiary blast and gave her my three word command. "Come for me."

She came before she knew what was happening. She contorted obscenely, screaming long, loud and hard. Her orgasm was explosive, hot liquid squirted out of her like a fountain. If she could, she would have pulled the loops from out of the floor. She was almost feral, her moans and gasps filled the room, echoing off the ceiling. It was beautiful watching her spasm uncontrollably. When it was over she slunk as if she was dropping into a garden tub filled with hot water and little else after a long exhausting day.

I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I wanted to congratulate her for allowing me to expand her boundaries.

Her breathing was shallow and ragged.

I reached for one of the towels Jasper had wisely stocked and stacked at the bottom of the cart, and used it to wipe the sweat-soaked strands of hair off her forehead. She smiled at me with her eyes; something akin to sheer satisfaction. It was at that moment she dropped the ball.

I couldn't help it; I bent and kissed her lightly. She pleased me thoroughly and I could see why everyone was so enraptured with her.

Breathing deeply, I pulled myself together. She needed me, now. I had to get her down.

I untethered her feet and then cradling her in one arm I unhooked her from the ceiling. I talked to her gently, letting her know everything that I was doing. We dropped down softly together to the floor. I cradled her head in my lap. Pulling a blanket from the cart, I covered her in it. She began to shudder as the chills took over her body. She was coming down from subspace, her nirvana. I knew the endorphins from this scene would last for days.

With continued tenderness that I didn't know I even possessed, I held her and caressed her and spoke softly with her until she was more coherent. I grabbed a couple more towels from the cart and used them to form a pillow under her head as I extracted myself from underneath her. I gently kissed each finger on both hands before massaging her wrists, and then moving down her arms to improve her circulation.

Her shivering slowed to a stop and I removed the blanket and continued massaging her body, checking for any tears in her skin that might have opened during our scene. I rarely left open welts; but during moments of weakness, even I have been known to be brutish. Tonight however, my tight knit control paid off. I only left a limited number of small red welts that would fade in a few short days. I worked my way down her legs, playing close attention to the chaffed skin around her ankles, continuously rubbing and caressing, even down to her toes.

I smiled as she made soft keening noises of responsiveness. She took a deep breath and sat up. I could tell she was still a bit woozy. I handed her a bottle of water also from the cart. _I would have to remember to thank Carlisle and Jasper._ I steadied her with gentle hands, all the fire in me gone. Nothing left but a smoldering desire to smother her with adoration.

"You were amazing tonight, **_Kitten_**" I acknowledged.

I don't know how she did it but she managed to win me over too.

* * *

**Your reviews are like screams to this Domme, and you want to please me. **


End file.
